The Diary of Jane
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Three sisters were returning home on Flight 815. Disaster was waiting for them. The eldest died in the crash. The youngest disappears after talking to Ethan. The last tries to find her, with help from a doctor and conman. What could go wrong? Lots. J/OC/S
1. Red, Blue and Purple

**A/N: Alright, second "Lost" story for me. I have to redo this author's note because a few things were requested, including that this would become a Jack/OC/Sawyer fic. Thanks to that, I don't have much to change other than a couple of author's notes, and I'll extend the summary a bit. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Three sisters were returning from a great vacation. When they boarded Oceanic 815, they had no clue what disaster was in for them. When the eldest sister dies in the crash, the middle sister has to take over as caretaker. However, not only does she become the caretaker of her sister, but she has to take on a leadership role along with Jack, as well as deal with her sarcastic, nickname-giving "neighbor". Both jobs will become troublesome when the youngest trusts the wrong people and the Island holds more problems for the survivors than they thought. **

* * *

Three sisters were quickly making their way towards the gate they should've been at ten minutes before. Gabriella Payton, the oldest, lead the charge, followed by Toni Anne, the youngest, and Jane, the middle sister. They had been touring Australia for the past week as a getaway from all of their lives. They were supposed to have been on the earlier flight back to Los Angeles, but they had missed the early flight so they were stuck on the later one, and they had nearly missed that one as well thanks to all of the confusion and rescheduling of their lives back in the U.S. They made it to the gate just as the plane was boarding. They quickly handed in their boarding passes and walked onto Oceanic 815.

"We made it," the middle sister, Jane breathed, glancing from the seats to her flight information that showed their seats.

The other two just laughed while panting.

Jane finally spotted their seats, only to find them occupied by three men in suits. "Erm… I'm sorry, but I think there's some confusion. These are our seats,"

The one in her seat sighed. "Lady, I'm sorry. It's been a long day for all three of us, and we're comfortable here. Do you mind if we just switch? We're in the back of the plane. Looks like it's the only three empty seats," he pointed behind him.

The girls followed the path of his pointer finger and spotted three seats that were open. There were two seats open to the right of a long haired blonde man who looked pissed, then there was another next to a pregnant woman.

Jane looked back at her sisters, who shrugged. "Alright, let's go,"

"Thank you so much," one of the other businessmen said with a smile.

The women nodded and started making their way down the aisle.

Toni-Anne quickly apologized when her duffel bag hit a handsome man with short dark hair who looked to be around Gabriella's age.

"No problem. It's happened a few times in this seat," the man waved a hand, dismissing the action.

The three found their seats and sat down with Jane taking the seat next to the blonde man, Toni-Anne took the seat next to her, then Gabriella took the seat next to the pregnant woman.

While the woman seemed friendly and started up a conversation with Gabriella, the man had the exact opposite reaction. He glanced from Jane to Toni-Anne, then looked back at his book and shook his head. "Fan-freakin'-tastic," he muttered, a southern accent evident in his voice.

Jane and Toni-Anne looked at each other and held in a snort before starting to get themselves settled. Toni-Anne pulled out a CD player and Jane took out a crime novel.

One of the flight attendant's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Alright, now that everyone's made it onboard…"

The women ducked down. Now it was the blonde's turn to snort.

"…We can get this flight in the air. We just have to wait for clearance and we'll be on our way to Los Angeles. Thank you for flying Oceanic Airlines, we hope you enjoy your flight,"

The line cut off, and a few minutes later, the plane had lifted off the ground and they were on their way home.

After a while, Toni-Anne had fallen asleep, so Jane and Gabriella as well as the pregnant woman, whose name was Claire, started up a conversation about their past flying experiences. A bit after, Claire had also dozed off. Gabriella headed for the bathroom just after a black man had passed her, probably for the same reason. She gently ruffled Toni-Anne's hair and flicked Jane's shoulder before winking and walking towards the back of the plane. Jane just turned back to her book. That was, until the blonde next to her let out a snicker for about the third time, and Jane decided she had ignored it long enough. "Can I _help_ you?" she demanded.

The blonde shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blue, but you don't seem like the crime novel type," he replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. He had probably called her Blue because of the blue hair extension that Toni-Anne had suggested for her to get. Her sister said it would look good against her dirty blonde hair, but she didn't agree once it was in. "Well, I am," she replied, turning back to it.

The blonde snorted again. "Why?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Because I like that kinda thing. Why do you care?"

"Easy, Blue. Just curious,"

"First of all, the name's Jane, and I'm a cop, that's why I like these kinda books," she shook the book, then put it down on the tray in front of her. "Happy?"

The man raised his eyebrows. "_You're_ a cop?"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem too?" Jane asked.

The man shrugged. "No, I just didn't figure you for a cop, either,"

"Ah," Jane said sarcastically with a nod.

A few seconds of silence until the man broke it. "So… you ever kill anybody?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Yes, but only when it was needed. I'd be careful after we land, if I were you,"

The man grinned. "Again, just askin'. You don't take any bullshit from strangers. I like that," he outstretched his hand. "Sawyer,"

It took her a moment to realize that he was introducing himself. "Again, I'm Jane," she shook his hand.

Sawyer smirked. "Jane, huh? Where's Tarzan?"

"Where's Huck?" Jane shot back with a smirk of her own.

Sawyer's smirk grew and he raised an eyebrow. "And has excellent comebacks. Better than some of the others I've heard," he glanced at Toni-Anne. "Who's the Olsen twin reject?"

Jane smiled. "My sister, Toni-Anne, though unless you wanna get screamed at, call her Toni. The one that just left a couple of minutes ago is Gabby," she replied. "You have friends on this flight? Siblings?" she asked.

"Don't got siblings and don't really have the luxury of friends," Sawyer replied.

"Oh really?" Jane smirked.

"Really," Sawyer nodded.

"I find that hard to believe, I mean a guy like you should have plenty of friends," Jane replied sarcastically.

Sawyer also smirked, then shook his finger at her. "I definitely have to keep my eye on you, Blue,"

"Oh, very creative," Jane rolled her eyes, then looked back at her book again, not expecting the sudden turbulence that followed soon after. She looked at Sawyer and raised an eyebrow.

Sawyer shrugged. "Don't look at me, Blue. I know just as well as I figure you know turbulence is normal," he looked at Toni-Anne, who had woken up. "Though I don't think Ashley-Kate knows it," he added.

Jane turned to her sister and frowned, seeing that she looked scared since the younger woman had barely ever flown on a plane. "Relax, Toni, it's just a bit of turbulence. It's completely nor…" but she cut herself off when the plane suddenly started dropping in place.

Sawyer gripped the armrests as the plane slowed, but not by much. "You still call this turbulence?" he demanded, then jumped slightly when the oxygen masks dropped down from above.

"No, I don't," Jane replied before quickly getting hers on, just as Sawyer and Toni-Anne did. Where the Hell is Gabby?! Jane thought, still panic-stricken and now worried about her sister. However, that thought was the last thing that went through her mind, because a few moments later, her world went black.

--

Jane slowly stirred, coming back to Earth when she felt both of her sides being shaken. One side was being tapped gently, while the other side was being shaken violently.

"Ma'am… ma'am. Wake up, we need to see if you're injured any more than you seem to be," a male voice said.

"Jane? Janie?! Wake up, Janie!" she recognized the second, desperate voice as Toni-Anne's. She went to push herself up off the ground, then let out a yell when her right arm gave way because of a sharp pain. She looked to the side and saw a large gash in it. "Holy shit!" she breathed, then the facts seemed to fall into place. The plane had probably crashed, and by some miracle they had survived. She spotted a chunk of what was left of their plane and found that her guess was correct. "Oh God…" her thoughts instantly went to her sisters. She looked up at Toni-Anne, seeing that she had a few cut and bruises scattered all over her body, but where was Gabriella? "Where's…?" Jane began, but she was cut off when another wave of pain shot through her. She clenched her teeth and sat up, using her other arm for support.

"Gabby's dead, Jane!" Toni-Anne blurted. "The plane broke into three parts, and she was on the one that was totally destroyed," she sniffed, then hugged Jane, trying to keep away from her sister's wounds.

The news hit Jane like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God," she breathed, biting her lip. She knew something bad happened to Gabriella since she didn't come back, but dying didn't cross her mind. She looked at the man who had asked about her wounds and recognized him as the man Toni-Anne had bumped into.

He looked from her to the ground, as if not sure what to say.

Looking around at the chaos, Jane knew that there would be time to grieve later on after things would hopefully slow down. She looked at him, slowly easing Toni-Anne's arms off of her. "How can I help?" she asked.

The man looked up. "What do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a cop," Jane said for the second time in twenty-four hours.

The man sighed. "Good. Have you ever patched anybody up during your time as a cop?"

"Plenty," Jane nodded.

The man nodded as well, then held up a piece of white cloth before nodding at her injured arm. "May I?" he asked.

"Sure," Jane nodded, moving her arm so he could tie it around the wound. "Thanks,"

"No problem," the man replied. "Now, if you've patched people up, then I need you to help me with the other injured survivors here. Your sister's already volunteered to try to keep them calm. My name's Jack, if you need anything,"

"Jane," Jane introduced herself.

Jack nodded yet again. "Get to work. I won't be too far,"

"Okay," Jane nodded, getting to her feet slowly. She looked around for someone to help, and succeeded, helping out a young brunette man, just as Toni-Anne went to help calm down a young blonde woman. Jane had just finished patching up the brunette when she spotted the body of the businessman who had been in her seat. He was bloody, and obviously dead. _That could've been Toni or me._ She shook the thought out of her head and then turned, hearing feminine yelling. She spotted Claire a few feet away next to Jack, then frowned. _Oh, tell me she isn't… _Claire yelling that she was having contractions was all she needed to hear before she took off in Claire's direction and dropped to her knees next to Jack to see what she could do.

Jack looked at her and opened his mouth to talk, then frowned. "Duck!"

Jane instinctively ducked, just as she heard an explosion behind her and turned just enough to see one of the plane's engines had exploded.

Jack waited a few seconds, then looked at Claire. "Look at me, everything's gonna be alright, you understand me, but you're gonna have to stay absolutely still. You know her?" he pointed at Jane.

"Spoke… a little… on the plane," Claire replied through gasps.

Jack nodded. "Alright, she's gonna take care of you for now. Got it?" he looked at Jane, who nodded. He glanced up as he saw a heavy man come into view. "Hey, you!" he called.

The man turned.

Jack pointed at Jane. "Help her with the other one, will you?"

The man nodded.

Jack started instructing both of them. "Get her away from these fumes. Take her over there. If her contractions are less than three minutes apart, call out for me," Jack finished.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" the man trailed off, then saw Jack had already taken off. "Hey! What's your name?!" he called after him.

"Jack!" Jack called back.

The man looked at Jane. "Yours?"

"Jane. And you?"

"Hurley," Hurley replied. "…How're we gonna work this?"

"I have no clue, to be honest. I've carried women, but they were never pregnant," Jane admitted. "I still can't believe this is happening…"

"Same here," Hurley agreed.

Claire let out a whimper.

They tried to calm Claire down for a few minutes. That was, until they heard Jack screaming "Move!". They exchanged looks when it sounded like he was getting closer to them. "What the hell?" they turned, and sure enough, Jack was running at full speed towards them, screaming something about 'the wing'. They both looked up and cursed, seeing the wing of the plane that they had been standing under was wobbling, about to come down. "SHIT!" they both took Claire by whichever side of her they were closest to and dragged her away, just as the wing collapsed. All three of them fell down to the sand moments later. Luckily Claire managed to catch herself so there was barely any damage done to herself or her unborn baby.

"You okay?!" they heard Jack yell as he ran over to them.

Hurley muttered "Yeah", Jane lifted up a weak thumbs-up, and Claire just groaned to acknowledge him.

Jack nodded. "Stay with her!" he ordered.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere," Hurley assured him.

Jane turned, hearing Toni-Anne calling for her. "It never ends," she panted, then looked from Claire to Hurley. "Can you handle her on your own?"

Hurley nodded, then looked at Toni-Anne. "Family?"

"Sister," Jane confirmed.

Hurley nodded. "Yeah, go, we'll be fine,"

"Thanks," Jane nodded before running off towards Toni-Anne. Something told her that it was going to be one Hell of a night.


	2. The Island Idiot

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I don't own Lost. What you don't recognize is mine… uh… what else? Uh… the first pre-crash connection between Jane and another character is gonna be revealed in this one… Toni-Anne's will be next chapter… Enjoy.**

Most of the rest of the day, Jane and Toni-Anne had been running around, helping other survivors. While Jane was patching people up, Toni-Anne was helping getting families back together and other things along those lines. That evening, they had sat down on the beach, much like most of the other survivors, staring out onto the water, trying to come to terms with what had just occurred.

Toni-Anne sighed and put her head on Jane's shoulder. "What're we gonna do, Janie?"

Jane looked up. "For now? All we can do is wait… wait for someone to come look for us… in a ship… plane… anything," she shrugged.

"Right-O, Cop-O! Hell, I'd settle for having flyin' pigs come and get us!"

Jane groaned, recognizing the voice that had just came from behind them, then sighed when she moved to the side because the sand beside her shifted since another person had just sat down. "Of course you can sit here, Sawyer," she said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Blue, and I'm happy to see you're alive, too!" Sawyer nodded, getting comfortable.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You can make a rhyme. I'm so happy for you," she looked at him. "Don't you have anything else better to do, Sawyer? We lost a sister, here! You mind leaving us alone?"

Sawyer looked from Jane to Toni-Anne, then back. "Ah, Tall One!"

"Gabriella!" Jane growled. "Seriously, scram,"

Sawyer shrugged and leaned back so he was lying down. "Nah, I like this spot you got yourselves, here. How's about this… I'll keep my mouth shut until you're done grievin',"

Even if she had known the man beside her for a short time, she already knew she wouldn't win. He gave off a vibe like that. "Fine," she looked back at Toni-Anne. "We'll get through this, Toni. I promise…"

Toni-Anne nodded slowly.

Jane looked up again. _Gabby, what am I gonna do? Now I'm the oldest… damn, you were the one who kept everything in control for us… you were our leader… I don' think I'm ever gonna adjust to being leader, now…You better be around to help me with that. _

She shook her head, realizing that they were in for more than a Hell of a night. Things were going to change with Gabriella's death… big time. More time passed, and to the sisters' relief, Sawyer had gotten bored and left. Before they knew it, night had fallen. Jane and Toni-Anne had moved so they were closer in by the survivors. They had set up a temporary camp by part of the fuselage that remained. When Jane heard footsteps behind her, she sighed yet again. "Do you ever learn to leave people alone, Sawyer?"

"Uh… who's Sawyer?"

Jane paused, realizing the person wasn't quite Sawyer. She turned around and blushed, seeing it was Hurley. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, clearly you aren't… The guy I thought you were is kinda annoying so we're attempting to steer clear of him,"

Hurley nodded. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Jane," Jane replied. "What's up? Do you need something?"

"Uh… yeah! You know that pregnant lady we helped earlier?"

It took Jane a moment to remember. "Claire, yeah,"

"Well, she's over there all alone, and she doesn't have any food, so I saw you guys talking on the plane before it crashed, so I figured you know her so it wouldn't be totally um… awkward if you brought some food over to her with me?"

Jane nodded. "Of course. Let's go. Where is it?"

"Over here," Hurley led her a few feet to where some boxes filled with food were being piled up. Both of them took a box each. Hurley had food while Jane had drinks. They looked around for Claire, then found her and made their way over to her.

"Hey, Claire, right?" Jane asked, kneeling down to her right.

Claire looked at her. "Oh! It's you! I was just thinking about you! Clearly you're alright. What about your sisters?"

Jane pressed her lips into a thin line. "Toni-Anne's banged up, but she'll be fine… Gabby didn't make it,"

Claire frowned. "I'm sorry,"

Jane nodded. "Thanks," she looked down at the boxes, then at Hurley. "We brought some food and drinks over here… looks like water and juice here… and… I have no clue what he has," she laughed, nodding at Hurley. "You want anything,"

"Sure," Claire nodded. "Water, please?"

Jane handed her a bottle.

Hurley looked down. "Uh… and… something," he handed her a foil-wrapped tray.

"Thanks. Hurley, right?" Claire asked.

Hurley nodded. "Need anymore uh… baby stuff?"

Claire shook her head. "No… No, I'm okay,"

Jane leaned forward. "You tell us if you need anything, alright?"

"Will do," Claire replied.

"Hang in there," Hurley added.

"You too. Both of you," Claire smiled.

Jane smiled back and squeezed Claire's shoulder reassuringly before getting up and going back to their camp, and frowned, seeing Sawyer and Toni-Anne talking. "Already corrupting my sister?!" she called.

Sawyer smirked. "Yeah, that's my plan. Take over the island, starting with the second youngest person here!" he called back. "Where we you to stop me?"

Toni Anne laughed.

Jane shrugged. "Helping the others. Telling them to avoid you," She smirked right back. Using a bit of the truth never hurt when lying.

Sawyer nodded. "Can't complain there, Copper,"

"It's Jane, remember?"

"I don't use real names much," Sawyer replied.

"I've noticed," Jane informed him.

Sawyer laughed. "I'd hope so," he pointed to the other side of the fuselage. "This side taken?"

Jane sighed. "No,". _WHY DIDN'T YOU LIE, YOU IDIOT?! YOU JUST GAVE HIM ANOTHER OPPURUNITY TO ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!_ She thought to herself.

"Good," Sawyer went to the other side of the fuselage and dumped a few things, including the bag he had been holding, against it. He came back around. "Keep an eye on that for me, will ya?"

"Why? Afraid someone's gonna steal your stuff?" Toni-Anne asked.

"Steal it back, really, Hannah Montana," Sawyer replied.

Jane closed her eyes. _Perfect. Now I also let a freaking __thief__ stay by us. Brilliant. _

Sawyer paused, not catching the look. "Wait, Your last name wouldn't happen to start with a 'P', would it?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Middle initial's an 'A'?"

"… That's not creepy at all," Jane crossed her arms.

Sawyer shrugged. "No, I have your pack, here," he disappeared behind the makeshift wall between them again, then came back with her blue backpack, which had J.A.P written on the side in marker. "I don't know your middle or last name, but I feel bad for you with those initials. Ever run into a Vietnam vet?"

Jane narrowed her eyes, then took the bag. "You're an idiot,"

"I've been called worse, Copper," he replied.

Jane started unzipping the bag.

Sawyer waved his hands. "I'll save you the trouble. I jacked your book, water, and sunglasses,"

Jane raised her eyebrows, now. "You're telling me this… why?"

Sawyer looked almost offended briefly, then burst out laughing. " 'Cause you're too damn easy to fool, Copper!" he replied, then nodded at the bag. "I did take the water, but the book and sunglasses are still in there. I promise,"

"That's convincing," Jane mumbled, opening her bag and going through it to make sure he wasn't lying. Sure enough, the only thing that was missing in it was the water, just as he said.

"See?" Sawyer smirked. "Why do you keep an empty notebook in there, anyway?" he asked.

"It was… a project for an old friend… didn't get around to it in Australia," she replied.

Sawyer nodded. "That's not a convincing 'friend'? What's the real connection? Husband? Boyfriend?… …" he looked her over for a moment. "… Wife? Girlfriend?"

Jane scoffed. "Not that it's your business, but male friend, Kevin. No romance whatsoever. We had a plan to go to Australia, then some bitch Monica who had been playing him for a very long time drugged him, and now he's in a coma because when the damn doctors tried to get the drug outta his system, something went wrong, and his body reacted negatively. That was another reason I went to Australia! Because I know he would've wanted me to. My sisters and I were so preoccupied that I didn't get to write about what we saw, because that was my plan for him!" she ended, nearly yelling the last part. She hadn't wanted to tell him the whole story, but the memory triggered the whole rant.

Sawyer, who was speechless, gaped at her for a while. He noticed even Toni-Anne looked stunned. "I'm uh… I'm gonna go call it a night. Bye!" he bolted to the to the other side of the wall as fast as possible.

Jane huffed and sat down, then dug out the notebook from her bag. She stared at it for a good long while, then got an idea. _Sorry, Kev_. She opened to the front page and dug out a pen from the bottom of her bag and started writing.

**Day 1 on the island: **

**I can't believe what's going on. Our plane crashed in this weird place. Surprisingly, there are quite a few of us who survived. Gabby wasn't one of them. I don't know how I'll handle this. I met this smartass on the plane, Sawyer. Now I'm stuck camped out with the island idiot barely four feet away. I can only hope that all of us, Sawyer, Toni, Me… and all the other survivors, that is, can manage to get along and not kill each other before help arrives… there's only one way to find out.**


	3. Family Matters

**Cheers for the reviews, glad you like the fic so far, oh, and to** **Passionately Purple Paramoure. There IS a reason as to why Jane's more thinking about the fact that Gabriella's dead as opposed to breaking down, and an explanation is gonna be coming up shortly in this chap. Part of it is gonna remain a mystery for a while though. **

**---**

Jane had just managed to finish writing the last bit of her entry without having Sawyer looking over her shoulder when there was a loud mechanical sound that came out of nowhere. "What the Hell?" she mumbled.

"Dunno…" Sawyer replied.

They both got up and were joined by Toni-Anne seconds later when everyone started to walk a few feet in the direction of the sound until trees in the distance started shaking.

"Did anybody see that?" Claire called from a few paces ahead.

"Oh yeah, we saw it," Jane nodded, just as the noise continued, then stopped.

A young man in front of her mumbled, "Terrific,". It wasn't far off from what everyone else was thinking.

--

Barely anyone slept the rest of the night. Jane and Toni-Anne were two of that group, troubled about one of their losses. Toni-Anne didn't know there were supposed to be two. Jane did, which was why she was yet again, staring out onto the water, just as a bald man on the other side of the area was. She closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Wow, that's the first time you've blinked in two minutes!"

Jane groaned. "Shoo, Sawyer, don't bother me,"

"You look like you could use someone to talk to,"

"Well, you don't strike me as the kind of person you would want to talk to, and I do better with emotions on my own, thanks,"

"I find that hard to believe, Copper," Sawyer replied, leaning on the wall of the fuselage. "You don't strike me as that kinda person,"

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Touche,"

Sawyer smirked. "Gotcha. Smoke?" he held up the pack of cigarettes.

"No thanks, I don't," Jane replied.

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna give you one, anyway,"

Jane shook her head, opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Oooh, nearly got somethin'," Sawyer grinned. "Come on, speak!"

"What? So you can use it against me sometime later?" Jane asked.

"Maybe," Sawyer shrugged.

Jane sighed. "Fine. Whatever… I'm beaten up about Gabby's death, but… at the same time, relieved-"

"That your sister died?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows. "Copper, even I've done some low things but I wouldn't go that low!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No, you idiot. I'm relieved because our uncle was supposed to be on the plane. Supposed to be a surprise for Toni, who hasn't seen him in ages. We got off, then wait a while because "we couldn't find the baggage claim", then he'd be waiting for us when we got there… something came up. He didn't tell us what… I'm relieved because… what if he did come… what if he didn't make it either, ya know?"

"Hm," Sawyer nodded, then laughed. "The way cops think, boy. Makes me crazy sometimes," he told her before walking away.

Jane watched him, then chuckled. Of all the ways to get rid of him, he'd leave after you opened up to him. Now that was by far the most unexpected mannerism she'd ever experienced.

---

Toni-Anne looked around, trying to find anything that belonged to her or her sister. She had succeeded in finding a couple of more things, but it was proving to be hard since everything was scattered around in a pile. She had just managed to pull out one of her shirts from under a pair of jeans when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

She turned around, addressing the second blonde she had seen around the camp they had made. She had forgotten her name. Madison, or something, maybe. It was then that she realized the girl did look familiar. "Uh… maybe?"

The blonde's face lit up. "You work at Juice in the Sunset Mall back in L.A!" she pointed at her.

Toni-Anne raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, but I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Pink Zoom skirt, Cali Capris and Jubilee sweatpants?" the blonde pointed at herself.

Now Toni-Anne remembered the young woman. It had taken her literally forty five minutes to go through every inch of the store to find those three items that the woman in front of her had wanted because she hadn't shut up about needing them. "Oh right, sorry! Uh… hi,"

"Hi. I'm Shannon, by the way. My brother said I better start learning names. Might as well start here,"

Toni-Anne shook her hand. "I'm Toni-Anne, but please, call me Toni,"

"Sure," Shannon nodded. "Well, sorry. But I better continue with those names,"

"Go ahead," Toni-Anne smiled before turning her attention back to the pile. "Come on, how hard is it to find a bright yellow Cheerleading shirt with my name on it?!" she demanded.

"Bright yellow cheerleading shirt?" someone repeated.

Toni-Anne sighed, then looked up, seeing a man with brown hair looking at her. "Yeah,"

The man looked down. "I couldn't help but hear your name is Toni-Anne…"

"Uh huh…" Toni-Anne nodded slowly, slightly creeped out by now.

"Is this what you're looking for?" the man pulled out her shift from another pile.

Toni-Anne grinned. "Thank you so much!" she took it. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh!" The man laughed. "I'm Ethan…"

---

Jane had just joined a few other survivors in a circle when she saw Toni-Anne and Ethan talking and laughing, and couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" the man to her right, Sayid, asked.

"Uh… it may be… does anyone know that guy talking to my sister over there? The one holding the yellow shirt?"

There were a few mumbles of no, which made her more uneasy. Of course, this was only a handful of the group, and there were plenty of others who could know him, but it sent up her radar, anyway. A man who looked to be in his late thirties, early forties talking and laughing with a nineteen year old girl, her sister, no less, who he had just met, could never be good. "Toni!" she called, locking eyes with Ethan ever so briefly before looking back at her sister, who excused herself from her and walked over to the group.

"What's up?" Toni-Anne asked.

Jane shrugged. "Just… be careful when you're talking to people, okay?"

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes. "I'm nineteen, Janie. I can handle myself,"

Jane nodded. "I know, I just… I'm your sister, I'm worried about you… I have to protect you,"

The man across from her, Michael, ducked his head to chuckle. He had been unsure about the woman in front of him, but with what she had just said, he had grown respect for her, being that he was in almost the same situation.

Toni-Anne sighed. "Whatever," she looked at the others, then at Hurley who was coming towards them, then realized one in the circle was Shannon. "Well, I know Hurley and Shannon, but who are the rest of you?"

The one in front of her raised his hand. "I'm Charlie,"

The young boy next to him waved. "I'm Walt,"

"Michael," Michael nodded a greeting.

Sayid and the last unknown man, Boone, introduced themselves, then kept talking until Hurley finally reached them.

"So… I was just looking inside the fuselage… it's pretty grim in there… You think we should do something about the uh…" he looked at Walt. "…B-O-D-Y-S?"

Jane held in a laugh when everyone else merely stared.

"What are you spelling, man? Bodies?" Michael asked.

"B-O-D-_I-E_-S," Walt corrected.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sayid spoke up.

"I agree… but what can we do?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. They'll deal with it when they get here," Shannon cut in, just as Jack approached them.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver to send a …distress signal… help the rescue team… we're gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded. The guy in the suit wakes up… try to keep him calm, don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand?" he asked Boone.

"Yeah," Boone nodded.

Jack looked at Jane. "Can you back him up if it comes to that?"

"Of course," Jane assured him.

"What about the guy with the leg?"

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright," Jack replied.

"Yeah, cool," Boone agreed.

Charlie rocked back and forth, then got up. "I'll come with. I wanna help,"

"I don't need any more help,"

"No, it's cool. I don't feel like standing still, so…"

Jack nodded slowly, then went to walk away, then tapped Jane on the shoulder, then jerked his head to the right, indicating for her to follow him.

She did. When they got a few feet away, she spoke up. "Something wrong?"

"No. Not yet, at least. I put Boone in charge of the wounded and you're backup for that, but… I want you to keep an eye on everything else, okay? I figure I can trust a cop with that task. I don't want any trouble starting,"

"Sure. I understand," Jane rocked back and forth from foot to foot. "Uh… look, I understand if you say no, but can you do me a favor?"

"Name it," Jack shrugged.

"Take my sister with you… I trust that you can keep her out of trouble more than I can… one of the guys here… he's a bit too friendly, you know?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know, Jane…"

"Please? Look, I just have to talk to her. She's right. She can take care of herself, she won't cause trouble or slow you down."

Jack sighed. "You sure?"

Jane nodded.

Jack nodded as well. "Fin, but she has to be ready within five minutes. We want to get this done fast…"

"Thank you so much!" Jane smiled, holding back the urge to hug him.

Jack smiled. "No problem. I uh… I know what it's like to look after your family,"

Jane's smile widened. "Great. I'll get her,"

"Good," Jack watched her go.

When she got back to the circle, Jane merely grabbed her little sister's arm before dragging her off and explaining what was going on. "I can tell he's going out on a limb and not completely okay with this, so please, just… keep quiet unless you need to talk, don't wait to be asked to help, jump in if you need to…"

"Okay, okay," Toni-Anne nodded. "I'm going. I'll see you later,"

"Bye," Jane sighed, watching her, Kate, Jack and Charlie go into the jungle area behind the camp. "Here goes nothin',"

--

The quartet had been walking in silence for a few minutes until the other woman with them, Kate, spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

Charlie and Toni-Anne exchanged looks. "Me or 'er?" Charlie asked.

"You," Kate replied, pointing at Charlie. "Have we ever met anywhere?"

Charlie smiled. "No, that would be unlikely… I look familiar though, right?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

Toni-Anne paused. "Yeah, you kind of do,"

"Can't quite place it?" Charlie asked, enjoying every moment of it.

"No, I can't," Kate replied.

"Same here," Toni-Anne agreed.

"Yeah, I think I know," Charlie scratched his head.

Kate looked back at him and Toni-Anne smiled a bit. "You do?" they asked.

"You all everybody, you all everybody," Charlie sung, then paused, seeing the raise deyebrow looks he was receiving. "You've never heard that song?"

Toni-Anne shrugged. "Rings a bell. Can't remember why, though?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Though I've heard it, I just don't know how the hell-"

"It's us!" Charlie exclaimed. "Drive Shaft!" he held out his right hand. "The ring. Second tour in Finland. You ever heard of Drive Shaft?"

"The band?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, the band!" Charlie nodded.

"You were in Drive Shaft?" Kate asked, obviously not convinced.

"I am in Drive Shaft!" Charlie replied. "I play bass!"

"Serious?"

"Yeah! Charlie! Track three! You know, I do background vocals!"

Kate laughed. "My friend Beth would freak. She loves you guys,"

"Gimme Beth's number! I'll call her! I'd love to! She live nearby?" Charlie asked just as Jack came back around towards them.

Kate looked at him and asked if he had heard of Drive Shaft just as Charlie looked at her. "Ring that bell again now?" he asked.

"Maybe. Have you guys been any opening acts at variety rock concerts? Gabby always took Jane and I…"

"Yeah! Back a couple of years!" Charlie nodded.

"Then I probably have heard you guys," Toni-Anne nodded.

Charlie grinned, then saw Jack staring at him. "You know, You all everybody, you all every…body?" he trailed off when he saw Jack shake his head.

"We gotta keep movin'," Jack shrugged, continuing to walk.

Charlie frowned and looked at the women.

"You were good," Kate reassured him before following him.

"Yeah. Actually, you were the best during one of those concerts, in my opinion." Toni-Anne offered.

"Why thank you. At least you two appreciate my music," he replied. "And we ARE good! We're still together!"

"Really?" Toni-Anne laughed.

"Uh huh," Charlie nodded as they started walking. They kept up the conversation until it suddenly started pouring.

Toni-Anne sighed. "As if it couldn't get any worse…"

She had no clue how wrong she was.

**A/N: Okay, so the girls' uncle is kinda obvious and not so much a mystery if you think about it given the one clue I gave, but still, not gonna be revealed for a bit... REVIEW!**


	4. Scarred

**A/N: Cheers for the reviews. I don't own "Lost", blah blah blah, enjoy. Oh, and if you were thinking this is leaning towards a Charlie/Toni-Anne and probably think it's also leaning towards Jack/Toni-Anne during one scene in this chap, I'm telling you now that it's not. I adore Charlie/Claire and well, Jack and... anyone but Kate or Juliet because I can't stand either of them, but that's just me. Movin' on. Reviews would be much appreciated. **

_Flashback: _

_Jane frowned and leaned on the hotel room desk, holding the phone more close to her ear. "Aww, really? You can't make it?" _

"_No, sorry, Suzie Q… damn, Toni woulda loved it," came the reply on the phone. "So how's Australia treatin' ya?"_

"_Good, Sergeant Pepper, but I'm ready to come home," Jane laughed. "Hey, listen. You, Gabs, Toni and I have been on the phone longer than expected, so we gotta run, okay? Sorry,"_

"_No problem, sweetheart. I love ya, and give my love to Gabs and Toni, okay?" _

_Jane laughed. "Alright. Love you too," _

"_Fly safe," _

"_We will. Bye!" Jane hung up, and then glanced over at Gabriella, who was waving her arms. "What?" _

"_Took you long enough. We gotta go!" Gabriella pointed to the hotel room door. _

"_Hey, it's not my fault you guys took forever on the phone!" Jane shot back. "I just got to exchange greetings and…" she trailed off, looking at Toni-Anne. "Talk about baseball scores back home," she finished. _

_Toni-Anne laughed. "Whatever. You heard her, let's go! There's something called traffic and security, you know!" she replied, taking her luggage off the couch. _

"_Yeah, yeah," Jane sighed. "Let's go before we miss the flight and everything gets blamed on me," _

"_Works for me!" Gabriella laughed before getting her own luggage. _

_After a few more seconds and after seeing they had everything, the sisters hurried out of the room to check out of the hotel. _

_End Flashback_

_-__---_

Toni-Anne let out a groan of annoyance when it started pouring rain when they had reached a clearing. "Are you kidding me?!"

Charlie nodded, putting his hand over his head to block some of the water. "Yeah, this normal? Day turning into night? You know, end of the world type weather?" he noticed he and Toni-Anne were dropping behind the other two. "Guys?!" he sped up.

Toni-Anne sighed and hurried after them. _Great. Just great. _

--

**Back at the camp:**

Jane groaned, also getting part of the same rainstorm. "Where'd this come from?" she mumbled, then looked as everyone scrambled for cover, making sure everyone made it somewhere. She spotted the bald man she kept seeing. "Hey, sir! You wanna get out of that rain?!" she called, then chuckled a bit, seeing Sawyer stomp under the fuselage, cursing as he dropped his things into the corner to keep them dry. She looked back at the bald man, seeing that he had just seemed to hear her.

"No, I'm fine," he called.

"Alright," Jane sighed. Must have a couple of screws loose… aw, Hell, maybe he just likes the rain. In my teen years I was always thrilled about rain. You're hanging around Sawyer too much, now.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there?! You on crack or something?" Sawyer called over the rain, poking his head out of the shelter.

"Just making sure everyone's oka-"

The rustling from the previous night started up, and some of the people got out of their shelters to see the trees moving.

Jane sighed. "Fantastic. Just fantastic,"

---

**In the jungle:**

Toni-Anne had just managed to catch up to the other three. "Guys, maybe we should stop until the rain slows…" she stopped, mid sentence when she saw the front of their plane jutting out of the ground a few feet away. "…Down," she finished.

They were all silent for a while, gaping at it until Jack spoke up. "Well, let's do this," he started towards it. Everyone followed hesitantly.

"Oh my God…" Toni-Anne breathed, choking when she smelled… well, God knows what at this point. The rain didn't help the smell at all.

"Let's get this trans…" Charlie trailed off.

"Transceiver," Jack looked at him.

"Transceiver thing and get the hell out," Charlie nodded.

Jack started climbing up towards the cabin and everyone followed, and Toni-Anne figured out just what the smell was and let out a shriek, seeing the dead bodies that she hadn't before. When the others turned to her, she blushed. "…Sorry,"

"You wanna wait outside?" Jack suggested.

"Would you mind?" Toni-Anne asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. Besides, you don't look any more than twenty. I have a feeling this isn't something a girl your age should see so young,"

"Thanks," Toni-Anne nodded, switching places with Charlie and climbing back out of the plane. Hearing yelling shortly after didn't help her nerves. She waited a couple of more minutes, then her heart started beating even faster when she herd the mystery noise from the night, and she realized she was in no mood to see what it was so she risked going back in, but by the time she got to the cockpit area, the plane started shaking. She let out a scream again and held on until it stopped, only to hear Charlie yell "What the hell just happened?!" before it started shaking again, then a second later, it started dropping, then the movement stopped. She barely managed to realize that the plane had just stopped because it had fallen to the ground and off the slant. A moment later, she saw Kate stumbling out of the cockpit. "W-w-what-"

"No time. We gotta go," Jack cut her off, grabbing her arm and dragging her back down out of the cockpit. They all took off in the opposite direction, running faster as the roaring got louder. They ran for what seemed like hours with Kate and Toni-Anne in the lead. When they roaring died down, Toni-Anne realized something. Jack and Charlie weren't behind them. "Whoa! Hold on!" she grabbed Kate's arm and yanked her behind a tree. "Where are the others?!"

Kate looked around, seeing she was right. "JACK?!". No response at all. They stood together, waiting, listening eagerly for anything, but still nothing came.

Toni-Anne looked over at Kate when she started to count. "What're you doing?" she hissed.

"3…" Kate continued, not paying any mind to her.

"Hey!"

"Four…. Five,"

Both jumped, hearing a noise behind them, then turned to see what it was. When nothing showed up, they exchanged horrified glances, then turned back, only to let out a scream since someone in a hood was right in front of them.

The hooded-person fell back, as did his hood, and the girls let out a sigh when they saw it was Charlie.

"Where the hell's Jack?" Kate demanded.

"I dunno!" Charlie shook his head.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah! He pulled me up!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?!"

"We got separated! Look! I fell down! He came back for me! That thing was-"

"Did you see it?" Kate demanded, calmer than before.

"Calm down," Toni-Anne helped him up.

Charlie nodded at her, then looked at Kate. "No, we were right there. We were dead! I was… and then Jack came back and he pulled me up! I don't know where he is," he explained.

Kate looked around. "We have to go back for him,"

"What?!" Charlie and Toni-Anne demanded.

"Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing!"

"Then don't come," Kate snarled, heading in the opposite direction than the one they had been running in before. She looked back at Toni-Anne. "You coming?"

Toni-Anne hesitated before groaning and following her. Charlie soon joined them a few moments later. They continued on their way back, looking for any trace of Jack.

"I heard you shout… I heard you shout 'Jack'. I'm Charlie, by the way," Charlie told Kate a few minutes into walking.

The three of them stopped when they spotted something shiny in the mud.

Kate squatted down to pick it up.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"Pilot's wings…" Toni-Anne deadpanned. She watched as Kate looked up, then looked up as well and covered her mouth to keep in yet another scream, seeing a bloody, mangled body.

"She's right. It's the pilot,"

The three turned, seeing Jack a few feet away.

Jack nodded at them, then looked at Toni-Anne. "So much for not seeing anything that could scar you for life…"

Toni-Anne just looked at him, not finding her voice. She sunk slowly to her knees and closed her eyes, putting her head down to try and let the nausea she felt pass.

"Did you see it?" Kate asked after glancing over at the girl.

"No. It was right behind me… I… dove into the bushes,"

Toni-Anne shook her head, then covered her ears, not in any mood to hear the answer to Charlie's question about how what happened to the pilot could actually occur.

After a few seconds, she looked up when she felt a hand on her back. It was Jack.

"Hey, we should keep moving. You think you're gonna be okay?"

"Would 'maybe' be an acceptable answer?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "That's just fine. Come on," he offered his hand.

She took it and he helped her to her feet and steadied her. She smiled weakly when he raised his eyebrows as if asking how she was. "I'm fine,"

Jack nodded. "Good," he motioned for her to start walking in the direction Kate had just started, keeping an eye on her, making sure she didn't stumble. He waited until she successfully walked a few feet with no problems before he started looking over the satellite phone for any chance at a signal.

"Anything?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet," Jack shook his head.

The next few minutes consisted of the question and answer being repeated every couple of minutes. Toni-Anne was surprised that she actually was able to smile when she imagined Jane tackling Charlie against a tree and telling him to stop asking if they had anything, which was exactly what she would've done. However, the happy thought was interrupted when an image of the dead captain came back into her mind. When Jack said it would scar me for life, he wasn't joking.

"Anything?"

"No. You keep asking me if there's anything," Jack sighed.

"Well, pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot got ripped from the cockpit…"

The image was back and Toni-Anne had to turn sharply to get sick.

Jack dropped back to see to her, then when she nodded again, he put an arm reassuringly on her shoulder and started walking beside her.

Seeing the ordeal was over, though he still felt bad, Charlie continued. "He had that transceiver working, so… is there anything?"

"No," Jack repeated.

"…Okay," Charlie nodded.

Toni-Anne sighed. It was going to be a long walk home.

--

**Back at the camp:**

Everyone was slowly coming out of hiding since the rain had stopped and were getting back with family or other survivors they had been talking to.

"Hey! Claire!" Jane waved, seeing the fellow blonde a few feet away.

Claire smiled. "Hi!"

Jane knelt down next to her. "How are you? You find shelter okay?"

"I'm fine. Yeah. I was one of the first in one, actually," Claire nodded. "You? I saw you calling for everyone to find shelter. You didn't get soaked too bad, did you?"

"Naw, I'm fine. Nothing the sun can't dry," Jane joked.

"Good," Claire smiled.

Jane nodded, then spotted something grey go flying forward out of the corner of her eye. "What the…?" she looked over, then frowned, seeing Sawyer throw a punch at Sayid. "What did he start now?" she mumbled, running over to him. "Hey!" she caught him under the arms after Sayid had shoved him backwards and started dragging him backwards, trying to fight against his kicking. "Calm down! What the hell's going on?!" she demanded, not missing a beat when Jack came out of nowhere and held Sayid back. She would've laughed when Sayid yelled that he was 'sick of this redneck' if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You want some more?!" Sawyer demanded.

"Sawyer, stop it!" Jane ordered.

"Blue! Help me out, here! This guy hijacked out plane!"

"What?!" Jane demanded, not believing him at all.

"Yes, tell everyone what you told me! Tell them I crashed the plane! Go on!"

"If the shoe fits, buddy!" Sawyer called over his shoulder since Jane had managed to turn him around.

"Sawyer!" she repeated, then realized when he stopped shouting he lost a bit more energy and relaxed slightly, but not by much.

"What's going on?!" Jack demanded.

"My kid found these in the jungle," Michael explained, holding up a set of handcuffs.

Jack panted, looking them over. "… Jane?"

"Not mine. I may be off duty but I don't pack when I'm overseas," she explained.

Sawyer took his turn to explain his side. "This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up… hands folded underneath the blanket, and for some reason, just pointin' this out, the guy I saw next to him didn't make it!"

Jane tried to remember if she had seen Sayid around, but the events on the plane were still foggy.

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior," Sayid shook his finger at Sawyer.

Jane sighed and got a tighter grip on Sawyer's arm when he advanced on the man.

"You don't think I saw them pull you outta line before we boarded. Blue, tell 'em!"

"I didn't see a damn thing you're talking about! I was late, remember?!" she demanded, shoving him back when he launched himself at Sayid again.

"Bring it!" he screamed when Sayid did the same.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned, not expecting the shout to come from Kate.

Sawyer calmed down, then glared at Jane. "Get offa me," he yanked his arm free.

Jane crossed her own arms, keeping an eye on him.

"We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

There was a few beats of silence until Sayid spoke up. "Yes, I might be able to,"

"Oh, great, perfect! Let's trust this guy!" Sawyer threw up his arms.

"Hey, we're all in this together, man, let's treat each other with a little respect!". The comment had come from Hurley this time.

"Shut up, Lardo!" Sawyer snapped.

"Sawyer!" Jane scolded.

"What're you gonna do, Copper? You just said you're not packin' and you sure as hell don't have the handcuffs now!"

"Knock it off all the same," Jack replied, coming to Jane's aid.

Sawyer glared at both of them before turning his attention back to Jack. "Whatever you say, Doc, you're the hero," he stormed off.

After yet another couple of seconds of silence, another one of the younger group of survivors spoke up. Jane seemed to remember his name was Boone.

"You found the cockpit?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"Were there any survivors?" Boone continued.

"No," Jack shook his head.

"It's dual-band, military spec. Chances are the battery is good but the radio is dead,"

"Can you fix it?" Kate asked.

"I need some time," Sayid replied before walking away.

Jane watched him, then looked. Everyone looked like they had questions. "Hey, Jack? Where's-"

"Toni-Anne's back where you have your things set up… she uh… she…" Jack trailed off. "Didn't feel very well towards the end,"

Jane raised an eyebrow at the odd way he said the last part, then left in search of her sister. When she found her, she jogged over to her spot, seeing Toni-Anne 's head down, just as it was before. She spotted Sawyer on the other side of the wall and growled a bit, wondering if he had said something to her, but when he saw her coming, she stopped since she could've sworn after he glared at her, he looked at Toni-Anne with concern before walking away. She knelt down beside her "Are you okay?"

Toni-Anne nodded. "Jane… we… they found the pilot,"

Jack said there were no survivors…" Jane pointed out.

"I was there, Jane! I know! … with the smell of the bodies… I… I couldn't go in there, then… we heard that thing and ran… and… well, we were talking… that thing killed the pilot… then… we saw his body in a tree, and… oh god," she flung her arms around Jane.

Jane hugged her tightly. "I told you it's gonna be okay, so it's gonna be okay,"

"I'm scared, Janie. I haven't been so scared since I was a kid… I feel like a kid, now,"

"I know, Toni. I understand. Like I said, I'm scared too… but we need to stick together, okay? If not, we're all gonna be in deep shit. You gotta keep the promise about being strong. You can do that for me, right?"

Toni-Anne hesitated before nodding.

Jane smiled. "I love you," she hugged Toni-Anne, not noticing the shadow above them.

"Uh… excuse me?"

Jane looked up, seeing Sayid. "Oh, hi…."

He smiled. "Hello… Miss. Payton, correct?" he looked at Toni-Anne. "Both Miss. Payton's," he corrected.

Jane's smile grew. "Jane, please,"

"Toni," Toni-Anne nodded.

"Jane, Toni," Sayid restated, then looked at Jane. "I just wanted to thank you for hearing what your husband had to say and not automatically siding with him… after 9/11, I trust many people wouldn't do that for me,"

"Well then, you're lucky I'm unbiased and… my what?" her smile faded.

"Your husband… I believe you called him… Sawyer?"

"No. Oh, HELL NO!" Jane got up. "I would shoot myself before I married that guy! We were just next to each other on the plane, which is why he addressed me about you being in business class, but that's it! He just hasn't left me alone since we got here,"

Sayid gaped briefly. "I apologize. I just assumed… from what I've seen, many couples often wear similar shirts or similar color combinations in airports to keep track of each other,"

"What?" Jane began, but then figured out what he meant. She recalled Sawyer had s grey t-shirt over a black one, and here she was with a grey tank top over a black one. "Damn it," without another thought, she took off the grey one, tossed it by her bag, and tugged the black one down. Lower on her stomach.

Sayid blinked. "And you may want to talk to him. I saw you two arguing but he had a smile, then when he left, he talked to that Shannon woman and called you his wife… I guess he passed it over as a lover's quarrel,"

Jane didn't know if he was telling the truth or just saying it to get another person against Sawyer, but for some reason, she believed the first choice. "Excuse me, I have a bone to pick with the Island Idiot," she headed off in the direction Sawyer had gone, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Sayid watched her. "I should not have told her that, should I?" he asked Toni-Anne.

"Was it a lie or the truth?"

"I promise it was the truth… she looks very angry… enough to do bodily harm… not that he doesn't deserve it, but…". However, the last part was not heard, because Toni-Anne had already started hurrying after Jane when Sayid had brought up the 'bodily harm' part.

"… I definitely should not have told her that,"


	5. Will Do

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I don't own Lost, what you don't recognize is mine... moving on. Enjoy. **

Sawyer had just finished rolling his eyes at some couple that he hadn't seen yet when he heard his name being called, though it didn't seem happy. He grinned, recognizing the voice. He had finally one-upped her. " What's up, Blue?" he turned around to address her. His smile only slightly faltered when he saw her expression. What had he done?_ Oh, she must've heard about the wife thing… is the thought really that bad? Oh, there it is. The hand._ He braced himself for the slap that he knew was coming, so needless to say when it came back then drew into a fist, he was surprised. It wasn't a slap to the face he received, but a punch to the nose that sent him right down to the ground. "Son of a bitch!" he looked up. "What the hell's your problem?!"

"My problem is you, you jackass! I'm a cop. I'm supposed to help people out in these situations. I can't have you running around saying that I'm your wife, just for the sake of that joke where if someone of the opposite sex is annoying you, you say that to some passerby! They think we're in a relationship, chances are some of them are gonna jump to conclusions that you and I are similar in personality. Why's that a problem? They'll think I'm a bitch. Having people think I'm a bitch while trying to help them… DOESN'T WORK OUT!" Jane replied, now panting to recover from the rant.

Sawyer tried to stop himself, but failed to let the little snort come out of his nose in reaction. "So?"

Jane gaped at him before throwing her hands up, then moving them back and forth. "Tk-b-ye…" she looked up. "GAH!" She pointed at him. "Stay away from me!" she threatened before storming off.

"Kinda hard when we're staying about three feet away from each other, don'tcha think?!" he called. He laughed again when she just flipped him off over her shoulder. He looked at the small group of four that were about seven feet away who had heard the whole thing. "She digs me." He told them before walking away.

Jane, on the other hand, just went back to her and Toni-Anne's spot to cool off instead of basking in the knowledge she had decked one of the toughest-looking people in the group.

"What was that about?" someone laughed from a few feet away.

She looked up, seeing Claire a few feet away, sitting in one of the rows of plane chairs that had been moved from the cabin. "Oh, with Kid Rock?"

Claire laughed again, then nodded.

"Taking care of a problem." Jane dismissed it.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Ah, the husband and wife thing."

Jane set her bag against the wall of the plane to neaten up the area. "He told you, too?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I was across from you guys on the plane, remember? I know you two aren't married. Tried to back you up and told him to not spread the idea, but he didn't listen."

"Oh, what a surprise, but thanks all the same." Jane offered, the first half sarcastic, but the last half was good-natured. She looked up, seeing Toni-Anne venture over. "Hey, sweetheart. What's up?" She asked, starting to go through another bag she had, going over a mental checklist of what she had brought in order to see if it was there.

Toni-Anne shrugged. "The others are going off again… I may go with them again."

"You sure that's such a good idea with what happened last time?" Jane asked.

"What else am I supposed to do here, Jane? Just sit around? I need to be moving, be occupied!" Toni-Anne insisted. "You have Claire to talk to. Everyone else who I know is going except Ethan."

Jane rolled her eyes. "And that's supposed to convince me to let you go anyway? No. The last thing you need is having more trauma seeing something you shouldn't. Stay with us. Check if any of our stuff is mixed in somewhere in the wreckage."

Toni-Anne motioned at the bags. "You're doing that already!"

Jane pointed at the other bags that were in a pile. "Please? You might be surprised."

"Fine." Toni-Anne turned and headed for the bags.

Jane watched her, then turned and settled down in the seat beside Claire.

Claire smiled at her. "You must've had a really great mum. You obviously have the mother's touch."

Jane looked at her. "Oh? Heh, yeah… well, when she was around. My mom and dad traveled a lot. We stayed with our uncle most of our lives. I can't complain about that, though. He was awesome. We learned a lot of stuff." She laughed. "Stuff my parents would prefer we didn't, really."

Claire's smile grew. "And you're not a mum yourself?"

Jane shook her head. "No, Gabby's the mom…" she froze as realization set in. Her head drooped, settling into her hands. "Gabby's the mom… Oh God, Mimi…" she mumbled, then got up. "Mimi… Mimi, Mimi, Mimi… SHIT!" she kicked the wall, ignoring the pain.

Claire frowned. "Who's Mimi… if you don't mind me asking?"

Jane shook her head. "Michelle, Gabby's daughter. She's three. Father's the biggest asshole in the world, and Gabby lost custody of her to him two years ago." She got back down. "Son of a bitch. What is that bastard gonna do now that she's not gonna come back. He'll pull all the stops if I get off this island and try for custody."

Claire's heart went out to the woman, and she subconsciously touched her stomach, realizing just how lucky she was. She suddenly felt bad and instantly pulled back.

Jane caught the movement. "Hey, it's okay… you have your little bundle of joy intact. Be happy."

Claire laughed weakly. "Yeah, you're right."

Jane nodded, then glanced at Claire's lap, seeing a small book with a pen. "Ah, you too, huh?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Jane pointed at the book. "Keeping track of what's going on?"

Claire nodded again. "Yeah, you?"

"First day only. I wasn't very motivated to write." Jane replied.

Claire smiled. "Who could blame you?"

The two blondes looked up when they saw the Korean man they had seen off and on come up to them, shoving something that looked like it was living but wasn't supposed to on a tray into their faces. He started talking in Korean, motioning at it.

"Uh… no, no thanks." They both reasoned, but he couldn't quit. Jane tried to remember the few Korean words she had picked up, but failed, settling for waving her hand. Claire followed suit, repeating "no". After a while of him keeping at it, Jane sighed. "He's not gonna quit."

Claire made a little noise in the back of her throat indicating that she agreed, then forced a smile. "Alright." She took one.

"You set me up. I hate you." Jane mumbled before taking one. She exchanged looks before putting it in their mouths.

Jane held back the gag as several tastes attacked, no, stabbed her tastebuds. Spicy, sour, bitter and salty all at the same time. She picked up what was possibly the fruit taste that it was supposed to have, but it didn't last long. "Uh… yum!" she made a thumbs up, and the Korean man nodded. "Right." Her head snapped in Claire's direction when she suddenly doubled over and looked like she was about to be sick. "Claire? Claire!" she put her hand on Claire's back. She was confused right away when Claire squealed and laughed before grabbing both his and her hands. "Claire?" she repeated, less worried.

"It kicked! I just felt it!" Claire explained before putting their hands to her stomach.

It took Jane a minute to find the movement, but sure enough, it was there. "Oh my God!"

Claire squealed again. "He kicked!"

Jane pulled her into a loose hug. "I Toldja it was fine!"

The Korean, on the other hand, hurried away.

Jane smiled. "Well, you still have my support!"

Claire laughed, then returned the hug. She pulled away. "I guess I think it's a 'he', huh?"

"I guess so!" Jane agreed, then chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Aww, look at me. You got me choked up, now!"

"You and me both!" Claire laughed, though she didn't bother wiping the evidence of tears away.

"Congrats, hon." Jane squeezed the other woman's hand. "Hopefully this place is kind to that little miracle."

"You bet." Claire agreed.

--

Meanwhile:

"I'm nineteen, and she's treating me like I'm four. I can't believe this…" Toni-Anne muttered, digging through the bags. She scoffed. "You know what? Forget this. We have everything!" She hot up.

"Family troubles?"

Toni-Anne glanced up, seeing Ethan a few feet away. "Oh, hey, I haven't seen you. Where'd you go?"

Ethan shrugged. "I've been around."

Toni-Anne nodded. "You find all your stuff yet?"

"Most of it." Ethan replied. "You?"

"Every last bit, but my sister doesn't seem to think so." Toni-Anne grumbled.

Ethan laughed. "Sisters, huh? Can't live with them…"

"_Can_ live without them." Toni-Anne cut him off. "Especially mine. I'm nineteen, ya know? I'm not a kid!"

Ethan shrugged. "She's looking out for you."

"You too!" Toni-Anne scoffed. "I may be the second youngest but that doesn't mean I'm the second to least smart in our group, okay?"

Ethan put his hands up. "I'm just saying she's looking out for you. I'd be worried about my little sister, too."

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stalked off, not noticing that his stare never left her until she got out of sight.

The next morning:

Jane watched as Toni-Anne moved from one spot to another, trying to busy herself with different tasks. She hasn't spoken to her since the previous afternoon, and it made her uneasy.

"Oooh, trouble brewing in the lioness den?"

Jane didn't even need to turn to recognize the offender when a bag found itself being dropped on her shoulder blades. She shrugged it off. "Go to Hell, Sawyer."

"Oooh, definite trouble." He sat down. "You two duke it out yet?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "How long have you been back?"

"Just got back now. What's it to ya?"

"I wanna know what you guys found, but I know you're not gonna gimme an answer." She pulled herself to her feet.

Sawyer shrugged, then pointed towards Sayid, who was already calling for people to come over. "Ask the terrorist."

She rolled her eyes, then headed for Sayid all the same. She would've been lying if the annoyed "hmph" that came from him a moment later didn't satisfy her. She spotted Jack walking over as well. "Hey, everything go okay out there?"

Jack laughed, then shrugged. "Beats me. I was here the whole. I'm curious, too." He paused. "Wait. No. I found something that I want to keep between you and I. It doesn't leave us, got it?"

Jane raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "No problem. What is it?"

Jack opened his mouth, then shook his head as Sayid raised his voice. "I'll tell you after."

"Sure."

They turned their attention back to Sayid.

"One group for water, I'll organize that. Who's going to organize electronics?" One of the survivors raised their hands. "You? Rationing food?" a middle aged woman raised her hand. Sayid continued. "Okay."

Jack nudged Jane. "Kate's on her way over. I gotta talk to her. Find me after, okay?"

"Will do."

Within a few minutes, Jane found Jack. "Hey, what'd you wanna tell me?"

Jack looked around, then took her arm and motioned for her to go by part of the wreckage. When he was satisfied nobody else was in earshot, he turned back to her. "Look. You know the injured air marshal I'm tending to?"

"Personally or just know of him?"

"…Either, now that you mention it."

"Just know of him. Didn't know him personally."

"Okay… just… I think I know who those cuffs we found were for."

Jane stared at him. "Really? Who?"

"I think they were for Kate… on her… I don't know, but the marshal kept mumbling 'she's dangerous', then I found the mug shot of her…" he shook his head. "Look, nothing's certain. I mean, they could've been for Sawyer, but that's the direction everything's leaning. I thought you should know more than the others, just as a precaution… just don't act on it yet."

"You have my word." Jane mock saluted him.

"Hey! Dude! Dude!"

The two turned, seeing Hurley coming at them.

He finally reached them, then looked from Jack to Jane. "…Does she know about… you know, Kate?"

Jack sighed, looking at her. "…And don't pull anything like that. Keep it quiet."

Jane nodded. "Again, will do."

Hurley blinked. "So you do."

Jane nodded. "I do." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's try and keep it that way, huh?"

Hurley blushed and nodded.

Jane smiled.

Jack looked back at her. "Can you just keep an eye on those possibilities?"

Jane looked around. "Well, Possibility One might be a little tough, but being that Possibility Two and I are kinda neighbors and he won't let me forget it, I'll see what I can do."

Jack nodded. "Thanks." He turned his attention to Hurley. "I have a job for you, too…"


	6. What Happened?

**a/n: I own only what you don't recognize, blah blah. **

**Kay: I'm fully aware of the song. It's the reason that the title is what it is. Thanks for the feedback. **

**And the same goes to the other reviewers. Thanks so much. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

_1 year ago:_

_Toni-Anne grinned and waved, seeing the familiar man with reddish brown hair waving back at her. Being that she had just finished her cheerleading squad's routine in the nationals at a high school field in Miami Dade, she was totally worn out. However, seeing the face of her sister's best friend and partner in their precinct always cheered her up. "Hey, Kev!" she greeted. _

"_Hey, Tone. You were great." Kevin Callis gave her a quick hug. "…And covered in sweat, I might add." He pulled away._

_Toni-Anne shrugged. "Can't help that." She looked around. "Jane missed it, didn't she?" _

_Kevin scoffed. "Come on, give your sister some credit. Of course she didn't. She stopped cheering when you guys got out of formation and went to get the car. Clearly you didn't hear her yell 'Go Toni Go!'" _

"_Oh, you're just supporting your partner." Toni-Anne shot back playfully. _

_Kevin moved aside the bottom of his jacket and showed his police badge to her. The two of them had gone from work right to the competition, so they hadn't been able to change. "Unless someone starts shooting bullets, this doesn't mean a thing. As a friend, it's my job to have her back, as well as be honest to her siblings. She was here. No joke. Come on, now." He led the way towards the parking lot, dodging cars every so often until Jane pulled up beside them in a Ford. "Hop in and hope we beat the worst of the traffic. You did great, Toni!" she called as she rolled down the windows. _

_The two got in the car. "Thanks," Toni Anne replied. _

"_So when do you compete again?" Jane asked. _

"_Tomorrow at two." _

"_Alrighty then.." _

_The three made small talk until they got out of the packed parking lot, then continued back to Jane's house. Once they got in they ordered a pizza and settled for watching a movie. _

"_So when's Mom flying down?" Jane asked, glancing up at her sister._

_Toni-Anne shrugged. "A couple of days from now… what's up with you and mom, anyway? You guys aren't as close as you were a couple of years ago." _

_Kevin coughed. "I uh… I think I hear my phone vibrating in the kitchen. It's probably Monica. I'm gonna go see what's up…" he walked out of the room, but the girls heard him instantly pick up the pace when he passed the dividing wall. They both knew he was just letting them have privacy. _

_Jane snorted. Always the gentleman, even if he is a clumsy one. She turned back to Toni-Anne. "I don't know. I guess it's my profession. I'm around guys all day so I guess I've transitioned into being more friendly and open to guys, that's all." _

_Toni-Anne snorted. "Yeah, but it's not just that. A while ago Mom and you talked for hours. Lately, it's a few seconds, two minutes tops… you guys haven't been the same since." _

_Jane shrugged. "This is all you're getting: Mom was just being typical a while ago. She stuck her nose where it didn't belong and she shouldn't have. I'm an adult. I can make my own damn decisions." _

_Toni-Anne blinked, not buying the story, then shrugged. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Pizza's cold." She got up and left for the kitchen, just as Kevin came back in. She went into the opposite hallway from the kitchen and fished out a bag of chips, then started back towards the living room, only to hear an exchange between Kevin and Jane. _

"_Come on, Jumper. I know that's what you were talking about. You have to tell her sometime. She's your sister." _

_Toni-Anne blinked, hearing Kevin, then stepped aside, making as little noise as she could to hear everything. _

"_Kev, there's no way I'm telling her. Not yet." _

_What, is she involved in an affair with Kevin or something? Toni-Anne leaned forward. _

"_She's your sister and she loves you. She's eighteen, anyway. She'll understand. I'm sure she's heard of it. Hell, T.V's starting to go overboard with it…"_

"_Kevin, I'm not ready." _

"_I say you are. She's a good kid. She'll be accepting about it. Look, I care about you both like you're my only sisters. Gabby too. If I thought in any way that this would split you apart, I wouldn't say it's time. Jane, trust me. Hell, I put my life on the line for you every day. I know you do the same for me, but really pay me back a little more this time… who knows? It might help. It would mean I wouldn't be the only one on your side any more… she needs to know." _

"_She spooks easy, Kevin. If I told her, I don't know how she'd react. She might even have some crazy breakdown." _

" '_Spooked'? Jane, Toni isn't a damn horse. She's your sister. The same blood runs through your veins as hers. Tell her. You'll feel better." _

"_No I won't, I'll feel worse." _

"_You'd be surprised." _

"_Kev, I'm not telling her." _

_Toni-Anne chose that moment to walk in, curiosity overtaking her. "Tell me what?" _

_The two adults looked at her, rather stunned, before springing into action. Kevin grabbed his coat. "I gotta go. Monica probably is wondering where I am." He gave Jane a peck on the cheek, then turned and nodded at Toni-Anne, pretending to not notice the mixed anger and confusion on her face. "See ya later." He left._

_After they heard his car door open and shut, then the motor start to run, Toni-Anne looked back at Jane. "What's going on?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_What don't you want me to know, Jane?" _

"_Nothing that you have to worry about, Toni. I promise." _

"_Yeah, that's convincing." Toni-Anne scoffed. _

"_Well, that's just the case. I don't want to worry you. Don't like it? Sorry, but that's not my problem." Jane got up and headed for her room, leaving Toni-Anne still confused, and wanting answers. _

* * *

Toni-Anne sighed, staring into the fire that Sayid had taught her to make the previous hour before, so she could remake it later that night. Everything was still so unreal. She wondered how Jane could be taking it so calm. "I've dealt with psycho killers, have nearly gotten run over by a car, and I've had two bullets skim my right arm. Nothing phases me much anymore." She could see Jane saying. She shook her head. Jane wasn't the superwoman she seemed to come across as. At least, not since whatever happened to her, well, happened. She still hadn't found out, and that fact was getting more and more draining by the month. It wasn't fair. Out of the corner she saw part of the flame of the fire come towards her briefly and jumped, then spotted the culprit. Sawyer had been kicking up sand on the way over, and one of the kicks had caused sand to get on part of the fire. She glared at him when he smirked and waved. "I would ask for an apology, but I know that I wouldn't get one."

"Correct you are, Stacie."

"Stacie? What?" She knew he was already dishing out nicknames, but where did Stacie fit? She looked around, trying to remember what names she remembered, and what nicknames had been given. She spotted Claire and Shannon, then realized what he was getting at. They were both 'Barbie'. Did he mean Barbie's sister? Probably. "Cute."

"Thank you." He dragged out 'you' as he went behind the wall that separated them.

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes. Now she was starting to see why Jane couldn't stand the man already, more so when she heard him call "Copper!"

"Leave me ALONE!" came the reply.

Toni-Anne laughed. She would've expected her to be cursing him out by now.

"Nah, you're an easy target. Translation: What I do when I'm bored. By the way, your friend Wacko Jacko is an ass-oh."

"Don't care." Jane countered. "We work together well, so he's alright in my eyes. You, on the other hand… Is that my backpack again?"

"…No?"

"Asshole!"

Toni-Anne bit her hand to keep the laugh from coming again. She looked up at Jane when she turned the corner. Her eyes betray her intentions.

Jane shot her a look. "It's not funny. I'm gonna have to bury this thing." She shoved it in the corner.

"Aww, sissy's laughin'? Good, I got one on my side!" Sawyer called.

"No you don't." Jane replied.

"Jane, there's an easier solution. We can move." Toni-Anne suggested.

"No, the easier solution is killing him." Jane replied.

"Yeah, not quite the solution for the people who don't defend our city for a living."

Jane shrugged. "Sayid, those two other cops and I will be fine with it. We can take them on. I hope you're hearing this!" she leaned back.

"Don't care." Sawyer imitated her.

Toni-Anne giggled again when Jane clenched her jaw. "Hey, listen to your own advice that you gave me: Don't let him get to you."

Jane laughed sarcastically. "You know what? Forget advice I gave you. We just survived a plane crash and are now trying to make camp and everything on this island. What I said back home doesn't matter."

"Oooh, and this from a cop. That ain't good!"

Jane growled, spotted that Sawyer was now leaning against the wall on the other side, but his head was on the window. She used it to her advantage and hit the heel of her hand into it. The action got the desired affect and went through the glass, followed by Sawyer' head jerking and a small yell of pain. She grinned back at her sister. "That's how we handle things when in peril."

Toni-Anne laughed. "Did you honestly just say 'peril'?"

"Yes I did. I'm old fashioned. I'm gonna go see what's up with Jack. See if he needs any help with anything." She stretched a bit. "Keep Kid Rock away from my backpack, and stay away from Ethan… and don't let him come by, either."

"Uh huh." Toni-Anne nodded as she left, laughing yet again as Sawyer called "Where for art your Romeo?" to Jane, followed by Jane throwing her sneaker back at him as well as "that's not even the line." Before she kicked off her other shoe and continued on her way. Toni-Anne was surprised to hear Sawyer chuckling instead of complaining. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked over to the other side "What?"

Sawyer glanced at her. "Hate to admit it, Stacie, but your sis got a lotta' spunk in 'er. I like that."

Toni-Anne raised an eyebrow. "Pft. And you still go on like that?"

"It's my nature, sweetheart. Can't stop it."

"Yeah, I see that." Toni-Anne replied. A couple of minutes of silence passed, then she went on her own way again, only to get drenched a moment later. She bolted under one covering, then when the rain stopped, she continued to move on. She spotted Jane and Jack, who were also now soaked, walking back from the fuselage towards the tent where the injured Air Marshall was. She waved.

Jane waved back, but gave her a playful disapproving look all the same time. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on my pack!" she called.

"Eh, Sawyer's engrossed in a book. He'll leave it alone."

"It's not just Sawyer I'm worried about- oh, whatever, I'm sure it's fine." Jane waved it off.

Jane nodded, then did a double take when Jane's arm shot out in front of Jack. "Wait, do you see…?" she nodded at the tent.

"Shit!" Jack pushed passed her hand and ran into the tent. Jane ran after him, but not before ordering Toni-Anne to stay put.

Like any teenager would, Toni-Anne waited a moment before following them. She got inside the tent, then gawked, seeing Jane on the ground, her arms securely around Kate, either holding her back or protecting her, she didn't know which, while Jack was with the Marshall, yelling for him to breathe.

After a couple of moments, Jack calmed down, but barely. "Toni, get out of here."

"I-"

"Now." Jane backed him up.

Toni –Anne nodded and left, but ducked down a couple of feet away to hear what was going on. It had started to rain again, so she leaned forward to hear what was going on. Kate was speaking. She knew that much.

"I was just checking to see if he was… he jumped on me…" she panted. "He grabbed me." A longer pause. She heard movement, then saw someone getting up. "Is he…?"Kate continued.

"Not responding to antibiotics." Jack was the speaker now. "Bleeding internally… his fever's pushing one hundred and four… and his abdomen's raising." Another long pause. Toni-Anne flipped over and scrambled away when she heard movement, then Jack say that he needed water. She watched Jack leave, then after an exchange with Jane, Kate followed. Toni-Anne snuck back in. "Janie?"

Jane, who had been looking over the air marshal, turned around and panicked. "Damn it, Toni! I thought I told you get out of here!" she grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "You saw a dead body and God knows what else, you don't need to see a man dying."

"SO he _is_ dying?" Toni-Anne asked.

Jane swallowed hard. "I don't know… but he doesn't look good at all. Jack didn't look like he was positive about the guy, either- why am I telling you this? You shouldn't know!" she walked off.

"I have every right to if you do!" Toni-Anne insisted.

"No, Toni. You don't. The only people who do are doctors or anybody with medical experience who can help!" Jane raised her voice to be heard over the rain. "Yo may think you're grown up, Toni, but you're not. You've been sheltered all your life, raised well. You have no clue what people can do. Yes, you've seen some of it on T.V, but that just scratches the surface!"

"Yeah, I know, you're a cop. You know all the evils in the world with that. You prevent them, blah, blah blah! If you would let me off that short leash maybe I would be able to experience those things and learn from them!"

Jane turned on her heel and approached her. "Hell no! Especially not here! Hell, you think Sawyer's the worst here, and that creep who keeps talking to you isn't! If you haven't noticed, when we're together, he sees you, smiles and starts to head over, but when he sees me next to you, the smile's gone and he's headed in the direction he came! That makes my flag's go up!"

Toni-Anne threw her hands up. "You're just paranoid about what happened a year ago! You still never told me what happened, you know! You're just too chicken to admit it, and-" she felt Jane's hand fly across her face. "Ah!" She looked back at Jane, who had a murderous look on her face.

Jane used the hand she had slapped Toni-Anne with to point at her. Her voice dropped into a low, threatening pitch. "Don't you dare use that against me, especially when you have no clue what it was about. Yes, I am using what happened to keep you on a short lead. Why? Because I was able to avoid what nearly happened. The way you are… you wouldn't last a chance." She turned around and stalked off. "Don't you dare follow me, now."

Toni-Anne watched her in disbelief as she headed for their spot, glancing around as people who had witnessed the whole thing stared at them. She sighed. Just like the previous year, she was left wondering just what had happened to the woman who had once been her hero.


	7. Side of a Bullet

**A/N: Gah, with that mix-up with the A/N as a chap, I'm sure you got an alert for chapter 7 yesterday and are wondering where it is. Well, I got rid of the note so now it's chapter six, and this is seven. Hope that wasn't too annoying or confusing. Enjoy.**

"Hey, you alright? What was that about?" Sawyer called as Jane finally reached their area. He raised an eyebrow when she disappeared the dividing wall, then came back with her two bags, then sat down a couple of feet away from him, dropping her things in between them. He opened his mouth.

She cut him off. "Shut up. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't need any comments from you right now." She looked back outside, noticing that it had stopped raining, shook her head, then pretended

Sawyer stared at her for a while, then shrugged and continued reading his book.

A few minutes of silence managed to pass, then Jane spoke up. "You have siblings?"

Sawyer looked at her, then looked around, then back at her and pointed to himself.

Jane snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. You know it, too."

Sawyer shook his head. "No. Only child… as far as I know, the way my ma was." He looked for Toni-Anne, then didn't see her anywhere near. "The way you two make it look, don't want any, either."

Jane laughed this time. "Who could blame you?"

Sawyer shrugged. "You guys come from separate marriages or the same?"

"The same, whether I like it or not." Jane shook her head. "I have a screwed up family. That's all I can say."

Sawyer nodded. "You and me both."

Jane sighed. "Why am I telling you this?"

Sawyer smirked. "Again," he leaned towards her. " 'Cause ya like me." He drew out the 'like'.

Jane shook her head. "You're such an ass."

"Been called worse." Sawyer shrugged. "Bastard, actually just a while ago, dick, then jackass, son of a bitch, Son of a whore …" Jane noted his eyes darkened for the next bit, but didn't think much of it. A moment later, he was back to being himself anyway. "Oh, and my favorite, motherfu-"

Jane clamped her hand over his mouth. "I get it, and remember there's a kid a few feet away." She laughed when she made out what was undoubtedly "screw him" through her hand. "Whatever, idiot. I'm going for a run. I doubt you'd wanna accompany me." She got up.

"In the wet sand? Hell no! You an go break your legs on your own." Sawyer replied.

"Thought so." She grabbed her backpack. "What, you think I'd trust you with it?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Never know with that heart to heart we had." He attempted to put on an innocent expression.

Jane laughed. "Nope, sorry." She started walking away. "Oh, and speaking of butts, stop staring at mine I know you are."

"You just encouraged me to do it more!"

Jane shook her head and then started picking up the pace, looking around for landmarks that could help her if she went to far on the said run. When she found the tallest tree in the area and noted a few differences, she continued running. After a while, she stopped to rest, then noticed that there was the sound of footsteps, also running, a few feet away, and they stopped a couple of seconds after her own. She looked around. Her own shouldn't have echoed that much. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She waited for a response, but none came. _What's the dog's name again?_ _Vince?_ _"Vince!" Wait. That was shortened. Vincenzo? Vincent? Was it Vincent? _She couldn't remember_. She settled for whistling. Again, no reply. _She shrugged it off and continued on. Even as she went on, the constant footsteps ending after hers as well as the feeling of being watched got to her. She stopped and headed back for camp.

"Hey, Jane!"

Jane turned when she heard her name being called, then smiled and waved when she spotted Charlie, the one who had been boasting about Drive Shaft waving at her. "Hey!" she walked over, then saw the bald man she had seen every so often beside him. "Who's your friend?"

The bald man glanced up and smiled. "John Locke." He put down the wood he was carving and offered his hand.

Jane took it. "Jane Payton. What are you making there?"

"Whistle." John replied, picking it back up.

Jane looked at it closer. "Is that a dog whistle? That's amazing! Hw can you make those things?"

John was silent for a couple of seconds, then held it up to examine it, then went to work on it again. "It's not that hard. All you need is the right tools, the right idea and some imagination, and perseverance, and there you go." He held it up again. The product was now complete. She glanced over at Charlie when she heard a pained moan come from the tent. "… What's going on? Is Jack around."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, somewhere. Saw him a minute ago," he looked back, scratching his ear.

"Good." She patted his shoulder. "See you boys later."

"Watch who you're calling boy." John teased.

Jane turned back, mock saluted him, then turned back around and spotted Jack halfway on the other side of camp. She sped up to meet him, getting to him a few moments after Sayid did.

Sayid looked from her to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "She knows what went on in there."

"Well, that makes only a small handful of us." Sayid replied. "The others are getting worried about what's going on in there."

"I'm trying to save his life."

"Rumor has it that you can't." Sayid replied.

"Well, rumors are known for that." Jack shot back.

"Jack, don't kill the messenger." Jane offered.

Jack looked at her, then after another moan from the tent, continued on his way, leaving Sayid and Jane alone in the middle.

Sayid sighed. "What has him so determined to save that man's life?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

---

By that night, Jane hadn't gone back to her side of the wall, which both annoyed as well as worried Sawyer, mostly about having his own large amount of space more than anything. After she had refused to move because she and her sister needed more time to cool off and have time alone, he had gone off in a huff. The alone time gave Jane enough time to scribble things such as names and locations down in the notebook she had, as well as what had happened on her run. She was in mid sentence when Jack flagged her down, asking for help with the Marshall.

"He's twitching a lot with that cough, can you hold him down for me?"

Jane stared at him for a while, wondering how that would help and how it seemed cruel, but then remembered that he was a doctor and probably knew what was best. "Yeah, sure." She got up and followed him to the tent. Along the way, she got another feeling of being watched and stopped in her tracks to look around.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"This may sound crazy, but do you feel like someone's watching you?"

"No, at least, not now. Why? You do?"

"Yeah… you know, whatever. It's nothing. Let's go."

They headed into the tent.

The Marshal saw them, then lifted his finger slowly towards Jane. "You. You should know?"

Jane glanced at Jack, then sat next to the Marshal, to both hear what he had to say as well as do her job. "Know what?"

"She's dangerous." The Marshal shook his head. "

Jane looked him over. "Who?"

"Kate. Kate Austin. She can't be trusted." The Marshal turned his attention to Jack. "No matter what she does, no matter how she makes you feel, don't do… don't trust a word she says. She will do anything… to get away."

"Get away? Is he hallucinating?" Jane asked.

"Don't know. Just keep him steady." Jack replied. "What'd she do?" he asked the Marshal.

"I wanna talk to her."

"Tell me what she did."

"I wanna talk to her alone."

Jack hesitated, glancing from Jane to the ground.

The Marshal's gaze didn't wander. "She got to you too, huh?" he attempted to laugh, but failed as it turned into a cough.

Jack stared at him again, then snapped out of it. "Jane."

"Yeah." She got a grip on his shoulders as Jack eased water into the man's mouth as the coughing subsided, then examined his wound.

After another small while, Jack looked up at Jane. Something in his eyes told her to leave. She did, and Jack was at her heels a moment later. "Want me to get Kate?"

"No, I'll get her. You stay here, keep an eye on things."

"You got it." Jane walked a few feet away, then sat down. After a few seconds, Jack came back with Kate, then let her inside. He came back out, glanced at Jane, then nodded at her to follow him again.

Jane did, coming to stand next to him as they looked out onto the water. "So… any ideas of what might've happened?"

Jack shook his head. "Still no. Neither of them said anything. What's the vibe that you get?"

Jane laughed. "What, because I'm a cop I have a sense that tells me who the murderers, rapists and thieves are?"

Jack shrugged. "Never know."

Jane whacked his arm lightly.

Jack smirked, then looked back out on the water. Another silence passed, until someone came up behind them.

"Yo. What's the Save Air Marshal duo doing?"

The two turned around.

Hurley, behind them, raised his hand and joined them. "You know, like Save Ferris? So. Where's the fugitive?"

Jane snorted. Even on an island in the middle of nowhere, she couldn't avoid that word.

"In the tent." Jack nodded backward.

"You let her in there alone?"

"What's she gonna do? She's one hundred and twenty pounds soakin' wet."

"Yeah, but she's got that gun."

"Shit!" Jane was already heading for the tent before Jack could even recover from the comment. She had just grabbed the side when Kate came walking out.

Kate looked back at her, then continued walking.

Jane raised an eyebrow, then followed her. "What did you do?" She didn't notice Jack come up directly behind her.

Kate looked between the two, then just looked away.

The other three stared at her more, then all jumped at a gunshot. Jane's first instinct of ducking came to her first, then she opened the tarp, nearly knocking into Sawyer. She blinked, then stared after him. The last thing she saw was the said gun. "Sawyer?!"

Sawyer stopped, then looked up at Jack.

"What did you do?!" Jack demanded.

"What you couldn't." Sawyer shot back as Jack advanced on him. "Look, I get where you're coming from being a doctor and all, but he wanted, Hell, he asked me!" he finished when Jack was directly in front of him. "Something had to be done."

Jane shrunk back, waiting for action, but when Jack kept walking, she approached Sawyer. "Sawyer, give me the gun."

He glanced at her, then looked down.

"Give… me… the gun." She growled.

Sawyer hesitated, then handed it to her. "Better off this way, I guess." He glanced at Jack again, then ahead as there was a cough that came from the tent.

"Oh, no way!" Hurley mumbled from behind them. "…Guys?!"

Jack ran into the tent. The others followed, seeing him now on the ground with the coughing Marshal. He looked back at Sawyer. "You shot him in the chest."

"I was… aimin' for his heart."

"You missed." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Jane let out an exhale and turned in a half circle. This wasn't good.

"Man, is he still…breathin'?" Hurley called from outside.

Jane poked her head out. "Hurley, just… shut up right now, 'kay?" she went back in.

"You perforated his lung! Now he'll take hours to bleed out."

"So is… I only had one bullet…"

"Yeah…" Jack mumbled, then looked back at the Marshal before barking at Sawyer to get out. Though Sawyer had already headed out, Jane pushed him out and went with him to get the job done faster.

They made it a few feet before Sawyer froze. "I… I didn't mean… I… he… it…"

"I know, just… talking may not be the best thing for you right now." Jane replied. "Go back to your spot. Don't answer questions, don't anything. Just read or get to sleep."

"Oh, right, I'm gonna read or sleep fine after that!" Sawyer jabbed his finger at the tent.

"Just go! Nobody needs this right now, especially him!" Jane pushed him in the direction of their section of camp, then went back to the tent. "Jack?" She noticed the coughing and gurgling had stopped. "… Jack?" She movd the tarp aside again.

Jack came out a moment later.

Jane frowned, seeing he was crying. "…He's gone?"

Jack nodded weakly, then swallowed. "I… I had to."

"Jesus. Jack, I-"

"Just… don't…" He walked away, leaving Jane to go try and explain what had happened to the survivors who had come out of their own tents without scaring them too much. She had a feeling it wasn't going to work out too well, and of course, when it was delivered, it didn't. They were more focused on who had fired the gun. She was thankful that people who she had told her profession to had concluded that she had taken the gun away from whoever had done it. Jane refused to give any names, just told them what needed to be done was done, and that the Marshal was now dead. She returned to her spot next to Sawyer from earlier, and this time, he didn't object. This time, the silence and occasional looks between them spoke volumes for the first time.

By morning, Jane was focused on finding Jack and seeing how he had made out. She found him on the beach in the same spot they had been the previous night. She sat down next to him without a word.

"…How did you feel?" Jack asked.

"What? Last night? Bad, but I can imagine far from as horrible as you felt… are still feeling."

"No, I mean… the first time you had to kill someone as a cop… don't lie to me and say you've never killed anyone."

Jane shook her head. "I'm not the person to ask, Jack."

"Why not?" Jack finally looked at her.

"Because like you said, I'm a cop. It's my job, and it's… I hate to say it like this, but if the bastard who we're hunting down is a murderer or something, it's justice if I shoot them or kill them… unless it's friendly fire… and then…" she sighed. "Thanks to my job, I have a name scratched on a proverbial bullet back home, so…" she shrugged.

Jack shook his head as well. "You didn't answer me."

Jane licked her lips. "… The same way you are now. Why did I have to do it? Was it necessary? This is part of my job, so am I really cut out for this?" She picked up a handful of sand, then dropped it.

Jack nodded. "How long did it take you to get over it?"

Jane fidgeted with the sand again. "A while… then I realized if I didn't take the shot that killed him, he would've hurt a lot of more people… maybe even killed them." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack, it may not seem like it, but you said it yourself. You had to. You did the right thing. He would've suffered if you hadn't done whatever you did to kill him." She smiled weakly. "Just… don't beat yourself up about it like crazy, alright?"

"That's gonna be-"

"Hard. I know. Just try." She spotted Kate coming over. "You've got another visitor. I'm gonna go see if Toni's willing to give me a shot at apologizing." With some help from Jack, she got up. "You gonna be okay?"

Jack looked back at the water and nodded. "With any luck. May take a while, but yeah…" he mirrored her weak smile. "Thanks for that, even if it _was_ short."

"No problem." She turned, nodded at Kate briefly, then went in search of Toni-Anne.


	8. Never Surrender

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I don't own Lost, what's not in the show is mine. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and I'm purposely starting to make Toni-Anne a b**** .**

A few hours had passed, and Toni-Anne had still refused to talk to Jane, no matter how many times her older sister tried striking up a conversation. What else did she expect? She had slapped her in front of everyone else hours before. That showed complete weakness. Did Jane honestly expect her to be all rainbows and butterflies after that? She shook her head. Jane didn't even seem to care now. She was "next door" with Sawyer, being that he had talked her into a game of "I Never" after he had found the alcohol in the beverage storage unit. The two were laughing away, going back and forth with cheap shots to each other after the sound of whatever they had going up and down in the bottle was heard. How the two could go from wanting to kill each other to being best friends within a day or so, she would never know. Maybe it's just the booze talking. She rolled her eyes when she heard Sawyer's reaction to one of the topics.

"You don't have any friends with benefits, and your friends are almost all guys? Bullshit, sister! That's probably some excuse to prevent me from getting; in your pants."

"You are such a pervert! I don't care that you denied it earlier, you are!"

"Shaddup. Your turn, anyway. Hit me, sweetheart- OW! I meant with a question, damn it!"

"I know. You just set yourself up and I couldn't resist. Alright. I never…"

Toni-Anne didn't hear the rest, since Vincent, the "resident dog", was barking its head off. She wasn't sure she even wanted to, anyway. She didn't think much of it until Vincent kept at it, and the barks seemed to get nastier as time went on. "What's…?" She got up when she heard an odd rustling, then went to investigate, as did everyone else. They traced it back to the fuselage, and didn't move from their spots a few feet away.

"Well, someone's in there." Claire had just finished insisting when Toni-Anne arrived.

"Everyone in there is dead." Sayid objected.

"Sawyer…" Jack sighed.

"Right behind ya, Jack_ass_."

Toni-Anne turned around, being that the voice was right behind her. Instead, she first made eye contact with Jane, so she snapped her head in Sawyer's direction. Sawyer shot her a dirty look, so she just turned around. She glanced at Jack when he started fishing around in his breast pocket, then pulled out a flashlight. "What're you doing?"

"Seeing who's in there." Jack replied, heading towards the wreckage, despite Kate calling him. Slowly, a group started following him. First Sawyer, then Kate, then Charlie.

Toni-Anne turned when she heard her sister telling people to stay back. _She can't stop being a cop for more than two hours, can she? _She crossed her arms and waited for a verdict, until all Hell broke lose after everyone heard Jack yell, "Run!" In the time she had known Jack, although short, she had learned that if he was yelling about something, he was damn serious, so she took off with the others. As the sound of squealing filled the air, she slowed down. What could that be? She gawked as a small, black figure bolted past her. She screamed again and ran in the other direction, and out of instinct, right to Jane.

Jane looked at her, holding out one hand as she held another to another survivor who had fallen in the confusion. "You alright?"

Toni-Anne nodded. "I… think." She replied between pants.

Jane nodded, then spotted the survivors regrouping. "Alright, what the Hell was that?!" she headed for them.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Toni-Anne waved her hands and ran after her. When they got there, apparently an answer had already been given, being that everyone was murmuring amongst themselves. She saw Jane change course towards Jack. "Hello? Still behind you!" She hopped over a few suitcases and whatnot that blocked her path, then finally reached them. "What was that about?"

"Boars." Jack replied simply. "Boars just scared us half to death." He mumbled, kicking at the sand underneath his feet lightly. "…I think I saw Charlie got hurt…" he stalked off.

Toni-Anne blinked. "O… kay?" She looked at Jane. "Is it me or is he really, really touchy?"

Jane shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." She sighed. "Well, if there isn't any more excitement, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, all." She mock saluted to no one in particular, then headed back for their spot.

Toni-Anne watched her, then looked around. Where's Ethan? He wasn't with us before. I wonder if he's okay. She made a circle around the camp, then spotted him talking with another survivor. He noticed her and waved. She sighed in relief and waved back. She still had someone to talk to later on. With that in mind, she also headed back to their spot to sleep.

To her surprise, she did get a couple of decent hours of sleep, until she heard rustling and a few voices coming from behind her. She recognized her sister's, then Jack's. She looked up, seeing it was still dark out. What could he possibly be going on about? She covered up turning over to hear better as turning over in her sleep.

"I just… I remember seeing you had another sister with you, and Toni saying that she was dead, possibly in the fuselage. I… wanted to tell you that we're going to burn the fuselage, which would mean burning the bodies…"

Toni-Anne tried hard not to gasp. It was Jack saying it. Was he honestly serious? Who did he think he was? They were people. Granted, they were dead, but no one deserved that, unless it was ancient times. She tensed up to listen more when Jack spoke up again.

"Well, it just wouldn't be right without telling everyone who lost someone…" Jack trailed off. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Toni-Anne squeezed her eyes tighter. _Say no, Jane. Say no._ Just say no. _She's your sister. You can't let him do that to Gabriella._

Jane was silent for a while, then sighed. "It doesn't sound like we have much choice. You're right, it's that or have them get eaten…I'm not at all happy with it, but I'm with you on this one."

"Alright. Thanks… uh… do you want me to tell your sister, or…?" Jack jumped slightly when he spotted Toni-Anne get up suddenly. "Oh no."

"You bitch!" Toni-Anne screamed at Jane. "She's our sister! How can you let that happen?"

Jane frowned. "Toni, keep your voice down, people are trying to sleep. Let's just talk, okay?"

"No! It's not okay! Not when this one wants to burn our sister! She deserves to be buried to say the least!" Toni-Anne pointed at Jack. "And you're just letting him do this?!"

Jane grimaced, more so when Sawyer let out a groan, called "Shut up, man's gotta sleep," then shifted back into a more comfortable position. "Toni, would you rather have the bodies get eaten by wildlife, or have them burned? I know Gabby would've wan-"

"Gabby wouldn't want either of those!" Toni Anne cut her sister off. "You're a goddamn monster, just like him!" She pointed at Jack again. "I need to get out of here. Away from you," She stormed off.

"Toni?! Toni-Anne!" Jane called after her.

Toni-Anne didn't respond. She just kept walking. She heard Jack ask Jane something, but she knew what Jane would reply "She'll get over it. She always does." She shook her head. Well, she'd have to see about that. She soon found a small clearing in the trees that were a few feet from the beach and settled down. She could think about what happened in the morning.

--

When morning came, Toni-Anne found that she was woken up by voices… again. This time, there was quite a bit of shouting. One, two, three, four voices, she counted. She got up to investigate, and sighed. Sawyer was in the middle of another fight, and there were the two heroes, Jack and Jane, pulling him and the victim, this time Hurley, apart again. She frowned when there was a sudden awkward silence that even she could sense from her position. She quickly made her way back to the group, just in time to hear Sayid say something about finding food. She spotted Ethan in the crowd. "What's going on?" she whispered to him after she closed the gap between them, then looked over to see Jane dragging Sawyer over to one of the seat rows that they had pulled out of the fuselage before. She held in a snort when Sawyer glared at her, when to get up, but she shoved him back down using one arm, then bent over and leaned on the chair to his right.

"I don't know. I came over right when you did." Ethan replied. "I think I heard something about there not being any food left."

"What?" Toni-Anne demanded, then jumped when Ethan grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her to the side. She let out a shriek, as did her sister for some reason. She looked towards her sister first, seeing a knife sticking out of the chair, exactly where her sister's hands had been moments before. She lined up where the knife could've come from, and saw Locke, still in a throwing position, just a couple of feet behind and to the side of her. She relaxed, realizing Ethan had only been keeping her out of the knife's path. "…Thanks."

"Uh huh." Ethan nodded, releasing her slowly. However, neither of their expressions could compete with Jane and Sawyer's, being that both of them were thinking that they could've been in a world of hurt if they had been there. Now the entire group turned and gawked at Locke.

"We hunt." Locke announced.

"Hunt what? What were they just saying?" Toni-Anne mumbled.

"Shh." Ethan warned.

"How'd you get the knife on the plane?" Kate asked.

"Checked it." Locke shrugged.

Jack took the knife out of the seat, raised an eyebrow at Jane, then turned back to Locke and gave the knife back. "You either have very good aim, or bad aim, Mr…?"

"Locke. His name is Locke." Michael spoke up.

Toni-Anne wondered why he said it with such venom in his voice.

"Alright, Mr. Locke. What is it that we're hunting?" Jack asked.

"We know there are wild boar here on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The ones that came into camp last night were piglets, one hundred, one hundred fifty pounds each, which means if there's a mother nearby. A two hundred fifty pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks and a surely disposition who would like nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. A boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure It's take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat."

Toni-Anne shuddered, just as Sawyer said, "And you gave him his knife back?" _For once, he has a point_.

Jack shrugged. "Well, if you've got a better idea…"

"Better than three of ya wandering into the magic forest to bag a little hunk'a ham with nothin' but an itty bitty huntin' knife , Hell no, best idea I ever heard."

More mumbling amongst the crowd went on, that Locke opened up a small silver case, showing it contained a set of knives.

The murmurs suddenly stopped, and there was only one thought that went through everyone's head: Just who was this guy that they were now stuck with?

--

Within a couple of hours, things had calmed down a bit, and people were doing their own things. Toni-Anne returned to her spot, where Jane was tightening the laces on her sneakers. "What're you doing?"

Jane glanced up at her, then looked back down. "I'm going on that hunt. Now I'm not sure what to make of that guy Locke, so it's backup against for the others who are going, as well as protection from the mama boar if something goes wrong." Jane replied, moving her backpack, then the tarp under it, showing a hole in the sand, where she had put the gun.

Toni-Anne raised an eyebrow. "Why put it there?"

Jane shrugged. "It's hidden from the people who may think they need it for unnecessary means." She replied.

"Who else is going?" Jane asked.

"Kate and Michael."

"That's it?"

"Uh huh. Just us four. Why?"

"Nothing, seems… kinda empty."

"How?" Jane asked.

"I don't know… it just does" Toni-Anne kicked at the ground.

Jane nodded. "Hey, look, about Jack's plan."

"Don't even start, Jane." Toni-Anne shook her head. "It's a dumb idea, you know it. Just because you're okay with it, doesn't mean the rest of us should be."

Jane scoffed. "What?"

Toni-Anne sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to find Ethan, see what he's up to."

"Toni, I thought I told you-"

"I can handle myself, thanks." Toni-Anne cut her off.

"Would you hear me out for once during this damn situation?!" Jane demanded.

Toni-Anne hung her head.

"Just… wait until I get back, okay? I'll talk to him and see what he's about. If he comes off as a creep, then you have my okay. If he doesn't-"

"How man times do you need to hear I'm nineteen and can peg people myself?" Toni-Anne demanded. Her thoughts from a while before came back. "You can't stop being a cop, can you?"

"Well, I've told you before. Being a cop isn't just a job, it's a lifestyle. It's instinct to protect people we care about. That includes babying them. Got it?"

"Fine. Whatever." Toni-Anne replied. "Go on your little hunting adventure. Bring back a boar."

Jane sighed. "Fine. Separating may be good for us at this rate, anyway." Jane replied.

"Mm hm." Toni-Anne nodded, watching as she started to head over to Kate, and as Jack

Jane grabbed her backpack, then started off, calling for Jack as she did so. After some exchange, Jack nodded. She heard him laugh and say "I know, keep an eye on her. Don't you think you're getting a little crazy over this, now?" She held in a cheer, then sighed when Jane waved her hand dismissively. She heard Jack laugh "Take care of yourself now, while you're at it." He told her. Jane gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek before leaving. Toni-Anne rolled her eyes. For someone who was telling her not to be buddy-buddy with anyone, Jane was doing a fair share. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Can you believe that? Make a brawny guy a leader, and you have all the chicks following him around. It's like a bad movie." Sawyer mumbled, walking up beside her.

"Is Jane looking through you?" Toni-Anne laughed.

Sawyer glared at her. "…I hate punk rock bands." He walked away.

Toni-Anne laughed. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"Toni! Hey, Toni!"

Toni-Anne looked up and saw Claire waving at her to come over. She did. "What's up?"

Claire smiled. "Hi. Sorry, it is Toni-Anne, right?"

Toni-Anne nodded. "Toni."

"Alright, Toni. We're getting a bunch of personal effects together for… erm… later tonight, to honor those who are in there. Wanna help us sort them out?"

"Sure." Toni-Anne nodded and sat beside her, then took the pile of things that Claire handed her. "Anything specific we're looking for? And what's 'later'?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope. Just whatever they have here, and a memorial service for the people who died." Claire replied.

Toni-Anne felt her heart skip a bit, thinking of Gabby. So something was being done, after all. She covered up the thoughts with a smile. "Sure," She started going through it, making small piles of repeating names. The women in the group that were going through the things stopped every so often to show something, such as a wedding picture or a baby picture, gush about it, then let their mood die down, realizing that the pictures were of something that some of these people could never have again, being that most of the names or faces in the pictures weren't familiar among the survivors. Toni-Anne had just finished holding back tears when she saw a picture of a man with a girl, probably his daughter, who looked to be around her age, when something hit the back of her head. "Ow!" She whirled around, then scowled, seeing Sawyer had just whacked her upside the head with a book of some sort. _How many times is my opinion of this guy going to change?_ "What?" she snarled.

Sawyer grinned, proud to have gotten her annoyed, then dropped the expression when he looked at Claire. "I uh… found these the other day when I was uh… Oh hell, Just… just take it." He held out the book.

Claire took it. "Thank you."

Sawyer didn't say anything. He walked off in another direction.

Toni-Anne laughed. "Makes you wish that his personality could match his looks, huh?"

Diane, one of the women with them, glanced at her. "He looks like a wiseass and he is a wiseass. I don't see a difference there."

Toni-Anne and Claire laughed. Claire looked at Toni-Anne. "Well, you would know, wouldn't you? He talks to you."

"Eh, more to my sister. They're friendly, but he's still a jerk to her." Toni-Anne replied. "Maybe give him a couple of more days. He'll warm up."

Diane and Claire looked at each other. "Fat chance."

Toni-Anne giggled. "True, I guess."

The three shared another laugh, until they saw Kate and Michael come out of the jungle. It took them a moment to see Kate was actually supporting him.

Toni-Anne frowned. "Where's my sister?" she mumbled and got up. She waited a couple of seconds, then sighed, seeing Jane come out from where the other two had been. She was limping, the same as Michael.

Hurley ran over to them, as did Michael, so Toni-Anne followed suit. "What happened?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Michael dismissed it.

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes, knowing his reply was only said that way to keep his son calm. She looked at Jane. "Well?"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now I'm injured you wanna speak to me?" she smirked.

Toni-Anne frowned, then saw something in her sister's eyes. "Fine. I get it. I've been out of it today. Now what happened?"

Jane shook her head. "Goddamn boar charged us. We didn't even hear it coming. By the time I turned around to shoot it had clipped Michael's leg, then got me, too." She replied, slinging her bag off of her shoulder and shoving it into Sawyer's arms as he approached her. It winded him for a moment, and Toni-Anne knew that she probably did it for that reason.

"Why do I gotta carry your crap around?" Sawyer demanded,

"Because that's the gentleman's job-"

Sawyer snorted. "Lardo's right over there." He pointed at Hurley.

Jane scowled. "Would you back off of him? You know where we camp unlike him, anyway."

Sawyer growled, then pivoted and dumped the bag into Toni-Anne's arms. "Merry Christmas, Barbie!" he walked away.

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes, then looked at Jane. "So where's that guy Locke?"

Jane shrugged. "Don't know. He went off on his own after the boar a while ago."

"Alone?" Toni-Anne asked.

Jane nodded. "Haven't heard from him since. I'm worried, to be honest."

Toni-Anne shrugged. "You'd be crazy not to be." She saw Jane fidget a bit. "You're not telling me everything."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "No, I am. He's missing. He'll be back." She started heading back , then walked back to their camp with her. "Jane?! Jane!" She ran after her, only to get beaten to the punch by Jack.

"Hey! You're back in one piece, and look, your sister's fine!" Jack waved at her with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

Jane laughed. "Uh huh."

The three suddenly jumped when there was a rustling in the bushes behind them, then Locke stumbled out, then looked at them and nodded.

Jane sighed. "See? Toldja he was fine. Looks like he brought dinner, too."

Toni-Anne pretended not to see Jane's relieved expression.

That night, everyone had gathered for the memorial service. Names were read off and things were said. Toni-Anne had been listening quietly, already shedding tears for most, but when Claire said "Gabriella Payton", she froze.

Claire looked at her, then sighed. "We don't have much for her, but… I was lucky enough to be in the seat opposite hers on our row. I only knew her for a couple of hours, between me doing things and her sleeping, but we talked when we weren't busy. She was really friendly, a lovely woman… and even after such a short time, I was happy to call her a friend."

Toni-Anne let out a squeak, and Jane looked down.

Claire blushed. "We uh… we have two of her sisters, here… do one of you wanna say something?"

Jane sighed. "You said it all. She was a great woman, a better sister. Always there when I needed her, and we were there for her." She laughed weakly. "And if I go on, I think I'm finally gonna have that breakdown I've been holding in to keep my sister sane." She looked at her sister. "You wanna say something?"

Toni-Anne stepped forward. "Like Jane said, she was the best sister a girl could ask for. If I needed help, she was the first one I went to. She was always a car ride or phone call away, and I'll never forget her for that. I love her, and…" tears finally started coming. "I'm gonna miss her so much." She said through the tiny sobs. She looked over at Jane, who had squeezed her eyes shut and looked away for a moment, only to re open her eyes, showing tears. She smiled weakly when Sawyer looked at Jane, went to put a hand on her shoulder, then caught himself, shoved his hand back in his pocket, and leaned towards her instead. Jane caught it and sent him a grateful look. Toni-Anne gave in and walked over to Jane and hugged her, crying harder. Jane put her arms around her. "Shh. It's gonna be okay. That was brave of you, kid. You'll be fine."

Toni-Anne sighed. She highly doubted that, but hearing it was the least that she could use at the moment.


	9. Live Together, Die Alone

**A/N: Whoa. Whole episode in a chapter. I'm exhausted now, haha. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't hesitate to review, either. I'd love to hear what you think and what parts you liked/disliked.**

Of all the things that had gone wrong on the island, one thing Jane expected, but still took her by surprise happened the next morning. Someone had been swept out from shore and was now struggling to tread water. Charlie was running back and forth in a panic, watching as Jack swam out to rescue the person. She managed to squeeze her way through the gathering crowd and reached him. "Charlie! Charlie, who is it? Who's out there?"

"I-I-I- I don't know. I jus' saw 'em and ran to get Jack. I-I-"

"Alright. Calm down, breathe. Jack's gonna get whoever it is." Jane attempted to reassure the blonde, glancing at the waves to get a glimpse of Jack to back up her story. She spotted him about halfway to where she saw the person waving their arms. "Goddamn it, who is it?!" She searched the crowd, picking out the names and faces she knew. Diane, Kate, Sawyer, Nikki, Paulo, David." Oh God. Where's Toni? She looked around, growing frantic herself, until she saw Toni-Anne talking with Shannon, or rather being berated by Shannon, who was screaming at her. "Hey!"

"Boone!" Shannon turned to her, continuing her tirade even if it was now directed at Jane. "That's my brother out there! That's Boone, and this one is telling me to calm down!" she screamed.

Jane clenched her jaw. She understood the younger woman's anger, but it was more her voice she couldn't take. You would think with all the screaming, she would've lost it by now- or just stopped screaming. "Well, Toni's right. Calm down, Jack will get to him-"

"Jack is twenty feet away from him!" Shannon shot back, then looked at the scene developing in the water and gasped. "No. He got to him. He has him!" She started hyperventilating.

Jane frowned, trying to figure out if she was having a panic attack or asthma attack. She had seen enough of both from suspects and victims like. "Hey, look at me. Look me in the eye. He'll be fine. He's safe now. Nod if you understand. Stay with me."

Shannon nodded slowly, then pointed at her chest. "As…asthma."

Jane sighed and nodded. "Where are your inhalers, then?"

Shannon shook her head. "I… don't know… can't find the bag."

"Alright, then keep looking at me. Breathe with me, alright? Deep breaths. In, out, in, out."

Shannon finally managed to get her breathing under control after a couple of minutes.

Jane looked her over. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Shannon swallowed hard and nodded.

Jane nodded back, then turned and ran for the beach as she saw Jack had reached the shore again,with Boone under one arm. She, Kate and Charlie met him as he got to his feet and took Boone from him. They barely caught Jack say that there was someone else out there before Jack had gone right back into the water.

After Boone had been laid on the ground for a few moments, Jane looked back out on the water for Jack, or at least the other person he had gone after. However, she closed her eyes when she saw clear, undisturbed water in front of him, as well as to his sides. That could've only meant one thing. She just hoped she was wrong.

--

Unfortunately, she wasn't. She had always hated being roped by detectives and other officers into telling a victim or other people's loved ones that the person had died. Now, although the woman who Jack had failed to save, Joanna, didn't have family on the plane, she had become friendly with a couple. No other survivor who knew about the friendship could bring themselves to tell the couple. After she saw a few confused looks come from the couple, she couldn't take it anymore and told them. She almost hated herself at that moment. The saying was always the same, just with the name changed. "Uh, Marc, Mina, I'm sorry, but… … Joanna was the other person out in the water… and… um…" She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. There was nothing else to say. They had seen it. "I know you were getting close, and… I'm… sorry, for your loss." Not only was the saying the same, but in situations like this, so were the replies. She was told a broken, quiet "thank you." Before they could ask anything further, Jane hurried back to her spot and collapsed on the blanket that had been laid out earlier. She grabbed one of the airline pillows and slammed her head into it.

"Rough day, Island 5-0? Can't be as bad as Jackass'".

Jane lifted the pillow again and chucked it at Sawyer. If she had known he was sitting in one of the chairs a few feet away, she would've gone to the outskirts of camp and chosen that place to lay down. "You don't quit, do you?" She paused, feeling sand hit her opposite side. "What?" She looked up, only to see that Shannon had just stepped right over her. _Excuse_ her.

"Have you got it or what?" Shannon asked, stopping in front of Sawyer.

"You're in my light, Sticks."

Jane pressed her mouth into her arm to muffle the snort that came from her.. She understood him right off the bat, unlike Shannon. She had reason to. She had called Shannon "Twig Girl" the previous night, not realizing that she was giving Sawyer more ideas. Now she knew. "Sticks" must've come from Twig.

"Lightsticks? What the hell is that?"

"Light, comma, sticks." The man closed the book and motioned at Shannon's legs. "As in those legs of yours."

Shannon scoffed. "Look. While I really love my new nickname-"

"Meh, can't take all credit. Copper, behind you there, called you Twig Girl last night."

Jane sent him a death glare, and he just winked back.

Shannon continued. "I need my bag. You took it from me."

"Calm down, it's right here." Sawyer started fishing around beside the seat.

Jane raised an eyebrow when he came up with what looked like bug spray.

"It'll keep off sandfleas?" Shannon asked.

"You bet." Sawyer replied, holding it up. "Even has aloe." He passed it up to her and she snatched it from him.

"How much?" Shannon asked.

"Your money's no good here." Sawyer replied.

Jane shook her head and closed her eyes, only imagining what he would consider "good" in their situation.

"Then what the Hell do you want?"

Jane opened one eye expectantly, and sure enough, Sawyer smirked in a way that could only mean one thing.

Shannon caught on as well. "If you think I'm gonna-"

"Five grand." Sawyer cut her off.

"I thought you said your money was no good here." Shannon growled. "Didn't he, Jane?"

"Uh huh." Jane nodded, halfheartedly, still waiting for Sawyer to drop some bomb of a way of payment that made no sense or wasn't appropriate.

"I was negotiating." Sawyer went back to reading. I can take an I.O.U. Something tells me you're good… for it."

Shannon frowned, then threw the bug spray back at him. She turned on her heel and started marching away. She bent down when she reached Jane. "How can you stand him?!"

"I've been asking myself that same question for six days, hon." Jane replied, then waited for her to leave completely before she dragged herself over to Sawyer. "A, you're an asshole, b, what the hell is a sandflea?"

Sawyer snorted and shrugged. "Beats the Hell outta me."

Jane couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "One of these days you're gonna piss off the wrong person."

"Well then, I have a cop friend to back me up as I hold my own." Sawyer replied. "You will back me up, won't ya?"

Jane laughed. "Sure, if it's not me on the other end of the fist coming at your face."

Sawyer smirked again.

Jane shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going to try and get some sleep again."

"Good luck, 5-0."

"Shut up, Sawyer." Jane replied, using the same tone he had. She returned to her spot and just managed to get settled when someone with small hands started clapping on her shoulder.

"Miss. Payton! Miss. Payton! Wake up!"

Jane sat up and looked at the person beside her. She remembered the boy's name was Walt. "What is it, buddy?"

"My mom always said to go to police officers when there's trouble, and since Michael said you're a police officer, I came to get you, and-"

"Easy, kid. Take a breath. What happened?"

"That pregnant lady fell down!" Walt replied.

"Claire?!" Jane practically jumped to her feet. "Where is she? Show me."

Walt pointed behind them, at Charlie and Michael, who were carrying Claire somewhere. She looked around. There was no sight of Jack, so she went with her next best bet to help. "Kate!" She ran over to the men. "What happened?"

"She just dropped." Charlie replied as Kate reached them.

"Let's get her to the tent where we had the marshall." Jane pointed at a clear spot in the sand. "Must be the heat. Go see if she complained about anything to anyone."

"She stumbled when she and I were talking. That was barely five minutes ago." Kate replied.

Jane nodded, then pushed open the flap of the tent that had come to be the camp's medical tent.

"Claire, Claire, honey, wake up." Kate said gently.

Jane looked at Charlie and Michael. "You guys, we need water."

Michael nodded and turned to get the case of water.

Jane frowned. "What are you waiting for? Help him!" She motioned outside.

Charlie squirmed briefly, then nodded and joined him

Jane frowned. "What was that about?"

Kate shook her head. "No idea. What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep talking to her right now." Jane replied, then looked over as Michael and Charlie still fidgeted around. "What's keeping you?!"

"The water's gone." Charlie replied.

Jane's head shot up. "What?"

Charlie frowned. "Someone stole it!"

Jane groaned. "Stay here. I'm gonna see if anyone can spare some."

Charlie grabbed her arm. "That might not be the best idea."

Jane frowned. "Why not?"

--

Within a few minutes, Jane and Kate were informed about the latest bad development: Not only was the water missing, but the supply itself was low. They managed to get water from John, but naturally, he was curious

"Where is the doctor?" John asked.

"Don't know. No one can find him."

"Was this the last of the camp's water supply?" Sayid also cut in.

"Yeah." Kate nodded slowly.

Sayid shook his head. "Keeping it all in one place. Foolish."

"No one could've seen this coming. Yes, survival of the fittest, but no one seemed to be overstepping boundaries yet." Jane replied.

"Well, now they are." Sayid countered.

"I can go into the jungle to find fresh water." Kate suggested.

"Do we have anything that we can boil the ocean water with?" Jane asked. "Is anyone a skilled builder here?"

Sayid nodded. "I can build one, but the resources… I do not know." He looked at Kate. "And if you go into the jungle, you're not going alone."

"I'll go with her." Jane volunteered.

Sayid shook his head. "No. You're the police officer. You need to keep everyone under control if the others find out about the water supply."

"When they do, it's gonna get ugly, even more so when they find out it was pinched." John agreed.

Jane nodded. "Fine. Who's going with her, then?"

Sayid stepped forward. "I will."

"No. All of you need to stay here. Camp needs all of you, now that the doctor's gone. I'll go. Besides, I know where to look." He walked off.

The three watched him, then turned back.

Jane sighed. "He's right. We need a plan if they do find out."

"Where are the guns?" Sayid asked.

Kate looked down. "I know, but I'm not going to tell. I can bring them-"

"Yes. Bring them to Jane. She can keep an eye on them, and use them, if worse comes to worse." Said replied, putting his hand on Jane's shoulder briefly.

"Deal." Kate walked off.

Jane crossed her arms. "Will you look after Claire, then?"

Sayid smiled weakly. "I think our friend Charlie has that under control. Now, if the others find out about the water and force is needed… you come to me for help, alright?"

Jane stared at him blankly for a moment. The way he said "come to me for help" sent a shiver down her spine. She covered the though up by nodding. "Right." She glanced over his shoulder as Hurley came over. "Hey, Hurl." She raised an eyebrow. Alright, bad nickname, there. "…ley."

Hurley raised his hand slightly. "The uh… the Chinese people have water."

Kate, Sayid and Jane exchanged glances. Jane shook her head and motioned forward. "After you."

Sayid led the way over to Sun. Once they got there, Sayid took one of the bottles that were in the corner of their area. "Where did you get this?" He waited for Sun to respond, but she just stared at him. "Where… did… you… get-"

"She doesn't understand, Sayid." Kate cut him off.

"She understands me." Sayid argued, then held up the bottle. "Did you steal this water?"

Jane spotted Jin coming at Sayid, relatively fast. "Hey!" she stepped between them Jin didn't seem phased. He kept talking to Sayid in Korean, and it sounded far from friendly.

"Take it easy, all right? We just want to talk, all right?" Kate offered, then took the bottle. "This had water in it, is it yours?"

Jin didn't respond. He kept glaring at Sayid.

"Who gave you, this?" Kate pressed on.

"Kate, you're not gonna get an answer. Not now." Jane spoke up, only to duck to aovid Jin's hand coming up. She relaxed when she realized he was pointing. Jane frowned, realizing that it was around her camp. She hoped it was one option more than the other, and when she looked over, she fouind she got her wish. Jin was pointing at Sawyer

Kate clenched her jaw and took a step in the Southern man's direction.

Jane held her back. "Let me."

"No." Sayid held his arm out to prevent both of them from going. "I don't see the water."

"And?" Kate demanded.

"You go after him now, he'll give you nothing." Sayid replied.

Kate shook her head. "Not Jane. He'll give the water to her."

Jane snorted. "We may talk, that doesn't mean he's generous with me."

"The point still stands: If you wait, a rat will always lead you to its hole."

The three exchanged looks, then went their separate ways.

Within another few minutes, Sayid and Jane met up again.

"Any sign of the water?" Jane asked, tossing a few stones into the first few bushes of the jungle.

Sayid smirked. "You do not want your friend to be guilty with this, do you?"

"First off, he's not my friend, second-" She barely registered that Sayid had darted into the jungle until she heard rustling. "Gah! Sayid!" She ran in after him, only to see Sayid wrestling Sawyer away from Kate. "What the hell?"

"Give us the water now!" Sayid yelled, jabbing a finger at Sawyer.

"Touch me again, huh?" Sawyer advanced on him.

Jane huffed. "Both of you, stop it. We can settle this without killing each other." She pushed Sawyer away from Sayid, absentmindedly keeping one hand on his chest. "Can't we?" She looked back at Sayid. To her annoyance, both men snorted.

"You really think I stoled your damn water?" Sawyer demanded.

"We know you gave two bottles to the Koreans." Sayid replied.

"I don't give nothing to nobody!" Sawyer replied, pushing against Jane to no avail.

"It's not here…" Kate murmured from behind them.

"I traded Mr. Miyagi the last of my water for a fish he caught. We worked it out cavemen style."

"You gave him your last two bottles?" Kate asked, unconvinced.

"Water has no value, Freckles. It's gonna rain sooner or later. Hell, I'm an optimist!" He walked off.

The other three exchanged looks again, then started their own way.

"Yo, 5-0." Sawyer called.

Jane turned and raised an eyebrow.

Sawyer tossed her something. "Thought this would fit."

Jane looked at the object, seeing it was a sheriff's badge. The Marshall's badge. She realized a moment later. "When'd you take this off of him? Was he dead or alive?"

Sawyer glared at her, then bent down to check over his stash of hoarded goods. Jane shook her head, then caught up with Sayid and Kate.

That night, Jane made it top propriety on her list to check on Claire. Once she headed over, she spotted Charlie on his way. She fell into step with him, apparently less noisy than she had hoped. When she greeted him, he jumped slightly. She laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Charlie nodded. "S'okay."

"How is she?" Jane asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Not much change since last I saw her. I'm going to check on her, now. I take that's what you're doin', then?"

"Uh huh." Jane nodded.

Charlie smiled, then motioned at the tent as they reached it. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Jane did a mock coursey, then went inside. She didn't at all expect to see Boone inside, let alone with three water bottles. She opened her mouth, but Charlie reacted before she could. He grabbed the taller man. "Where'd you get that?" He looked over at the water.

Boone stuttered.

Charlie dragged him outside.

Jane watched him, then swallowed. Charlie was nothing like Sayid or Sawyer, so she trusted her gut feeling that Boone wouldn't be a human punching bag. She went over to Claire and stroked the young woman's bangs out of her face. "Hey, sweetheart. You alright?"

"A bit better, thanks." Claire nodded weakly. "What's goin' on out there?"

Jane listened to the ruckus outside as Charlie started throwing questions out at Boone. Apparently, he was drawing a crowd, too. "Nothing you need to worry about now, alright? You just focus on getting rest."

"But Charlie-"

"He's fine. He doesn't seem like the type who would hurt Boone."

"How do y' know…?"

"Because I'm around them all the time, now-" She heard shouts, then a struggle. "Shit. Just, try and relax, alright? Everything's gonna be fine." She ran out, and seeing that everything was now calm, she looked around. She noticed everyone was looking at something and followed their gazes to Jack. She licked her lips in anticipation, being that the man had a look of anger and shame all at once.

Jack looked around."It's been six days, and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't?" Jack wandered over to Hurley. "We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning, just going for a swim. He tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do _this_. 'Every man for himself' is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here. Now I found water-fresh water, up in the valley.I'll take a group in at first light. If you _don't_ wanna come, then find another way to contribute. Last week, most of us were strangers. But we're all here now, and God knows how long we're gonna be here. But if we can't live together, then we're gonna die alone."

The reality of Jack's words seemed to sink in for everyone slowly. Everyone was looking around at each other, scooping out reactions, but they were all the same. The group slowly started to disperse. Jane settled for sitting by the beach in the spot she had two nights before. Like that night, Jack came and sat beside her, then offered her one of the cut-off bottoms of the water bottles that they had made. She chuckled and took it, taking a small sip, then handed it back to him. "Thanks. Some speech back there. That one would give politicians a run for their money."

Jack shrugged. "It's the truth. We do have to work together to get through this."

"Hey, I believe that. I told you I'd be behind you earlier. I'm still behind you now."

Jack scoffed and shook his head.

Jane looked at him. "What?"

"There's that 'behind me' thing again. You're treating me like I'm everyone's leader here."

"If you haven't noticed, you are. We're all going to you-"

"I told Locke the same thing I'm telling you now. I'm not a leader. Never have, never will be."

Jane laughed. "After that speech, I beg to differ."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you're the cop. You're the natural leader, why aren't you in my place?"

"Because you're doing such a damn good job." Jane laughed.

Jack laughed as well. "There hasn't been a chance for anyone to lead."

"Exactly, because they look to you."

"Hey, Hurley and Charlie look to you, too. Not to mention when Sayid, Kate and I talk, you're always dragged in or not too far off."

Jane shrugged. "True." She looked down. "Fine. Well, Locke's right. You are our leader. You're the only one who's kept a real level head this whole time. Ah!" she put her hand out to stop his objection when he opened his mouth. "But if you wanna be that anal about it, how's about we split leading, huh? Are you going to lead the group to that valley and staying, or are you doubling back?"

"Staying, probably."

"Then I'll stay here on the beach and keep an eye on things. We co-lead. Deal?" She offered his hand.

Jack laughed again. "What do I have to lose on that front, then? Deal. Co-leaders." He shook her hand. "…Now why do I feel like I just sold my soul?"

"That, my friend, is the main mystery of how the female works." She winked, then got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out and pray Sawyer doesn't smother me with an airline pillow. Night, Jack."

"Night, Jane."


	10. Make Me a Promise

**A/N: Figured get a new update in a few hours before the season premiere, and then the document manager went down, so here I am, updating after the first hour of the new season premiere. That's pretty dumb since it's THIS show. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews as well.**

_Flashback:_

"_What's the matter, Toni? Afraid?" _

_Toni-Anne looked up at her college roommate, Hannah. She had known the girl the couple of months they were in college, but she already felt like Hannah was another sister- a sister who understood her. "No." _

"_It's just beer. Come on, live a little." Hannah grinned, showing a line of seemingly flawless white teeth. _

_Toni-Anne couldn't help but wonder how much money went into that smile to make it like that. She looked at the red cup. Countless memories of Jane and Gabriella practically ganging up on her about not drinking and not submitting to peer pressure. She sighed. There was a first time for everything. Besides, Jane and Gabriella must've been in her spot once in order to be so adamant about not drinking, right? "Oh, fine." She smiled back and took the cup, taking a drink from it. She had drank beer before, although barely ever even half a glass, courtesy of her father letting her try it. It was nothing truly new to her. It was just a bigger portion, in the end. _

_Hannah cheered. "Alright, girl! Now let's get back to the party!" she took Jane's hand and led her to the living room of the sorority house, where countless girls and boys were dancing. Hannah grinned and hurried off after a rugged-looking boy in their Math class, leaving Toni-Anne to find a couple of other friends, who were also dancing. An attractive brunette boy came over within a couple of minutes and took hold of her waist, dancing with her as "Toxic" started blasting on the speakers. She sent a smile in the boy's direction. "So what's your name?" _

"_Anything you want it to be, babe." The boy replied. _

_Toni-Anne laughed. "You look like a Phil." _

_The brunette grinned. "Wow. Close, it's Bill." _

_Toni-Anne smirked. "Really?" _

_The brunette grinned. "Give me your name and number and I'll trade you with mine so you can see if it is." _

_Toni-Anne grinned. "Get me a pen, then." _

_Bill smiled and turned around. _

_Toni-Anne didn't at all expect him to stumble backwards. She peaked around him, and gulped, seeing Jane's latest partner, she couldn't remember his name, glaring down at "Bill". She shrunk back when she realized he was in uniform- as were a couple of other officers that were making their way through the crowd- and the one who had just unplugged the speakers in the room. _

_"Back off, kid. She's too young for you." Jane's partner growled to Bill, not taking his eyes off of him. _

_"Whatever you say, 5-0." Bill replied, quickly making his way out. _

_Toni-Anne felt even worse when she realized the other partygoers were clearing out, either running to get away from the police officers, or being led out. She looked down, then at Jane's partner. "Is Jane…?" _

_He shook his head. "No. Consider yourself lucky for that." _

_Toni-Anne nodded. "I'm not gonna get um… arrested, am I?" _

_The officer sighed. "No, not today. Just… go with everyone. We were only supposed to clear this place out." _

_Toni-Anne nodded. "Thanks." _

"_Don't thank me." He shot back. _

"_Are you gonna tell Jane?" Toni-Anne practically whimpered._

_He shook his head. "No, that's up to you." _

_Toni-Anne swallowed hard again. _

_The officer looked her over, until his eyes fell on the red cup that she was somehow still holding. "You know, I was gonna let you go, but now I have no choice. That's underage drinking." _

_Toni-Anne frowned. "But you said." _

"_I know, but that changes things. You may be my partner's little sister, but my job's more important." _

"_But-" _

"_Look, are you gonna make this easy or hard?" he replied. _

_Toni-Anne sighed. "Jane's gonna kill me." _

"_Not my problem. Sorry Toni. You should've thought of that before you went to one of these college parties." _

_Jane snorted. "I don't think that far ahead. I'm not like my sisters." _

_The officer clenched his jaw. "Well, that's too bad. Now come on."_

_Toni-Anne sighed and followed him, knowing that she wasn't going to get herself out of the situation. Jane had told her how difficult it had been to actually make him like her. What would be different about her? She wasn't willing to find out._

--------

Toni-Anne was finally starting to see why Jane had gotten more protective over the last couple of days then before. Just seconds before, everything had been fine, going as usual. Kate was following Jack around, Hurley and Charlie were going around to various parts of the camp and talking to everyone, and Sawyer and Jane were at each other's throats again, which also as usual, ended with Sawyer getting abused- not that she was complaining or anything. The next thing she knew, Michael was getting tackled to the ground and beaten. It took her a moment to realize that the Korean man, Jin, if she remembered, was the culprit. Of course, Sawyer, Sayid and Jane came to the rescue. Jane dropped back momentarily, only to attempt to wrestle Walt away from the fight and over to her. "Keep him there!"

Toni-Anne nodded and held Walt, trying quite hard to avoid the boy's swinging arms. She saw Jane charging right back in. "Jane, stay out, don't…" she stopped when she realized that Jane was used to it. Handling these situations was what she did on a daily basis- at least, before the crash. However, her heart just about stopped when one of Jin's punches missed Michael completely and clipped Jane's jaw. "JANE!" she covered her mouth, letting go of Michael. When she saw that Jane seemed to recover after a few seconds, she calmed down, only for a moment. When she saw Sawyer turned briefly to make sure Jane had recovered from the punch before punching Jin in the stomach, she was back to being shocked, while impressed and proud as well. That was new, directed at him. She continued to watch as Sawyer pinned Jin to the ground.

"You know, Jackie Chan, I do some low things, but hittin' a girl is even low for _me_!" Sawyer growled.

"Jane, the cuffs!" Sayid called.

Jane stopped rubbing her jaw an instant later and ran for them. She was back in seconds. Soon, Jane had cuffed one of Jin's hands. Sayid dragged Jin over to part of the plane wreckage, where he instructed Jane to put the cuff on one of the bars. Jane followed her orders.

Toni-Anne walked over to Michael when she saw Walt was touching his arm as the man panted. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" Michael snapped, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, I understand. Uh… what happened?"

"I have no clue. I was just walkin' with my boy, then he comes outta nowhere and attacks me!" Michael replied, ending in a yell. He shook his head, then stormed off.

Walt looked up at her. "He's not mad at you. He's just mad at that man."

Toni-Anne smiled. "I know, buddy, but thanks anyway."

Walt smiled.

Toni-Anne smiled back. "Good. Now go help your dad."

Walt nodded and ran after Michael.

Toni-Anne watched him go, then looked for Jane. She had to laugh when she saw her a few feet away, complaining as Sawyer was looking over her jaw. She stopped laughing, but the smile remained when she heard Jane accuse the man of being bipolar before lifting her chin away from him. Sawyer, being his usual self, or at least what she figured was his usual self, licked his finger then put it right in her ear, which earned a squeal and shove from Jane. She shook her head. At least those two got along in their own strange, delusional way. Figuring there wasn't any more excitement for the time being, she went back to her spot, eager to find something new to do.

--

A couple of hours later, nothing had really changed. Toni-Anne looked up when Jane came over. "So what's new?"

Jane shook her head and sat down. "Oh, nothing. Everyone's just a little bit racist on this island, that's all."

"Huh."

"Michael versus Jin, Michael versus Sayid, Sayid versus Sawyer… again… enough said, really."

"It's 'nuff said', by the way." Toni-Anne replied.

Jane smiled. "I know. I'm just a bit too old for 'nuff' don't you think?"

Toni-Anne raised her eyebrows. "Duh!". She laughed when Jane smacked her side playfully. The laugh didn't last long when she realized that was just about the only sisterly thing that had gone on between them this whole time. As if Jane had the same thoughts, the laughter in her eyes also faded. More silence passed between them, and before they knew it, they were doing their own thing once more.

After another hour or so, Toni-Anne was folding clothes when she spotted Jack and Kate coming out of the jungle. "Hey!" she waved.

Jack smiled and raised his head slightly before walking over. "Hey, anything happen when we were gone?"

Toni-Anne let out a sarcastic laugh.

Jack sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Great. Sawyer?"

Toni-Anne shook her head. "No, not really. He actually helped resolve the problem."

One of Jack's eyebrows went down, but the other rose more. "Helped resolve it? Wish I could've seen _that_."

"Yeah, well, he kinda snapped when the Korean guy punched Jane."

Jack's growing smile dropped in record time. "Korean guy _what_?"

Toni-Anne paused, then gasped. "Oh, no, it was accidental. Aimed at Michael. She's fine."

Jack visibly calmed down, but only slightly, at that. "What was the fight over?"

Toni-Anne shook her head. "No one knows. Apparently… Jin, that's his name, right? Jin just… went after Michael. Hell, I saw it happen. Michael and Walt were just walking, then Jin came out of nowhere and tackled him, then started punching." She shrugged.

Jack nodded. "Did anyone else talk to Michael about it?"

Toni-Anne shook her head again. "He's not saying much. Jane and Sayid did a little bit. They're over by some… clearing that Sayid knew about. He said if you came back, you'd know where to look."

Jack nodded. "So he must've told her…"

"Told her what?" Toni-Anne asked.

Jack shook his head. "Forget it. Thanks. Water's gonna be by the medical tent, if you want it." Jack replied. "I'll see you later." He left.

Toni-Anne rolled her eyes when his back was turned completely. Nobody told her anything. She hated being one of the youngest in this situation. It just wasn't fair. She blew a few strands of her hair out of her eyes, then leaned back. She wouldn't mind a nap at the moment. There wasn't much reason for her to stay awake, so soon, she was in a dreamless sleep.

--

"Toni…. Toni, sweetheart, wake up."

Toni-Anne slowly opened her eyes. "What?" she mumbled. She waited for her sister to come into focus. "What's up?"

Jane licked her lips, then looked down. "I uh… can't believe I'm saying this after how adament I've been about us staying together, but I figure you deserve it…"

"Deserve what? What the Hell are you talking about? I wanna sleep." Toni-Anne complained.

Jane chuckled. "An invite to the caves, hon."

"Huh?"

Jane looked around, then back at Toni-Anne. "Jack's taking some of the people to the caves to set up another camp. It's cooler, better access to water, more comfortable…"

Toni-Anne sat up. "Are you going?"

Jane shook her head. "There's the rub. I'm staying here, but I'm offering for you to go without me. It may be better for us to split up for a while. What do you say?"

Toni-Anne tilted her head. "Seriously?"

Jane nodded. "Uh huh. Choice is yours, I won't interfere."

"Who's going to the caves?"

"That I know of? Rose, Hurley, Charlie, Charlie kept mumbling about asking Claire to come, Diane, Lucy, Greg…"

"Yeah, I think I'll go." Toni-Anne nodded.

Jane smiled. "Good."

Toni-Anne raised an eyebrow. "Are you dying or something?"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "No. Just… I've been doing some thinking. I guess this is me seeing if you can handle it. This is a situation where people need each other, but they need to grow up first. If you're around me this whole time, that's gonna get tough."

"Yeah…" Toni-Anne blushed.

"Exactly." Jane nodded. "So, I guess all you have to do is tell Jack at this rate, and pack. Actually, no. I already told him you'd probably agree."

"Really? When?" Toni-Anne asked.

"When you were out cold." Jane smiled.

Toni-Anne smiled back again. "Good choice."

"I have a lot of those. You just don't seem to see it most of the time."

"I guess not." Toni-Anne nodded. "If I do go to the caves…just promise me one thing."

"Shoot." Jane nodded.

"Help me pack?"

Jane stared at her, but a few moments later, the ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Of course."

---

It was nightfall before Toni-Anne even knew it. Jane had kept her promise and helped her pack. It was a small favor, but she still felt like it helped their relationship.

"Hey, Toni, how are you?"

Toni-Anne glanced over at Jack. She blushed, realizing that she had started daydreaming while looking at the fire they had made. He must've though she was insane. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

Jack nodded. "You need anything, you tell me."

"Will do, Doc."

Jack smiled and patted her shoulder.

Toni-Anne leaned back and exhaled. She hoped that coming to the caves was the right choice. She had no clue that she would soon regret it.


	11. Let it be War

A/N: Yeah, hi, I'm alive. Anyways, sorry for the long wait again. Life and the death of a friend kinda put me out of a writing mood. Now that I'm back in, I might as well get this fic updated. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review, either.

**--**

"What about you, Island 5-0?! You wanna take up my offer and move in with me?"

Jane looked up from her newly appointed diary that she had been writing in and glared at Sawyer. "Excuse me?"

Sawyer smirked. "Well, now that the doc's outta the tent, I'm movin' in. Face it, I've gotten so used to annoying you at night, it won't be the same without ya."

Jane smirked right back. "Then all the more reason for me to say no."

"Come on, it could work. Hell, we could get closer!"

Jane managed to hold back a snort, then got an idea of how to get him off of her back- at least for now. He enjoyed messing with peoples' minds, so she decided to mess with his right back. "Hm." She looked up, pretending to consider the offer, no. When she saw he suddenly looked hopeful, she had to contain a little victory dance. She got up and walked over to him, making sure she went slow. It got the desired affect as Sawyer's eyes narrowed slowly as he looked her up and down, then smirked at her. She was creeped out, but she'd have to risk it to get him back. "Well, in that case, if it means us getting closer…" She closed the remaining gap around them, then finger walked up his chest. Sawyer looked like he was about to die. "In that case..." She took hold of his collar with one finger and pulled him so his mouth was just about an inch away from hers/ She could've sworn she heard him whimper. She looked him in the eye, then smirked again, this time making an exact copy of his to silently tell him she was playing him the whole time. "_Hell. _No." She brought her fingers back down to his chest and jabbed him there so he had to step back.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was down. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Jane laughed. "Sorry, but… I figured I really had to talk your language to get my point across." She patted his cheek and was honestly surprised when he didn't smack it away or the like. She winked at him, then walked away, listening hard for his reaction. He let out an annoyed scoff, then remained there, as if mulling it over more, then she was surprised once again when he mumbled "hm", and it actually sounded like he was impressed. Well, that wasn't great, but at least she got to him. Shortly after, she spotted Sayid sticking a metal rod, looked like part of the plane, she noted afterward, into the ground. Boone and Kate were with him, and Kate's attention seemed to be focused on her. Out of curiousity of both things, she went over. "What're you guys up to?"

"What was up with you and Sawyer just now?" Kate cut her off.

"He gives us Hell, I just gave him Hell right back.. So, what's this?" She spotted Sayid's uneasy expression. "My sister was with this group. I know what you guys found."

Sayid licked his lips, then nodded and patted the rod. "Three antenna. three points of a triangle. One here on the beach, another- Kate in position in the jungle roughly two km in, the third I'll take to high ground up there. If the French transmission is coming from somewhere in our triangulation, I'll be able to locate the source."

"You sure it'll be that easy?" Jane asked.

Sayid shook his head. "Two complications."

"Figured." Jane nodded.

"Always are." Boone agreed.

"The power cells I've grafted onto the antennas are dry. There's no telling how long they'll last. A minute, maybe more, maybe less."

"Then let's hope we get lucky."

"We have to wait until we're in position to turn them on."

"How're we going to tell that we're in the right position. We have no way of communicating with each other."

Jane raised an eyebrow when Sayid bent down and started fishing around in his bag.

"Bottle rockets?" Kate questioned.

"Thank God for firework smugglers."

"Two guesses who that bag belonged to." Jane muttered.

Kate chuckled while Boone just smiled.

Sayid raised his eyebrows as if in agreement as well, then held them up. "When I'm in position, I'll fire off my rocket. When you two see it, you fire yours. As soon as the last one has gone up, we'll all switch on our antennas." Sayid instructed.

"You said there were two complications."

"The battery in the transceiver is dead. Without the transciever, all of this is all for nothing. Something from a laptop could probably work-"

"My sister and I have one." Jane cut in.

Sayid frowned. "Really? Where are your bags? I've asked around and no one has had any, there's all dead or fried."

"Don't ask how it's not fried, but I've been hiding mine from the Island Idiot. Want me to get it?"

"Please." Sayid nodded eagerly.

Jane trotted back to her camp, then dug around where she had hidden it, only to find it was missing. "Are you shitting me?! My God, I'm gonna kill him." She stormed over to what had been the medical tent up until that morning, and sure enough, there was Sawyer. A moment later, she had bolted behind him and put him in a headlock. "Alright, pal. Laptops. Now. Don't bullshit me and say you don't have any."

"You really think I'm gonna help you after what you did earlier, Sunshine?" Sawyer countered.

"Yes I do, if you really value your neck right now."

"And if I don't?" Sawyer shot back.

"Oh, face it, you do." Jane replied, then spotted about three small objects that looked like boxes with rounded off edges. One was black, the other was silver, then the next was light blue on it- the same blue that Toni-Anne's laptop cover was. "Next time you wanna hide something, don't leave your luggage open, idiot." She jumped over the vacant part of the chair and headed for the suitcase where the latops were.

Sawyer got up and grabbed her around the waist. "Ah ah, what's the magic word?" He paused, feeling his feet leave the ground. "What the-" A moment later, he was tumbling right over her back. His back hit the ground hard, and his head skimmed the metal wall. Once he got his breath back, he looked up, seeing her kneeling beside her. "What the Hell was that about?!"

"Damage control, hon. Just like before." She replied. "I'll be taking this, now." She turned and took her laptop, clenching her jaw when Sawyer swatted her behind. "Asshole."

"All you had to do was ask nicely then say the magic word, _hon_." Sawyer smirked.

Jane rolled her eyes, took out the battery from the laptop, then tossed the laptop back at him. "You can use it now." She walked off.

Sawyer chuckled. "Alright, Copper, you want it to be war, let it be war."

Meanwhile, Jane got back to Sayid and the others. "Here. From yours truly… more or less."

Sayid smiled at her, then shook his head and took it. "I would suggest you don't sleep tonight if he is around."

Jane chuckled. "You saw that, huh?"

"Kinda hard to miss a tall blonde guy flying over your shoulder 'cause you did that martial arts move." Kate replied.

Jane shrugged. "Well, he needed something to get him off his high horse, so there it is. Now how're you all gonna work this?"

"I stay here, Kate goes into the jungle, Sayid goes up." Boone replied.

"Any way I can help?" Jane offered.

Sayid nodded. "You've already been a help with the laptop. Keep an eye on other things around the beach, and also make sure no one interferes with the antenna here."

"Got it." Jane nodded.

Sayid looked between all of them. "Good. Now let's go."

Jane was in the middle of talking to Michael when Charlie, who was covered in dirt, came running onto the beach calling for help. "Charlie?!" She stood up and ran over to him.

Michael followed. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jack. He's trapped." Charlie replied.

"Slow down. Breathe. What happened?" Jane asked.

"Our cave collapsed. We've got to go!" Charlie pressed on.

Jane's heart just about stopped. "Is ti just Jack? What about everyone else?"

"I think they're okay, but I don't know. It oculd've changed by now."

Michael nodded, then looked around and pointed at one of the men a few feet away. "Hey, uh, Scott?!"

"I'm Steve." The man corrected.

"I'm Scott!" The man next to him added.

"Oh, who gives a shit?! The others could be in trouble!"

"Let's go!" Michael ordered.

Jane and a bunch of others followed Charlie back into the jungle. After a couple of moments, Jane noticed Boone was beside her. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty for the antenna?!"

"I gave the job to Shannon." Boone replied, then caught the uneasy look she gave him. "Yeah, I know, but do we have any other choice?"

Jane went to object, then realized he had a point. Within another few minutes, they were at the caves.

"JANE!"

Jane turned just in time to see Toni-Anne running towards her. "Toni! Oh, thank God!" She pulled her into a hug when Toni-Anne reached her. "What's going on? Did we find Jack yet?"

Toni-Anne shook her head. "Not yet. We're still moving everything."

Michael, who had heard the exchange, ran over to the people moving the rocks. "Hey! Let me check it out before you start moving things around. If it's unstable-"

"How do you know?"

"Eight years of construction work." Michael replied. "Walt, get back. I don't want you near the rocks. Jane, take him for me?" Michael asked.

"You got it, boss. Come on, Walt." She clapped the boy on the shoulder. "You have Vincent?"

Walt held up the leash. "You guys should get Mr. Locke."

"Maybe we will, buddy. Let's just get you to safe ground for now, okay?" She led him out of the cave, then walked with him two third of the way to the beach until it was visible.

"Is Michael gonna be okay?" Walt asked.

" 'Course he is. He looks like he knew what he was talking about. Don't fret. Now go back to the beach and find Rose, okay? Rose will keep an eye on you until your dad gets back."

"He's not my dad." Walt replied.

Jane stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Just go back, okay? I promise everything will be fine."

Walt considered her words, then nodded and headed back to the beach.

Jane watched him until she saw that he found Rose, then turn and ran back to the caves. Once she got there, she skidded to a halt beside Boone. "Anything new?"

"No. Still clearing rocks out now that it's clear. Here." He held out a rock and she took it, passing it back to Scott. The line kept going until they all heard a crunch.

"Hey! We're through! We got a hole!" Michael announced.

Hurley leaned over. "Jack! Hey Jack, can you hear me Jack?!"

Everyone looked around uneasily when there was no response.

"Come on, dude, answer me." Hurley added. There was another few seconds of silence until a moan of pain broke it.

"Jack?!" Jane slid in between Hurley and Boone. "That you, man?!" She let out a relieved sigh when they heard Jack tell them that he was pinned and couldn't move. Pinned was better than dead in the long run. "We're working on it, Jack. We're gonna see if we can get you out."

"Charlie was with me…" Jack began.

"He's okay. He made it out." Hurley replied.

"Just hang in there, Jack. We're gonna get you out."

Jack coughed. "Figured that… with all three of you saying that."

Jane laughed. "That's not the way to talk to people who are trying to save you!"

"Defense mechanism." Jack replied.

"Uh huh." Jane rolled her eyes, then stood slowly when Michael motioned for her to come over to him, being that he had moved a few feet away. "Hey, Jack, I'll be right back. We're working out a plan."

"'Kay." Jack mumbled, followed by a groan of pain.

Jane felt bad leaving him, but she figured it was better to have a plan then just sit there and wonder. "What's up? What're we doing?"

Michael sighed. "We can't safely make that tunnel any bigger, but since Jack can't get out, one of us is gonna have to go in and unpin him."

"What, crawl through that?" Hurley questioned.

"He means someone smaller." Boone replied.

When Jin started talking, Hurley dismissed him, mumbling that none of them spoke Chinese.

"Korean, man." Michael cut him off. "They're Korean."

"Does it matter right now?!" Jane tossed out her arms. "We have one of our own stuck in there and someone needs to help him!"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned, surprised to see Charlie walking into the caves.

"No man, you're still to shook up." Michael replied.

"Then I'll do it." Toni-Anne cut in.

Jane looked at her. "Toni, no."

Toni scoffed. "Jane, I'm the smallest one here. I can do it."

"So can I!" Charlie stepped forward and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Who's gonna take care of your son if something happens?" She moved to the lineup, pointing at Sun and Boone. "She's got a husband. He's got a sister." He pointed at Toni-Anne. "This one's volunteering and her sister's next to her. I'm alone here. No one on the island."

"Charlie, look at yourself, though. It's…it may not work."

"It's worth a try."

"I'm going with him." Toni-Anne added.

Jane frowned. "Look, I may be denying him, but did you hear what he just said? We have each other, I'm not letting you go. I lost Gabby, and if something goes wrong, I'm not losing you." She knew that she was making a scene, but she didn't give a damn at that moment. However, her convincing went through, because Toni-Anne looked down and backed off. She looked at Charlie. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Charlie nodded raplidly. "Completely."

Another few minutes past and everyone was getting Charlie ready to go through. Once everyone was done wishing him good luck, Toni-Anne hugged him. "Hey, thanks for sticking with me on the last couple of hikes."

"Thanks for attempting to back me up just now." Charlie replied.

Toni-Anne released him. "Good luck."

Charlie nodded, then headed into the cave.

Another few minutes past, and the survivors on the other side of the cave heard rumbling. Among the curses coming from various members of the group, Michael kept calling for Charlie to speed up. After a few more seconds, the rumbling stopped, and no one could hear anything else from the man.

"What happened?" Toni-Anne asked.

"Another cave in, that's what." Jane replied. "And we're back to square one, but now two people are stuck in there."

"Where is he?!"

The group turned to see Kate, then they all looked at the caves. Hurley deadpanned that he was in the caves.

"Anyone know if he's alive?"

"He was a few minutes ago. Charlie went in to try and help him, then it collapsed again. Now we don't know about either of them." Jane replied.

Kate glared at all of them. "Why is nobody digging?" She went over to the wall and started moving rocks.

Jane sighed, then went over and helped her. "It's not that we stopped, we were just working on another plan now."

"They could still be alive and hurt badly, that's my point." Kate shoved a rock into her arms. Jane turned to put it down, not expecting to be at eye level with Hurley's chest. She looked up and smiled at him weakly, then handed him the rock. The line reformed within seconds. They dug for minutes, which seemed like hours. Kate was the only one who didn't stop to breathe.

"Hey, it's the doctor!"

Everyone turned at Walt's call, then sure enough, Jack and Charlie came around the corner slowly.

Within seconds, Jane and Kate were beside the two men. While Kate launched herself at Jack, Jane pulled Charlie into a tight hug. "Great job, you crazy little hero!"

Charlie laughed and returned the hug enthusiastically. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Jane replied, then moved onto Jack to keep the line that had now formed going. She hugged him tighter than she had Charlie, and sighed when he complained about his shoulder. "Aw, quit complaining. You're safe now."

"You're not gonna kill me about getting snippy?" Jack asked, letting her go.

Jane shook her head and pulled back, but only released one of her arms from around him so she could guide him over to Hurley. "Maybe later, hon." She laughed when Hurley actually picked Jack up mid-hug. "Right now, let's just enjoy the fact you're alive."

"Sounds good to me." Jack replied before clapping Michael on the back when the other man came over to him. "Alright, I think I need a drink."

* * *

That night:

Jane looked over at Toni-Anne, who was sitting beside her. "I'm proud of you, you know. It may not seem like it, but I am."

"About what?" Toni-Anne asked.

"You volunteering to save Jack. I might've stopped you before, but that took a lot of guts, even considering going. Shows me maybe you're not as much of a lost cause as I thought you were."

Toni-Anne gasped playfully and smacked Jane's shoulder. "So… Kate told me you made a move on Sawyer and vice versa today."

Jane opened her mouth, then shut it. "It may've seemed like that. I was giving him a taste of his own medicine. Screwing with his mind, that's all."

"Uh huh." Toni-Anne smirked.

"Oh, not you too." Jane sighed. "You don't know the whole story, so shut up. "

"Whatever. So are you going back to the beach tonight?"

"No, not yet. I'l' go back tomorrow with some of the others who probably won't want to stay anymore. They're definitely be a few of those."

"Uh huh." Toni-Anne nodded. "I think I'm gonna be one of 'those', actually."

"Oh?" Jane looked at her.

"I don't wanna be around for another cave in if it happens. It's safer on the beach. Besides, most of the people I know are there, anyway."

Jane nodded. "Fine by me."

Toni-Anne narrowed her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling you did that on purpose?"

" 'Cause you're paranoid, sis."Jane replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get some water."

* * *

A/N: Haha, I think that whole "Screwing with Sawyer's mind" scene is one of my favorites that I've ever written now. Anyway, review, tell me what you guys thought.


	12. My, My, My

**A/N: This is an update for Gabbylynn and her friends. :P I don't quite like the last line being that it kinda mirrors a previous one, but oh well. Enjoy. Don't forget to review, either. **

**

* * *

**

Toni-Anne blinked as Sawyer approached the spot she was in the jungle, fist planted firmly on the side of his jeans, trying to hold them up. "Do I want to know where you were?"

"I dunno. Do ya?" He smirked at her and she looked away, shuddering.

He laughed. "Thought so, Princess." He studied her. "What the Hell are you doin' away from Mama Hen?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was about to go to the bathroom, so if you don't mind."

Sawyer smirked. "You just gave me reason to-" He stopped abruptly when a distant crunching was heard.

Toni-Anne frowned. "It's probably a frog or something…"

"It ain't no frog." He growled before stalking off in the direction the crunching had come from.

Toni-Anne watched him. "…Okay then." She resumed her business, then went in search of more water. Within a few minutes, she turned, hearing a rather loud snap. She yelped and whirled around, not expecting to see Boone right behind her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face was bloody. "Oh my God. Boone? Are you okay?"

The "you're kidding, right?" look he gave her was enough of an answer. "Sorry. Who… who did this?"

Boone shook his head. "I'll let you guess. He's mean, he's a redneck, and has a creepy crush on your sister."

"Sawyer." Boone nodded.

Toni-Anne looped her arm through his. "Come on. Let's get you some help."

"You said it." Boone nodded, letting her lead him back towards the beach. Another few minutes later, they reached the shore. Shannon was the first to see them, and she let out a shriek of her own before running to help them.

"Get my sister or Jack!" Toni-Anne instructed.

"Your sister left somewhere a while ago. I don't know where she went. Jack's back at the caves." Shannon replied, putting one arm around Boone.

"Then let's go get him."

The other blonde nodded and they changed directions, heading back towards the caves, After a silent trek upwards, they made it.

"We need some help over here!" Shannon called.

Jack was next to them in a moment. "What happened?"

Boone stared at him, then sighed. "Sawyer."

Jack scoffed, then looked at Toni-Anne and opened his mouth.

She shook her head, already knowing who he was going to ask for baed on Boone's earlier comment. "Shannon said my sister went off somewhere. I didn't see her with him before, and she would've killed Sawyer if she knew he did this."

Jack chuckled. "Toni, I was just gonna ask you to get the medical supplies I gave Jane. They're in your tent, under your luggage. Can you go get the first aid kit and Alchohol?"

"Sure." Toni-Anne ran off and came back with it. "Here."

"Thanks. Hey, you done getting all your stuff out of here?" Jack asked, going to work immediately, getting gauze and the alcohol.

Now it was Toni-Anne's turn to chuckle. "Jack, if you're worried about me getting squeamish with the blood, it's a bit late. I saw a dead body, remember? Not to mention I brought him here."

Jack nodded. "Sorry. Just covering bases. I'm not good with kids or teens and what they can and can't handle."

Toni-Anne pointed at herself. "I'm nineteen, hon."

"My point still stands." Jack replied. He looked back at Boone. "Why'd he jump you?"

"Shannon's asthma." Boone replied.

"Asthma?"

Boone nodded. "She told me Jane helped her with her first attack, but it's getting worse. We found the inhaler before. She kept sneaking hits when she needed it, but now it's out now. She's embarrassed about it." He flinched when Jack dabbed the cut again. "Guess breathing's not cool.."

"It's out?" Jack inquired.

"Ran out a couple of days ago." Boone replied. "We had four refills that would've been okay for a couple of months but she always forgets her medication, so I put it in my suitcase, but today I see that jackass reading Watership Down…"

"You're losing me."

"It was in my bag, the stuff that I checked. If he has my book, he has my luggage-"

"You sure you two just don't have the same book?" Toni-Anne asked.

"I'm sure." Boone nodded "If he has my luggage, he has the inhalers." He finished. He paused, then looked at Shannon. "Her breathing got really rough today. If she has an attack… it's not gonna be good."

The three just sat in silence for a while, After Boone left, Jack looked at Toni-Anne. "Can you look for your sister for me?"

"Sure, why?" Toni-Anne asked.

"She's the only one who can get to Sawyer without him exploding. He's just sarcastic to her, and she can give it right back. She can look for the inhalers and get them if he has them."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked.

"He has them, Toni. You know it as much as I do." Jack replied.

Toni-Anne sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Jack patted her knee. "Thanks." He got up, ready to tend to another issue that another survivor had voiced. She went her own way, trying to figure out where Jane could've gone. After a few minutes of searching, she returned to Jack. "Jack, she's not anywhere. I must keep missing her or something. I think we're on our own."

Jack tossed his head back. "Alright, fine. I'll go." He looked at her. "Wish me luck for this one."

Toni-Anne raised her eyebrows and saluted, watching him go. She looked around for Boone and Shannon, then sat beside them once she found them. "Hey. You guys doing any better?"

"We will be once that bastard gives the inhalers back." Shannon replied.

"We've only known him a couple of days, but I think this is low, even for him." Boone added.

"It is. That's what worries me." Toni-Anne replied.

Boone glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"What if it's not him? What if there's some other creep on the island?"

Boone shrugged. "Stealing's his M.O, though…"

Toni-Anne looked up. "True." She looked around the caves. "So what part of here is yours?"

Boone patted the stone slab they were sitting on. "You're looking at it."

"Oh." Toni-Anne replied. "How… modern and smooth."

Boone laughed, as did Shannon. However, it didn't end well for the latter, being that she started up a coughing fit. Toni-Anne just smiled sympathetically and put her arm around Shannon's shoulders when the girl stopped coughing. "You'll be alright."

It was nightfall by the time Sawyer came to the caves. If there had ever been a completely akward silence between all the group aside from the coughs coming from Shannon, it was then. Everyone seemed to be staring at the southerner. That was, until Jack spoke up for everyone. "Give me the inhalers… now."

Sawyer got up from his kneeling position. "Hell, I was wondering when you'd stop asking nice."

Toni-Anne had to cover her mouth and clamp down when Jack punched the other man in the jaw, sending the water Sawyer had flying. Had Jack honestly just punched him? She watched the ordeal, completely transfixed on it. After Sawyer jeered in return and Jack throwing another punch, she was just about to go into a fit of nervous laughter when she heard her sister's voice at the mouth of the cave.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Toni-Anne looked at Jane, who was taking in Sawyer's bloody lip, everyone's shocked expressions, and Jack's look of mixed guilt and anger. She swallowed hard, not quite knowing what was to come. She squirmed when Jack just looked at Jane before leaving the cave.

Jane was the only one to speak in the next few seconds. "Sawyer, what was that about."

"Screw off, Copper."

"What. Was that. About?"

"Me getting' blamed about somethin' I didn't even do! It ain't none of your business, so quit while you're ahead!" Sawyer yelled right back, pretty much getting into Jane's face before stalking off as well.

Jane exhaled sharply, then looked around. "Does anyone wanna tell me?"

Hurley poked his fingers together. "Jack and a bunch of us think Sawyer has Shannon's inhalers." He spoke up. Seeing Jack's angry side put him in no mood to see Jane's. He had thought Jack was nice and he looked like he was ready to kill, so how would Jane be angry?

Jane scoffed. "Naturally." She turned around. "We have any proof other than he's a thief?"

"Nope." Hurley looked down, poking at the ground with his foot.

"Fantasic." Jane sighed. "Just when I thought I was going to have a day off, I'm gonna have to give myself a promotion and be interrogator!" She swung her arms out, nearly hitting Ethan, who had been close behind her, square in the face. She shot him a look before leaving as well.

"Wait! Jane!" Toni-Anne ran after her, and when she reached her, fell into step with her. "Where were you all day."

"Me? All over. Checking how everyone is." She replied.

Toni-Anne frowned and jumped in front of Jane, catching her sister's lie. "Jane, leave Ethan alone. He's a good guy."

"You've known him less than a week, Toni!"

"Same with you and Sawyer and you keep defending him when he's clearly a jerk!" Toni-Anne replied.

"I'm around those people on a daily basis, Toni. I've seen worse. I've taken worse into custody. He's playing it up."

"And you know that… how?"

"Call it cop intuition."

"No thanks. I call it paranoia."

Jane just scoffed and left.

After a few seconds, Ethan came up behind Toni-Anne, who had sat on the boulder outside the cave. "…Your sister really hates me, doesn't she?"

"Yup." She replied, and without another word, left back towards the beach. She made it to what was now her side of their area (Sawyer's old side) and rolled her eyes, hearing Sawyer hiss in pain every so often and Jane berating him for it. Apparently, what she had said got them nowhere. Go figure.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm here to make sure all of us don't kill each other so I'm patching you up anyway. Sawyer, stop squirming!"

"Stop pressing so hard! Your boyfriend back at the cave's will probably kill you for-" there was the sound of him getting slapped. "OOOOOOW! BITCH! You say you're patching me up, then slap me?"

"So you'll shut the Hell up and I can do it!"

Toni-Anne had to laugh at the last bit. Typical for both of them.

"I'll stop when you put a good word in with the doc for m-OW!"

After another moment, Jane poked her head onto Toni-Anne's side of their area. "It sound like I'm killing him or having sex with him?"

"Killing him… or who knows, with him." Toni-Anne replied.

"Good. I'll go with the first one." Jane disappeared again.

Toni-Anne shook her head. Something told her this was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Toni-Anne woke up to Kate talking to Jane rapidly. It started off quiet, but that didn't last long.

"WHAT?"

Toni-Anne flipped over and crawled to the side, seeing Jane pull a t-shirt on over the tank top she had on.

"They just dragged him off before. I tried to stop them. It didn't work out too well." Kate told her. "They went that way." She pointed to the right, into the jungle.

"Damn it. Why is Jack in on it?" Jane dug around for her sneakers, and when those didn't work, she settled for sandals. She yanked them onto her feet and got up.

"I want to know, too." Kate nodded.

Jane pointed at Kate. "You keep an eye on things. I'm gonna go check it out."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Kate asked.

"I'll be fine." She headed into the jungle.

Toni-Anne looked at Kate. "What happened?"

"Jack and Sayid just dragged Sawyer off into the jungle. He was unconscious… I think they knocked him out."

Toni-Anne inhaled. "My sister shouldn't be alone." She turned in the direction Jane had gone, but Kate grabbed her wrist.

"And you expect to go in there? No! If Jane's in danger, you'd be in twice the danger."

"So?"

Kate shook her head. "Let me go. You stay. It's better if you do. You've seen enough bad things. God forbid you see more things to scar you."

Toni-Anne was set to object, then sighed, knowing she was right. "Fine. Just… keep me updated, huh?"

"Deal." Kate replied before going in herself.

Toni-Anne headed back to the camp, but only ended up pacing back and forth, which got old… fast. An hour or so passed. Toni-Anne couldn't tell which it was. She didn't care. When she saw Jane come back, she ran over. "Is everything okay?"

"No. No, it's not." Jane growled, nearly plowing her over as she marched over to Jack's tent.

Toni-Anne followed her. "Why?"

"Oh, let's see. Jack let Sayid torture Sawyer, oh, and let's not forget the best part. Apparently they left him for some reason, and Sawyer got free in that time and tackled Sayid, who had a knife. It got lodged in Sawyer's arm and hit an artery, so Sawyer's just about bleeding to death as we speak." She replied, shoving bandages and other first aid under her arms.

"Oh." Toni-Anne blinked.

"I'll kill all three of them. Slowly. I swear to God. My job's defending people and I couldn't even do that. I'll kill them." She headed back into the jungle. Toni-Anne went to follow. "Toni, stay here. You don't need to see something else as bad as this."

Toni-Anne groaned in frustration, but stayed put all the same. More pacing followed. It was the longest afternoon on the island… ever. Another few mibutes that seemed like hours passed, and Jane came out of the jungle, supporting a bangaged-up Sawyer as much as she could.

Jack was close behind her, shouting for her.

Toni-Anne noticed her sister's jaw was set. Her eyes weren't leaving the medical tent. Like the others, all she could do was watch the events go down.

"JANE!" came Jack's final attempt.

"Go to Hell, Jack!" Jane finally replied before finally reaching the tent and setting Sawyer down. Kate was close at Jane's heels. She blinked. Just what had she missed the entire time? Once the dust cleared, Toni-Anne went over to Jane, who hadn't left Sawyer's side for a while. She noticed Sawyer was dozing off, and Jane seemed to be making sure he was still breathing. "So what happened?"

"I told you… kind of." Jane sighed. "Jack and I both broke the promises we made with our jobs. I didn't protect, and he let torture happen… this place broke us in under a week." She prodded at the sand under her. "…I just hope it can bring us back, too."

Toni-Anne rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "It will."

"I hope so."

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast after all the events of the morning and afternoon. Jane had taken to coddling over Sawyer when he felt he was well enough to walk around. He kept arguing with her about being able to walk without collapsing and whatnot, but it was clear at the same time, he didn't mind. Toni-Anne had to admit she was curious when Sawyer passed over a letter that he had in his hands after she seemed to have asked about it. She got even more curious when something changed in Jane's face, and guilt, annoyance and embarrassment were present on Sawyer's after he noticed the change, too. She could've fallen over when Jane actually sent him a sympathetic look and patted his uninjured shoulder and Sawyer squirmed slightly, but didn't shove her away. She wondered if things would indeed get better.


	13. Cop Eatin' a Donut?

**A/N: I figured be nice to you guys and do a double update before the last episode of the series airs. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Two days later, it wasn't very pleasant to get on Jane's nerves. However, Jack was apparently Hell bent on repairing the alliance they had. As he continued to follow her, Jane paid him no mind, just going along with her morning, checking up on people.

"Jane, come on! It was a mistake! I wasn't the one doing the torturing! Sayid was! Do you see Sayid? No, because he left out of shame!"

Jane stopped and sighed. "Jack, I told you before. You are a doctor- a surgeon! He was Republican Guard, so who knows what he did. If that was his job, go figure, but you? No! There were other ways!"

"Well, we tried to get you so you could reason with him, but you were off gallivanting on an adventure of your own! What the Hell were you doing all day, by the way?" He snapped right back.

"Damage control on the guy who follows my little sister around. I wanted to see what he was about."

"And you came up with…?"

"Nothing."

"See? You're paranoid. You're paranoid, and you hold grudges! Relax!" Jack waved his arms.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious! Yes, I know those two things. Do I care? No. I was doing my job, not noticing that I was failing at it now, so thank you so much for that, too!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me, Jane? What should I do? What do you want me to say?"

Jane stared at him. "…Help Sawyer. I have to go find Ethan again."

"And why can't you fix Sawyer up? I guarantee he won't let me do it."

"Because I can't. I want to get some pride in the way I do my job back. If I failed at protecting Sawyer, I sure as Hell can't fail protecting my sister- it's my job as a cop and sibling. I feel like this guy means trouble, the way he hangs around Toni. If there's a choice, I'd like to stop him before he tries something." She nodded. "See ya, Jack." She headed into the jungle.

"Jane? Jane! Come on!"

She ignored him, and started going around the outside ring of the vegetation, looking from the camp and further into the jungle, looking for the man who seemingly disappeared from the previous night and into that morning. "Where are you?" She mumbled, then realized something. _Jack's right. Just what the Hell am I doing? Ethan hasn't tried anything and has had plenty of opportunity, right?_ She paused and mentally kicked herself. That was just Jack getting to her. Of course she should still be worried… maybe just not as much. Oh God, why was she so pissed at Jack, anyway? He had a point. _It wasn't him doing the torturing. He just sat by…ah, crap. Here I am complaining about him not doing his job and I'm complaining about me not doing mine…I'm confusing who I should be mad at… damn it._ She stopped, in no mood to continue arguing with herself. She huffed and returned to the beach to cool off. She could think of what to say to Jack later. No point in going to hunt down the man she was really after when she was like this. She had no idea that instead of her watching Ethan, Ethan was the one watching her from afar.

After a few seconds, Ethan waited until he was certain she wouldn't come back. He raised the walkie-talkie he had and hit a button. "Be wary of the older Payton. She senses something. I'm going to try and steer clear. I'm headed to the caves to check on the others. Reyes has an idea for entertainment. I have a plan on getting their good sides. Over."

By that night, Jane was already pissed again. Now she understood why Jack didn't want to lead alone. The people who had remained on the beach and the ones who had come back were telling her more complaints and asking her questions, almost nonstop. "Oh my God." She moaned after she finally had a couple of moments peace… or at least, she thought she did.

"Aw, poor Island 5-0 can't take anymore?"

"Shut up, Sawyer. I helped save your life."

"So did the others. You just didn't help torture me."

"Exactly." Jane looked at him. "That deserves some peace, doesn't it?"

"Nope." Sawyer replied cheerfully, outstretching his good- well, better arm. "Nice to meet ya. It's Sawyer. What's your name?"

Jane glanced at him. "Sawyer, you know just as well that I do that I was with you when Kate explained the letter. I read it… what's your real name?"

Sawyer's smirk faded. "Ain't your goddamn business."

Jane frowned. "Come on. You can talk to me."

"Let me guess? 'I'm your friend'? Is that what you were about to say? Look. Your kind and mine… we don't mix."

"Look. I'm trying to keep you and I occupied."

"I got a better way." His smirk was back.

Jane smacked his stomach lightly.

"Aw, that's it? What happened to the usual Batgirl punch?"

"You're hurt. I don't do that unless you're a suspect in something."

"And not a victim. Awwww."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, cowboy."

"Only if you dream with me." Sawyer replied.

Jane rolled her eyes, only to roll them once again when Hurley called her name. "What is it, buddy?"

" 'Buddy'?" Sawyer chuckled.

Jane shot him a warning look, then smiled at Hurley when he came over. She raised an eyebrow when she saw he was grinning from ear to ear. "…What's up?"

"Toni-Anne tells me that you, her and her uncle do some golf every so often…" Hurley began. His grin widened somehow when she just continued to stare. "Come help me!" He didn't leave Jane much choice, being that he pulled her upright by one wrist. She let out a yelp of surprise, but went with it all the same. She looked back at Sawyer. "You find me if your arm starts hurting or you bleed through the bandages, got it?"

"Bye, lovebirds!" Sawyer waved, paying no mind to her request.

She shot him another warning look before picking up her pace to keep up with the other man who was now dragging her towards the jungle. "Hurley, where are we going?" She managed to get out during a fit of laughter she had when they both tripped over a root of a large tree.

"You'll see. We're almost there."

After a couple of minutes, Hurley managed to push passed a couple of trees, then swung his arms out. "Here we are!"

Jane looked around, not at all expecting to see the largest clearing she had seen on the island. However, she had no clue just what was so special about it. "…And?"

Hurley didn't at all take offense. He just smiled. "This…" he motioned at it again. "Is the new island golf course."

"Golf course?" She laughed again.

"Yep." He picked up the bag that was a few feet away. "You wanna help set it up?"

After a while, Jane sighed. "Ah, what the Hell. Let's do it."

The work took a good portion of the night, but they managed to make it back to camp before sunrise. Once they both woke up, Hurley demanded that they go back to it after asking Charlie to go find Jack and tell him about the creation. A few minutes passed, and Hurley and Jane beat Charlie, Jack and Michael there by two minutes or so. To add to his happiness, Hurley made them wait by the first flag. When the other men got into earshot, Hurley spoke up.

"Welcome to the first… and hopefully last Island Open!"

"What?" Jack mumbled.

Jane rolled her eyes. While she wasn't as mad at him as he had been, she had to admit that he was in fact what Toni-Anne would call a "fun-sucker."

"Three par. No waiting!" Hurlye announced proudly.

Jane nodded "And if there is, hey!" she took a club out. "Free swings at the other person!" She winked at Hurley to assure him she was joking.

"Hurley… you built… a golf course?" Jack asked.

"Rich idiots fly to tropical islands all the time to whack balls around."

"All the stuff we gotta deal with, man… This is what you've wasted your time on?"

"It's fun, Mike. This'll keep Walt occupied, won't it?" Jane asked.

Hurley pointed at her. "The lady speaks the truth. Dudes, our lives suck. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max, I mean, we're lost on an island, running from boars and monsters… and frikkin' polar bears!"

"Polar bears?" Michael asked skeptically.

"You didn't hear about the polar bear?" Charlie asked.

Michael just stared.

Jane laughed. And she thought news would've traveled fast. Hell, it took minutes for it to get from Kate to Toni to her.

"All I'm saying is if we're stuck here, then just surviving's not gonna cut it. We need some kind of relief. We need some way we can… you know, have fun. That's right. Fun! Or we're gonna go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen."

Jack looked at Jane. "And you, a cop, went for this?"

"He's right, Jacko." Jane nodded. "It gets our mind off things." She insisted. "Guys, come on." She motioned at Charlie. "Char, you're in on it, right?"

" 'Course!" Charlie grinned after a moment, jumping over to them.

Jane hugged him with one arm from the side, then looked at the others. "Doc, Mike? You in?"

The other two looked at each other, sighed, then nodded. "Why not?"

"YES!" Hurley cheered, slapping five with Jane as the other two went over.

Jack smiled at them, then nudged Jane. "So, you seemed okay with me doing this. That mean I'm off the hook?"

"Not quite yet. Temporarily, though. Just for the game. I did some thinking. Leave it at that." She replied, giving him a half slap, half pat on the cheek. "Don't screw it up, huh?"

"I'll try not to." Jack replied, then jumped slightly when he felt something hit the back of his leg. He turned, seeing Jane had whacked him with a branch she had been holding, judging by what was in her hand as well as the smirk on her face. "Funny. Real funny."

"Just showing part of what you let happen." She replied. "Now go pick a club and be gone to the other side!"

He mock saluted her and went towards Michael.

Jane turned back to her other companions. "You boys bury Jack and Mike. I'm gonna go recruit more players."

Charlie beamed while Hurley gave her a thumbs up. She went back to the beach and told Boone about the island's latest addition, and in turn, he passed it on. She was just about to get her pack when she heard Sawyer talking to Kate.

"Doctor playin' golf. Boy howdy, what's next? Cop eatin' a donut?" he asked, then spotted Jane. "No offense, Blue." He winked at her.

Jane rolled her eyes, then grabbed his shirt. "Come on. Most of us are going, and you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Ah ah. Not big on crowds, and let's face it. Crowd's not hot on me either." Sawyer replied.

"Well, let's change that." She gave his shirt a good tug, and he rolled his eyes, letting her pull him, knowing he had no choice. Jane looked at Kate. "Hey, you coming?"

"Right behind you."

Within minutes, they were there. Kate had gone on ahead to talk with Jack, and Jane and Sawyer were the last there. Once they arrived, Sawyer caught the annoyed and surprised looks he was getting and yanked Jane's hand off of his shirt. "You got me this, far, I ain't playin'."

"Fine by me." Jane shrugged, going over to Charlie. "I have this one and Hurley. They're both better company."

Charlie waved, then looked at Hurley when the man screwed up hitting again. "Come here!" He went over to the man, getting behind him and reaching around.

"Dude, get away from me!" Hurley waved him off.

Jane laughed when Charlie came back over to her. "Feeling rejected for that slip up."

"Yeah." Charlie pouted playfully.

"Aww, poor baby." She hugged him.

"Oh, like this is any better." Charlie grinned.

"Shut up, Pipsqueak!" She shoved him away with another laugh, then went over to Sawyer. "Come on. You know you want to."

"Nope." He replied.

"You versus me."

"Nah."

"You versus the doc."

"Get me a club. Course I'll go again- ooh, bets against him. Two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes." He looked around, catching glares this time. He shrunk back behind her. "…I blame you for that one, Copper."

"I didn't make such a confident bet against him."

"Ah, but you were screamin' at him like you lost faith in 'em when you got me outta there."

"Whatever."

"Harvey Two Face. That's your new one."

"Whatever, Sawyer."

"Same to you, Two Face."

She stepped on his foot, but he paid no mind.

"I'll take that action." Kate finally spoke up, seeing the small spat was over.

"Yeah. Me too." Boone agreed.

"You just bet on Jack, Dumbass." Shannon replied.

"We need the sunscreen, Princess." He replied.

Sawyer smiled a bit, looking down.

Jane grinned at him. "See? You got something, there."

"Shaddup." He hip checked her. She just smiled, then looked back and waited for Jack's shot, as did everyone else.


	14. Not on the Manifest

**A/n: Hello, all! Good news. Now that school's over, the updates for this will come faster. In fact, I have the next three episodes all written out and ready to go, so they should be up within the week. One banner for this fic is up on my profile page as well. A video's coming for it, too, if I haven't mentioned that. Anyways, I don't own Lost, blah blah blah. Enjoy… oh, and I'm gonna change up the Jane/Toni-Anne alternating semi-point of view thing, if that makes any sense. This chapter's gonna split between the sisters pretty early on, because that's where the mystery begins. Yay.**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

_"Toni!"_

_Toni-Anne turned around and grinned, seeing her friend Addison coming towards her. "Hey!" She went over to the girl and hugged her. "Isn't this awesome?"_

_Addison laughed. "Doing a fieldtrip for Child Development where all we do is hang out with younger kids at the beach? Hell yeah."_

_Toni-Anne nodded._

_Their teacher, Mrs. Grimley, approached them. "Girls, the bus is here. Off you go, sit in the middle seats."_

_"You got it." Addison replied, grabbing Toni-Anne's hand and heading for the bus. They got on, and weren't too thrilled with what they saw. The kids who appeared to be ranging from ages six to nine. None of them, except one young black boy, looked at all pleased to be going. The mothers or fathers that were with the children seemed to be attempting to calm them down._

_"Why do we have to go to the beach?" One child demanded._

_"It's too sandy there!" Another complained._

_Mrs. Grimley got onto the bus and smiled at her students. "Well, welcome to another aspect of parenthood- dealing with children who don't want to do what you're going to do. Your task is working with the kids to either keep them entertained otherwise, or work it out so they will enjoy themselves._

_The class let out a few audible groans. However, Toni-Anne just chuckled. For some reason, she appreciated that set up. She turned to the seat behind her, where the group of children and parents started, and smiled at the boy who looked pleased compared to the others. "Hi. What's your name?"_

_The boy looked uncertainly at his mother._

_The woman smiled at him. "Go on, talk to her."_

_The boy turned back to Toni-Anne, a new wide smile on his face. "Walt."_

_Toni-Anne smiled warmly. "Hi, Walt. I'm Toni."_

_Walt scrunched up his nose. "That's a boy's name!"_

_"Walt!" His mother half gasped, half laughed._

_Toni-Anne tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. Toni-Anne's my full name, Toni's my nickname." She replied._

_"Oh." Walt nodded with genuine interest._

_Toni-Anne smiled again. "So, Walt. What brings you on this trip? You look happy to go when your friends don't."_

_Walt frowned for a moment. "They're not my friends. I just like the beach."_

_"Is that so?" Toni-Anne asked, hiding the fact that the 'they're not my friends' weirded her out a bit. "So what grade are you in?"_

_"Third. I'm eight." Walt replied._

_"Nice. I remember being eight. Fun times."_

_Walt shrugged. "They're okay."_

_Toni-Anne smiled. "Hey, what do you say you and I stick together on this trip, huh? You seem like a good kid."_

_"Oh, he is." His mother replied._

_Toni-Anne smiled at her before looking at Walt. "Well?"_

_Walt considered it for a moment, then nodded. "I'd like that."_

* * *

"So now you're all civil to me?"

"Shut up, Jack. I'm the woman. I'm the one who can bitch and moan about a situation. Not men."

"Uh huh."

"Where's Claire, now?"

"Still at the caves."

"I'll be there shortly."

"You do that."

Toni-Anne groaned. Almost every morning on the island, she had been rudely awakened, and this one was now just another bad morning on the list. "Would you two stop arguing and screw already? My God! A doctor and a cop, that's frikkin' gold!" She mumbled, turning over.

There was dead silence for a few seconds. It passed with a quiet 'whoosh' and then something hitting Toni-Anne square in the head. She decided to ignore the slight pain, figuring Jane had thrown something at her. She figured right. "What's going on?" She finally turned over.

Jack stared at her for a moment. "She woke up screaming. She had a nightmare."

"Ah." Toni-Anne nodded.

An awkward silence passed.

She grinned. "I just weirded you out with that comment, didn't I?"

"Me and your sister, actually."

"Then my work here is done. Later."

Jack stayed put.

Toni-Anne arched an eyebrow at him. "That means you go."

"…Yeah." With that, the surgeon left.

Toni-Anne watched him, then sighed and shook her head. After a while of relaxing, a voice she wanted to hear brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Toni. You busy?"

Ethan. She turned back around to face him and smiled. "Hi. No, I'm free, why?"

Ethan beamed at her. "You're not gonna believe this!"

"Believe what?" She smiled uncertainly.

"I… I think I found a way to get off the island!" He blurted excitedly.

Toni-Anne raised her eyebrows. "What? Really?"

Ethan nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"More like 'where'. Come on, you gotta see this!" Ethan offered her his hand.

Toni-Anne took it and let him assist her in getting to her feet, then with one final look back at the camp, she let him lead her off.

Like her sister, in the middle of the night, Jane was rudely awkened. However, in her case, she went to help the cause as opposed to yell at them. After all, hearing a pregnant woman scream was never a good thing, least of all one who you had become fast friends with. "Claire, sweetie?" She practically slid over to Claire and cupped the Australian woman's face. "What is it?"

Claire practically collapsed against her side. "He hurt my baby! He hurt my baby!" She shrieked.

Jane had to clench her jaw to keep from whimpering at the pain from the vicegrip the woman had on her arms. "Claire, calm down. What is it, now?" She looked up when she felt someone touch her back, then looked back at Claire when she saw it was Jack, who was now kneeling beside her.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. She just woke up screaming, as you well aware know. Said someone hurt her baby." Suddenly, her descision to stay with Claire didn't seem so bad.

"Who hurt your baby, Claire? Who? Where'd they go?" Jack asked.

"Just now! Just now! He ran away!"

"We should fan out, check the surrounding caves." Charlie interjected, joining them

"Hold on, don't go anywhere yet." Jack replied.

Charlie didn't seem to hear him. "Hurley, come on, let's go!"

Jane turned back to Claire as Jack let them go. "Claire, honey, deep breaths. Calm down. It's okay. You're safe."

"I'm not! I'm not safe!" Claire screamed at her.

Jane pulled Claire close. "Okay, okay, just… easy."

Jack sat with them, then pointed at Ethan, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "Can you get her some water?"

"Sure." Ethan ran off.

Claire whimpered, causing Jane to pull her closer. "It's okay."

"Did you get a good look at him at all?" Michael inquired, also joining the crowd around them.

"It was dark, I couldn't see…" Claire whimpered.

"Where did this happen?" Jack asked.

"He was here!" Claire let out another sob and Jane tucked her head under her chin and stroked Claire's hair. "I mean, I was sleeping, and I woke up, and he was trying to hurt my baby."

Jane tightened her grip when Claire started rocking. "Sweetie, try and remember. Was this guy tall, short? Thin, fat?"

"No. I don't… he had this thing… like a needle, and he stabbed me with it!" She lifted the bottom of her shirt, but there was no trace of evidence as to what she said. "He was trying to hurt my baby." She let out a sob and leaned into Jane more.

"It's okay. It's okay," Jack murmured, trying to sooth her.

"We're here. We're not gonna let anything hurt you." Jane replied.

"Fat lot of good you did just now, then!" Claire spat before she sobbed harder and hugged her. Jane let out a squeak of her own, torn up at seeing Claire like this and kissed the top of her head before taking her hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I am too for that." Claire replied through more sobs.

Jane looked at Jack, who nodded gratefully at her. "What're you gonna do?"

"See if anyone saw or heard anything. Will you be okay with her?" He asked.

Jane hesitated, then licked her lips. "I… I kinda… stole back the marshal's gun from Sawyer. It's buried in the sand under my spot back at camp. Get it for me, will you? We'll be fine for now, better after I have that at my side."

"Yeah, sure, give me a couple of minutes." With that, Jack was gone. He returned a few minutes later with the gun. He handed it to her before going off again. No words were needed.

After another few minutes, Jane had to admit she was surprised to see Hurley, who was coming towards her. "Hey. Anything?"

"Nope." Hurley nodded hesitantly, then looked at Claire, who had fallen asleep with most of her upper body in Jane's lap. "How's she?"

Jane looked down at the other woman. "She just fell asleep about three minutes ago." She looked back at him and smiled weakly, seeing a familiar look in his eye. "You want to ask me something else, too." She said matter of factly.

Hurley hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, uh… what if… what if this would happen back home? You'd want a list of suspects, right?"

"…Yes?" Jane blinked, wondering where on Earth this was headed.

"Well, we need a list of suspects, then…."

"And how would we…?"

"Getting the names of everyone around and just some details about them ." Hurley swung his arms out.

Jane finally caught on. "Hm. Then you can weigh out the choices and cut some down… if you're lucky."

"Exactly." Hurley nodded, pleased someone understood.

Jane considered the idea. After a moment, she nodded. "Worth a shot, I guess."

"I'd just like your help with it, you know? Not now. You need to take care of Claire… n' stuff." Hurley replied.

Jane nodded. "I'll see what I can do first light, then."

"You rock, Jane!" Hurley beamed.

"I would certainly hope so, Hurley."

By the time the sun was directly overhead the next morning, Hurley and Jane had already taken care of a good portion of the survivors gathered in the caves and on the beach. Hurley stopped in the middle of making his way to another crowd to get a better look at the list. "Next we have Gabriella, Jane and Toni-Anne Pay… oh, that's you."

Jane laughed, covering up the sudden knot in her stomach at the mention of Gabby. "Yes it is. Let's see, what have you been asking… well, er… no need to answer for Gabby, but as you know, my name's Jane Payton, I'm thirty-three, work as a cop, I've transferred… a lot. My sister and I are here for pleasure. and I went back and forth from the beach to the caves last night. I was sleeping about six people away from Claire when the whole thing went down. No, I didn't see anything. Toni-Anne, age nineteen, she was at the beach, and Shannon Rutherford can vouch for her."

"Okay." Hurley chuckled, writing all the information down. "Kinda stupid I asked you, huh?"

Jane shrugged. "Can never be too careful. Now, who's next?"

"She was terrified, man!"

Jane rolled her eyes, hearing Charlie yell. She looked around, spotting Charlie, Jack and Kate on the other side of the beach. "Hurl, let me get this. I'll meet up with you shortly."

"But-"

"You're doing fine, hon. I'll be back soon, I promise." She hurried over to the imminent fight.

"So you think she's lying?"

"Guys, what's going on?" Jane demanded, stepping in between the two quarreling men.

"Jack doesn't believe Claire was attacked." Charlie replied.

"What?" Jane asked.

"No, Jane, it's not… ugh. Pregnant women have extremely lucid-"

"Lucid." Charlie scoffed.

"Textbook anxiety nightmares." Jack finished.

"You know everything that's going on with everyone?" Charlie demanded.

Jane sighed. "Charlie, easy!"

"Will you quit defending him? He's calling Claire a liar! You were with her all night, she was horrified the whole time! It was a shock she fell asleep!"

"I know, just… take it easy. We don't need any more issues." Jane squeezed Charlie's shoulder. "Okay?" She looked at Jack and did the same. "You too. Just… easy. Why do you think she's lying?"

"You and I both saw that her stomach was fine after she said someone stabbed her." Jack replied, then sighed. "Look, Claire's due in a week, maybe two. If she stays stressed out like this or has another panic attack, it could trigger an early labor. Out here with no instruments, no monitors, no anesthetic, it would no be good."

Charlie didn't seem to take in what he had just said. "It's not all in her head." He told them before leaving.

Jane sighed, looking at the other two and the near identical look of defeat they had. "Hey, we've gotten through some crazy shit already, haven't we? We'll handle this."

Jack laughed while Kate smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

Jane nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go help Charlie get that census thing back in action."

"Have fun." Jack chimed in sarcastically.

Jane turned back and winked at him before going to find the other man. After a while of not finding him, she gave up and headed back to the caves to check on Claire. Once she did, she spent a few minutes with the younger girl and satisfied she was alright, left her with Charlie before heading back to the beach.

Shannon approached her. "Hey, Jane, right? Have you seen your sister?"

"Not in the past few hours. Been busy. Why?"

"I wanted to ask her something about one of the shirts she has. Dumb, I know, but it was cute."

Jane laughed. "I'll see what I can do next time I see her, huh?"

"Alright. Thanks." Shannon nodded before hurrying off again.

Jane shook her head and turned around, holding in a yelp of alarm when she practically walked smack dab into Hurley. "Jesus! You can't do that to a girl!"

"Yeah, sorry. Look, Boone just gave me a better idea with tracking down names." Hurley went right into it.

"Which is?" Jane asked.

"Getting the manifest. You know, we crossed out all the dead people, so that'd leave everyone, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jane nodded. "So where is it?"

Hurley poked his fingers together. "Yeah, that's where this gets… complicated."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Sawyer?"

"Yup."

Jane headed for their part of the camp. "Give me two minutes." She headed for Sawyer's tent, smacking him lightly on the cheek with the back of her hand when she saw he was snoozing. "Hey, Kid Rock. Wake up."

"Ah, what the Hell, Copper?" Sawyer groaned. "Don't I get some peace for leaving you alone for a while?" He complained, sitting up.

"Let me take the manifest and I'll let you sleep and tell the others to back off for a good couple of hours more." Jane reasoned.

Sawyer tilted his head down to observe her. "What else you gonna do 'fer me, Officer?" He smirked.

"Let you fantasize but not have, Tex." She replied.

Sawyer chuckled, respecting the reply. "Alright. Brown suitcase. Take it." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." She chimed, hurrying to take it before glancing at a cap nearby. "Hey."

"I thought we just made a deal." Sawyer groaned, opening one eye.

"Easy, jerk. I was giving you this. May help with the little sunlight that's still coming through." She tossed the cap over his face, then smirked at the sight to behold alone.

After a moment, Sawyer shifted a bit, getting more comfortable, then said nothing more.

Jane rolled her eyes, then made her way back to Hurley. "Success, babe." She handed it over. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go check on my sister. Tell me how that's turned out, huh?"

Hurley mock saluted.

Jane went back to her and Toni-Anne's spot, frowning when she saw her sister wasn't back. She took a couple of turns around the camp to check. Suddenly, she was getting another sinking feeling. She hadn't seen Toni-Anne for a few hours. Granted, that was her own fault because she had been busy, but the paranoia kicked in all the same. Claire had been attacked- even if it was only supposedly attacked, by some mystery man, and she hadn't even checked on her sister. How could she have been so stupid? _Hey, relax._ Another part of her urged. _She probably heard about Claire and went to check on her back at the caves._ She headed towards the said destination, and her thoughts of her sister came screeching to a halt, seeing Sayid laying bleeding on the ground, surrounded by most of the group. "Sayid?"

The others turned to her with shell shocked looks.

Jane frowned. "What'd I miss…?"

"He… Sayid just said we're not alone." Jack replied.

Sayid looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "The French woman…" He trailed off.

Hurley came running in moments later. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The manifest… the census… the names of everyone who survived… all forty six of us…I interviewed everyone- here, at the beach, I got their names… one of them… one of them isn't in… one of them isn't in the manifest…. He wasn't on the plane."

Jane tensed. "Who isn't?"

"Ethan. Ethan Rom."

Jane stumbled to the side, nearly knocking Kate over in the process as the name of the man who had given her the creeps since day one practically bounced off the cave walls. "WHAT?"


	15. Shutting Up

**A/N: Wow, didn't expect two chapters to come within two days of each other. Oh, and you get to get into Sawyer's head a bit in this chap. Yay.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm gonna see if my sister's back yet." Jane deadpanned, slowly rising to her feet.

Jack tried reaching back for her without looking at her. His eyes remained focused on Hurley and Michael as he got information on the man in question for them. After a few unsuccessful grabs, he finally succeeded, getting a hold of her pants leg. "Jane, hold on."

"Jack… let me go… now." She snarled.

"Look, we need to-"

"No, Jack. You look. You just heard what Hurley said. Ethan wasn't on the manifest. He took a pretty creepy interest in Toni-Anne from day one. You know that, I told you. Now Claire got attacked by a mystery guy, my sister's missing, and now Ethan is when we find this out? My cop gut is screaming Ethan has something to do with both things. If my sister's not back…"

The gathered group considered it, then Jack seemed to realize there was another party missing. "Where's Charlie?"

"He went after Claire." Locke replied after a moment.

There was a dead silence for a few moments, then Jack looked at Jane. "Get to the beach, look for your sister. If she's not there, then we just might have a bad situation on our hands."

"Not might, Jack. We do. If she's not… I'll meet you by that big tree about twenty feet inland from camp… ten minutes tops." Jane replied.

Jack nodded, and Jane was off. The urge to strangle that Ethan bastard made her run faster than she even thought she could, but she didn't care. Once she reached the beach, she kept calling to the people she knew, even barely, about her sisters whereabouts. When everyone had said they didn't see her, her hopes sunk. She knew someone from the caves would've gotten her if Toni-Anne had returned there. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch…" She muttered before heading back to the meeting place she had specified. She was just about shaking from the cold as well as anger when she reached it. Once she saw Jack and Locke, she clenched her jaw and shook her head "No luck".

Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head back. " Where could they be? Toni, Claire, Charlie, Ethan. Where?"

"Well, if Ethan has been here before us, he obviously knows this place more than we do. He could be on a path that we don't even know."

"But they had to have marked it somehow." Locke interjected, looking at the ground, searching for evidence of someone other than the three of them being there. He pointed at the spot he was looking at. "I was just telling Jack before you got here. I found three sets of footprints, then two sets turned to drag marks. Two of them are too wide to be feminine, the other's too small to be yours."

"But we're looking for four." Jane insisted.

"Well, there are only three. I don't know what to tell you."

Jane scowled, turned, and kicked a nearby tree.

Jack took a step towards her. "Jane, take it-"

Jane whirled on him. "Jack, don't even touch me right now. I swear to God. I know you're trying to help, but I'm seeing nothing but red right now."

"Well, Jane. You're gonna have to deal with that. Let's follow the path here. Maybe these three will lead to your fourth."

Jane just stared up at him. "Fine." When Locke headed in the tracks' direction, Jane followed him. After a while, Jane glanced back. "Hey, Jack."

"What's up?"

"I wanna apologize for the whole thing with the duty argument before."

"…I thought we were over that."

"I know, but I wanna apologize fully now, because I'm about to really go over the line that I said shouldn't be crossed." She stepped over a log.

Jack stopped in front of it, considering her words before continuing on. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jane stopped now, turned, and looked him dead in the eye. "If this bastard is the one who hurt and took Claire, then took Charlie, most of all my sister… if he hurt her in any way… I'm killing him."

Jack laughed once, disbelievingly. "Jane, how are you gonna… we haven't even…. You-" His breath caught in his throat when she pulled out the gun he had gotten her earlier from a spot under her shirt. It looked like she had used a belt around her waist as a type of concealed holster. "Are you- wha- Jane, you can't-"

"Oh hell yes, I can and I will." Jane replied, picking up the pace.

Jack tossed his arms up. "Jane? Jane! Come on. I guess it's my turn to be you. You can't do something like that, least of all in this situation with Charlie, Claire and-"

"My sister, I know." Jane replied. "You have siblings, Jack?"

"No…"

"Good. Imagine Charlie was your brother, or Claire or Toni were your sister. What would you do if all this happened, and your sister, who trusted the bastard who might be responsible and probably is responsible- went missing."

Jack hesitated, then sighed. "I'd want to kill him."

"Exactly." Jane continued on, as did Jack, this time keeping a fair space between them. The rest of the walk was silent until Locke found something else. After a verbal scuffle involving search parties and then which direction the tracks led, Jack and Jane were in the lead this time. What neither of them counted on, however, was for Locke to disappear about ten minutes later. After a while, Jane finally stopped. "Jack, hold on. We have to split up. We're covering… barely any ground going the same way."

"Spli… no. If Locke and your hunch is right, there's no way I'm leaving you alone with some… creep on the lose with two of our own out there."

Jane laughed sarcastically. "I'm a cop, remember? I've gone solo under dangerous situations before. I'm armed. I can handle myself."

"No you can't-"

"J-" Jane stopped mid name, realizing she wasn't the only one who had called him. She turned around and saw that Locke, along with Boone and Kate, were walking towards them.

"Good thing you two were goin' in circles. If not, we wouldn't have found ya. Not much of a search grid, but we never woulda found you otherwise."

Jane wanted to vomit. A circle. They had been getting absolutely nowhere… on top of going absolutely nowhere. Yep, chances of this ending well were not looking good. She let out a groan and let her knees give way before she pulled herself into a sitting position, trying to get herself under control. It didn't work out too well. She merely looked at Kate when the other woman put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Where the Hell could they have gone?" She mumbled after a while.

"We'll find them. We have to." Kate replied quietly, despite yet another argument that was going on between Jack and Locke. She gave Jane's shoulders a reassuring squeeze again. It only made Jane more tense. "You know, I promised Gabby… my other sister who died in the crash… I promised her time and time again that if something ever happened to her, I'd take care of Toni…Toni just about hates me. That makes it impossible to begin with. Damn it, I told her to steer clear of Ethan, too… what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's a teenage thing. Rebel, rebel, rebel." Kate offered.

"…Gabby and I managed to get over that at her age."

"Not everyone in a family has a similar attitude." Kate countered.

Jane let out another groan, realizing she was right.

After another few moments, Kate offered her her hands. "Come on. Get up. We have to keep looking."

Jane took them and got up, going over to the men. When Boone sent her a sympathetic look, she tried her best to smile back, but the action suddenly seemed wrong in the situation. "So what are we doing?"

"Apparently continuing on. Jack doesn't want to be a doctor, so we all are."

"Then I'm going that way." Jane pointed in the other direction. "It's more ground covered. A better chance, like I was telling Jack."

Locke nodded. "Fine. You do that."

"Alone?" Kate objected. "She can't-"

"Kate." Jack interjected. "Don't bother. I tried."

Jane looked at Kate. "I'll be fine."

Kate looked her over. "I'll come with you."

"No. I gotta do this on my own."

"What?" Kate blinked.

"I'll be on my own for now."

Jack nodded. "Fine… if you find anything…"

"I'll find you. I swear." Jane interrupted, then with a final look at each of the others, she turned and headed in the opposite direction that they were. Once she was satisfied no one was trailing her, she took out her- well, the Marshal's gun, at least, and started on her own way, stopping every so often to do small circles. Her own hunt went on for what seemed like hours, until there was a snap of a branch a few yards to the side from where she was. She dropped out of instinct, then waited. More footsteps. She wormed her way closer towards the sound. When a figure came into view, she stopped to observe it. Once she saw the details- masculine, average build, dressed in blue- Ethan, the woman was lost, replaced by the animal. She got up and made her way slowly down the incline that separated her and her target. She followed his trail for a few feet, then stopped when it stopped. "What the Hell…?" She turned around when she heard someone laughing behind her. Her heart just about skipped a beat when she saw it was Ethan. However, the fear didn't last long. Anger took over once more.

Ethan continued to chuckle, then started to pace. "You know, I have to say, I _knew_ it would be you who would find me first."

"Where is she, you bastard?" She yelled.

He chuckled again. "Nowhere she didn't go willingly."

Jane finally put the anger into something productive and threw a punch at his smirking face. He dodged it, and kicked her in the back of her knees, sending her to the ground. She fought back quick, also swinging her leg out to trip him. He was about to go down, but caught himself. "Why bother? I made sure she was alright." His tone was almost mocking.

Jane kicked at him again, struggling to get on her feet. Once she succeeded, she put her fists up, ready to throw another punch.

Ethan laughed again. "That's cute." He threw a punch of his own, but this time, she dodged it. What she didn't count on was for him to grab her wrist then yank her against him. "Get off me, you sick son of a b-" She reached for her gun, only to find that it had come off of her, probably during the scuffle. She looked around frantically, not noticing her search was causing his grip to tighten on her. Once she saw the gun a few feet away, covered by a couple of leaves, she went to bolt for it, only to find that his choke hold on her was stronger than she expected. She bounced right back against him, gasping for air. He pulled her head closer so his cheek was practically against her. "Stay away, or they all die and not just the one."

Just the one? What? Jane struggled to get free again, but failed miserably. She didn't seem to notice that everything around her was blurring until she couldn't see anything about five feet in front of her. She was gasping for air, and a few moments later, her world went black.

* * *

"Copper? …Copper?… Damn it, girl, wake up!"

Jane bolted upright and took in as large of a breath of air as she could manage, holding her hand to her throat. She continued panting until she realized someone was behind her. She clenched her fist once again, ready to deliver another blow, until she recognized the blue eyes and blonde hair that certainly weren't Ethan's. "Sawyer…" She panted.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "The Hell happened to you, Copper?"

Jane quickly looked around, hoping everything that had happened was simply a dream, but when she saw her surroundings hadn't changed from her encounter with Ethan, she realized it wasn't. She remembered her gun was a few feet away and turned to look for it, only to see it was missing. She patted her hip. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Lookin' for this?"

Jane looked at Sawyer, then let out a disbelieving sigh when she saw he was holding the gun out to her. Her original mission came slamming back into her head a moment later, and she yanked the gun out of his hand before shoving it back in the handmade holster. "Sawyer, try to find the others and tell them I found Ethan and that he knocked me out."

"I came for you after that little black kid told me y'all split up and I just knew you'd be on your own when I got all the facts. Wait a minute, he did _what_?"

"I'm still going after him." She replied, getting her bearings again before heading off, changing them when she found a set of footprints heading away from the area.

"Oh, you're going after the Crazy who supposedly drugged the pregnant chick-"

"Claire."

"Whatever, and also took 'er, The Guitarist, and your sis, and apparently knocked you out, and you're still going after him? And you wanna be _alone_?"

"Yup." Jane replied, leaning forward to get a better view of the tracks. "Go back to the beach. This may get ugly."

"I ain't leavin' ya."

"Pardon?"

"I said I ain't leavin' ya to find a guy when you have odds like that."

"Really? 'Cause Jack let me go after some convincing."

Sawyer couldn't help but smirk. "Shouldn't 'a said that, Dollface. Now I'm definitely comin'."

"I need to do this on my own." Jane countered.

Sawyer had to take a couple of giant steps to catch up with her. "You need protectin'. Looks like this guy took you down pretty good. I ain't lettin' that happen to ya again."

Jane turned around and looked at him questioningly.

Sawyer tossed his arms out. "What? I can't be human sometimes?"

"You? Human? That's a laugh." She took out the gun and toyed with it a bit before checking the bullets as she walked. She didn't say anything for a while, hoping that would get him off her case, but when she heard another twig snap behind her. Followed by 'Ah! Son of a bitch!' she realized she was still alone. "Still here, huh?"

"How many times have I told you I ain't leavin' you alone with a psycho around here? You could get the crap beaten out of you again. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Aw, you're worried about me. You're adorable. " She prayed that would've turned him off of the chase, but he stood his ground. When she looked him in the eye, she saw a lot in him that surprised her. The same determination and stubbornness that she had earlier with Jack and the others. With that, she realized he wouldn't back down as easily as they had. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"…I suppose I should be thanking you then, too, huh?"

"Hell yes, Copper."

* * *

Their hunt went on for minutes as well. Sawyer kept quipping every time that Jane brought her gun out at an unexpected sound. She either failed to hear him or ignored him each time. A rain started, which shut him up, if only for a small while. They had just made it into a clearing where Jane saw something that just about made her heart stop. Jack was lying against a rock that was jutting out of the ground. His face was bloody, so she figured that he had gotten the same treatment- if not worse, from Ethan that she had. "Jack!" she ran over to him.

"Oh, perfect. Injured hero, drop everything and help." Sawyer mumbled.

"Jack?" Jane repeated, ignoring Sawyer again. She smacked the doctor's cheeks lightly. "Jack, sweetheart, come on, snap out of it, wake up!"

" 'Sweetheart' ?" Sawyer scoffed.

"Shut up. Jack, come on. Come back to us." She gave his cheek a couple of harder slaps. "Oh God. One more, then CPR." She muttered to herself.

"Oh yes, 'cause tonguing the guy is gonna make him-"

"Sawyer, I swear to God, shut the Hell up. I am pissed off, and I am _armed_!"

Sawyer put his hands up defensively. "Shuttin' up."

Jane looked back at Jack. "Come on, buddy. Come back to us. Wake up." She touched his neck, and his eyes flew open. Not at all expecting that outcome, she launched herself backwards, right against Sawyer's legs.

Jack got a hold of himself faster than she had upon waking up. "Ethan…!"

"Is gone now." Jane replied, crawling back to him. "You aren't the only one. He knocked me out, too."

Jack groaned and his head lolled to the side, against her thigh. "He said he would kill one of them if we didn't stop."

"I know, said the same thing to me." She replied, not remembering that he had said 'not just one' as opposed to what he had said to Jack. She pushed him back down when he went to get up. "Easy, take it easy."

"You got right up when I-"

"_Sawyer_!" His name was a warning on her lips.

"Shuttin' up again."

A new voice joined the others. "Jack?"

The others looked up to see Kate coming into the clearing

Sawyer was the first to speak. "So what's our plan of action?"

Jane flinched, then looked at Jack. "He didn't seem like he was kidding about the threat…"

Jack shook his head. "No he didn't."

Kate frowned. "What're you talking about? What threat?"

Jane looked at her. "Ethan found both Jack and I somehow. Knocked both of us out, too. Told us he'd kill one of them if we came after him."

Jack nodded in agreement.

Kate inhaled sharply. "Then… then what do we do?"

"We keep looking anyway." And with that, Jack was on his feet, stumbling in one direction.

Jane was at his heels quickly once again, leaving the other two to groan and follow, voicing unheeded protests as they did so.

* * *

Another few minutes passed and Jane was in the middle of shoving leaves from trees, not at all expecting to see the torso of a limp body right in front of her when she moved a set. She let out a scream and whirled around, absentmindedly latching onto Sawyer, who put an arm around her out of reflex, but when he saw it too, he tightened his grip on her. That was, until he realized he knew the owner of that body. The guitarist. "Sweet Jesus…"

In a moment, Jack was attempting to get Charlie down from the tree he had been hung from. He ordered Kate and Sawyer to help him, but Sawyer didn't budge until Jane just relaxed in his arms, enough to get away from him and help him.

After a while, Kate, who had climbed a tree, knife in hand, managed to get Charlie down. Another few seconds that seemed like hours passed as Jack started CPR, but his attempt was failing. Jack, along with Kate and Jane, were in tears as the minutes of failure ticked by. Sawyer stood a few feet away, looking from Charlie and the jungle. The ones by Charlie's side were the heroes. They were the ones that dealt with that, not him. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on Charlie after a while when Jack stopped pounding on Charlie's chest. Did the doctor honestly give up that fast? He knew chances were slim, but last he checked, Jack didn't seem to work that way. He stood there, holding his breath, just as the girls did, then tensed when Jack mumbled 'no' and started up the pounding again. He was almost beside himself when Charlie let out a gasp and the other three were hugging him, laughing weakly within that moment. At least one thing worked out.

That night, the entire group was at the caves. While Jane refused to leave Charlie's side, she was a bit surprised that Sawyer barely left hers. It broke her heart that Charlie hadn't spoken at all since they returned. "We'll get them back, Char. I promise. We'll find a way to get Claire and my sister back… with any luck, tomorrow. We'll start again."

"_Stay away, or they all die and not just the one." _ Ethan's voice still mocked her inside her head. She had remembered his words to her once she saw Charlie's body. She was terrified to find out if it was a threat or he really would kill Claire or Toni-Anne. If they did start up again tomorrow, would that mean her sister or Claire would suffer similar fates than Charlie? What if they wouldn't get there in time. She let out a whimper as the image of Toni-Anne in Charlie's place hanging from that rope came into her head. She saw Sawyer look at her out of the corner of her eye, but was relieved when he didn't say anything. There was hope for him yet. She put her head on Charlie's shoulder. "We'll get the bastard. I promise." She didn't care if that was all she was saying to him. She wanted to get it through to him she was serious, even if he probably wasn't hearing it at that moment. She looked away from Charlie and stared ahead for a while. Charlie wasn't the only one she was making a promise to in her head. She was Hell bent on seeing Ethan and fighting one more time. She swore to herself that she wouldn't fall as easily as she had before. Next time, she wouldn't fail at killing him, no matter how Jack or anyone tried to talk her out of it.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, while the messing with Sawyer bit was my favorite scene to write ever, this might take at least one of the top five spots for favorite chapter of mine ever written. So, what'd y'all think?**


	16. Strikes Again

_Jane repeatedly tapped her pen on the desk she was seated at. She wasn't at all thrilled. Two days ago, she had split up a fist fight that was going on between two of her fellow officers, and the next thing she knew, the captain had seen it and automatically thought she was involved. What did she get? Desk work- handle the list of prisoners set to come in. She glanced up at her next mark- Officer Henry Rias with a smug looking man with blonde hair that he had pulled half up, half down. A smirk was on the man's face, and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty signing him in. She could see the perverted comments now. She waited for them to approach, then arched an eyebrow. "Name?"_

_Henry shook the inmate's arm. _

_The blonde glared at him, then smirked at Jane. "Ford, James." _

_She smirked right back. "Ah, you know the drill. You've been here before." _

"_You kiddin'? This place is home." _

"_Mm hm. In for…?" _

"_Startin' up a fight." Sawyer replied. _

_Jane scribbled the things on the list, ready to be rid of this guy so she could hand over the list so prison life could move on. "Alright, Mr. Ford… ah, here's your file, now. Right." She scribbled a few more things in, then passed him the sheet. "Sign where it says signature, and you're all set." _

_Ford signed on the line she pointed to, then looked at her."And I don't even get your number?" Ford asked with yet another smirk. _

"_I like to date men on the right side of the law, sorry." _

"_Oh." Ford winced playfully. "Pretty girl with a pretty snappy mouth. I like that." _

"_Right, and I don't like chatty prisoners-to-be, so off you go."_

"_Oh, you so dig me." Ford beamed. _

"_Dream on, pal. Riaz, get him outta here." _

_Ford just winked before getting dragged down another hallway._

_

* * *

_

Jane was beginning to hate weather. One minute, she was ready to lead a search party out to find her sister, Claire and Ethan, and the next, she was in the middle of a scramble to help people get their salvaged belongings to higher ground as the tide rolled in. Mother Nature was added to the list of people and things Jane wanted to punch… hard. She spotted Jack and Sayid talking in the corner and approached them. "I give up. Seriously, what is it with this island and things going wrong?" She hit her head into Jack's shoulder. "At this rate, nothing's gonna get done. No one's gonna get found…"

"We'll find 'em." Jack assured her. "…Our hunt just may have to be pushed back a while."

Jane groaned again, then looked at the running to and fro going on around them, spotting Sawyer in the crowd… with her backpack and suitcase. "What the Hell? 'Scuse me, I have to go make sure I'm not getting robbed as well."

"Have fun." Jack replied.

"Beat some sense into him again." Sayid added, knowing full well who she had seen in the crowd.

"Will do. Hey! Kid Rock!" She made her way over to Sawyer, who slowed just to let her fall into stride with him.

"What?" He asked, dropping her belongings by his new tent.

"That's my question. What's this?" She pointed at the tent.

"Your side, my side, sister." Sawyer replied.

"Why?"

"So I can tell when you leave randomly, possibly to get yourself killed, knocked out oR kidnapped like 'yer sister, I can stop ya and save your ass."

Jane scoffed. "I think I'm fine on my own, thanks."

"Well I don't, so hello, tentmate." Sawyer replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. There was never any arguing. "My God, you're a pain in the ass."

"Thank you." Sawyer beamed. "I'm sure that'll change once I save you again."

"You didn't save me."

"Hell yes, I did. I found you, didn't I?"

"I coulda woken up on my own."

"_Coulda_ taken longer. It was pourin'. You coulda stayed that way for a while and drowned in a puddle or somethin'."

Jane went to retort, then stopped. He actually had a point for once. She curled her hands into a fist, huffed, and walked away. He won. Hell, it was just a different spot to sleep… though it was next to a potential rapist, for all she knew. Damn it. _Hey, could be worse. You could be stuck in a tent with Ethan_ part of her reasoned. _Shut up,_ the other half silenced.

To her displeasure, the tide did damage that did in fact take the whole day. Every so often, she would send pleading looks to Jack, Locke and Michael- anyone who would be willing to go searching with her- but they all ended up busy with trying to dry or sort out their damaged belongings. Before she knew it, night had fallen. She laid down, not expecting to get any sleep whatsoever, but the stress of the events of the past couple of days got the better of her and sleep claimed her… if only for a couple of hours.

"Copper, check this out! I was sleepin', then this one came in! I think I was about to get jumped! Your job is stopping that, isn't it?"

Jane bolted upright due to the change of volume from the waves to Sawyer's voice, then was fully awake after what he said. "Sawyer, what the He- Kate." She blinked at the woman, who Sawyer had locked between his legs. She wondered if what he had said was the complete opposite of what was really going down… to a point. She barely knew what to say about the situation she had found them in. "…What's going on?"

"I need this." Kate pointed to a silver case that was by Sawyer's side.

"What's in it?"

Kate didn't respond. She looked between the two, then looked at Sawyer. "I'm going to get it from you soon."

"That depends on what 'it' is, don't it?" Sawyer replied.

Kate huffed before hurrying out of the tent.

Jane looked at Sawyer. "What'd you do to her?"

"I did nothing!"

"Was that her case?"

"No, it was some dead guy's."

" 'Some dead guy's'?"

"…We found some old wreckage by this… pond thing. Went down, there it was." Sawyer tossed his hands out in front of him.

"So you took it right off the body?" She frowned.

"Well, from under his seat." Sawyer replied.

Jane shook her head. "You're horrible."

"Ain't the worst I've been called, and I've been called horrible before, sweetheart. Don't affect me much anymore."

They glared each other down for a while until Jane turned over. "Too tired to deal with you. Night"

Sawyer chuckled. "You try to tear me a new one, then say 'night'? Bi polar, much?"

"Ignoring you, now."

"Love you too, Island 5-0."

* * *

Jane barely got sleep the rest of the night. She kept trying and failing to get comfortable, but couldn't. Her thoughts were plagued by Ethan, her sister, not going out to look for them that day, and even what was in the case that got the other two so riled up.

The two hours of sleep she did manage to get somehow seemed like a full night's sleep, . It surprised her, being that when she woke up, she didn't feel tired at all. She left the tent just in time to hear Sawyer bickering with Michael… again.

"You got to hit it with something hard… like a sledgehammer."

"Who's Sawyer planning to murder?" Jane asked, poking her head out of the tent.

Michael jumped slightly, then saw it was her and pointed at the case in Sawyer's hands. "That."

Jane glanced over and chuckled. "Seriously? You're still going at it."

Sawyer made a face and continued to attempt to pick the lock.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Am I right, or am I right? He ain't gonna get into it like that."

"Nope." She turned and clapped Sawyer on the shoulder. "Good luck with that, pal. Like he said, that's not gonna be a walk in the park."

Sawyer smirked at her, then patted the spot beside him. "Why don't you park it here. You're a cop, you help civilians."

"I probably arrested you sometime in the past, so no, hon. Try a rock close to camp." She chuckled, and Michael and Hurley joined in.

Sawyer just rolled his eyes, growled, and continued.

Jane wandered off, helping people settle into their new spots, before she checkled once more, hearing Sawyer let out a stream of expletives before stalking into the jungle, case in hand.

"Boy's gonna get himself killed if he keeps being curious."

Jane turned, seeing the woman she had spoken to a few days before, Diane, watching him. She swallowed, realizing that now she was completely right- and curiousity about something entirely different had come up in the past couple of days. "Yeah. I mean, he's annoying as Hell, but part of me wants to follow him and make sure he's gonna be okay in there."

" 'Make sure he's '...?Ah, Jane, sweetie, if he gets into trouble, He'll probably annoy the person providing the trouble to death."

Jane laughed. "I hope so."

Diane nodded. "Uh huh. Hey, would you mind helping me out with my stuff?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Sawyer emerged from the jungle, case still in hand, swearing up and down. She groaned and shook her head, continuing to help Diane drag her things into her new place. A small amount of time passed, and she saw Jack coming her way. She snapped to attention. "Are we going searching for them?"

Jack opened his mouth, then shut it, looking ashamed. "Um… no, but… I need… Kate and I need a favor."

She spotted his eyes flick over to Sawyer, then chuckled. "No. Not gonna be Sawyer's go between again. I'm done. You people are on your own."

"But-"

"No buts. You guys need to start working with him. It may help in the end-"

"I've attempted to, but-"

"But nothing! You have to give him time!"

"Time. That's good, you-"

"Hated him at first, and now… it's a… somewhat strong dislike, but I can handle him and be civil now."

"But he-"

"Go on, Jack."

Jack stared at her, clenched his jaw, then turned on his heel and headed for Sawyer, who was still outside the tent, trying to get the thing open.

"Play nice!" Jane shouted over her shoulder.

Jack raised his hand in a dismissive wave.

Jane shook her head and watched the events go down. She could've been blown over when it actually did go down alright. "There's hope after all. Damn." She continued working.

* * *

By the next night, Jane was sprawled out on the sand beside the tent, writing of the day's events. For some reason, unknown to her, she didn't mind when Sawyer perched himself a couple of feet beside her.

"…So what's with you being a bitch one second and nice the next?"

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well, kinda hard not to with your attitude."

"I mean with the Doc, too. It's us you keep going after. You're sweet as candy with the others."

"Maybe because they know not to get on the bad side of a cop." She replied.

"…Bad side? Yeah, with me, but the Doc's just short of worshipping you."

"Maybe because we work well together and make a good team."

"What? And we don't? Come on, you gotta admit the whole trudge-through-the-jungle-ready-to-kill-kidnapper was cool."

Jane laughed. "Fine, got me there, but Jack and I have had more times like tha-" She heard a noise from inside her tent and froze. "Did you hear that?" She hissed/

"Hear what?" Sawyer blinked.

Jane put her hand up to silence him. There was another rustle from inside her tent, but then it got quiet, as if what-or whoever was making the noise, realized someone was onto them. She flinched, realizing she had put her gun in the tent. She looked around slowly for something to use as a weapon if come need be. She settled for a thick piece of driftwood. She leaned over, trying to shift her weight and using the sand to keep the motion quiet.

Sawyer had just stared at her for a moment, then heard what she had before. Once he saw she had the driftwood in hand, he got up as slowly as she did a moment later and nodded, indicating he was backup for her.

She nodded right back, raised the driftwood slightly and practically dove into the tent. She looked around, ready to swing, but didn't find anything or anyone in the tent. However, she did find a piece of paper, folded and on the tarp she used as a mattress. She swallowed hard, reaching for it. She was just praying the note wasn't the cliché ransom or anything that it would be. Unfortunately for her, she was wrong. The writing was masculine, but clear.

_**They're safe. They're both safe and in good hands. That is, if you do not go after them. Then that won't be the case.**_

She had to read the note over a couple of times to completely take it in before her reaction got the better of her. "GOD DAMN IT!" She tossed the note across the tent and had the sudden urge to burn it when it caught the breeze coming through the tent and came floating back towards her. In the next moment, Sawyer came in and looked at her, waiting for a report on what happened. She held it up, a near maniacal smile on her face. "The bastard was here. He was in the tent, and we didn't even notice until it was too late. He even left A NOTE!" She held up the piece of paper, then took two steps before dropping to her knees on the ground, getting the gun from its hiding place, and stalking out of the tent.

Jack was already halfway across camp. "Jane, what's wrong? I heard you all the way on the other si-Ah!" He actually stumbled back with the amount of force she used while shoving the note at him. He took it, read it, and groaned. "You're not going after him-"

"If he left that and we just heard him, he can't be far. My ass, I'm not going after him."

"I meant alone." Jack countered.

"That's why I'm goin; with her, Doc'. You stay here and handle this." Sawyer called, already cutting across the beach through the middle to catch up to Jane.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, then remembered there wasn't much negotiating allowed when Jane was angry. "Don't go too far. We'll send some people after you, then more in the morning." He waited for a response, but none came. He sighed. Well, this could either end very good, or very bad. He had a sinking feeling it would be the latter.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, that's another episode down… and I'm kinda skipping over the next couple of episodes, summing 'em up in a couple of lines. Yes, aren't you people lucky? I'm doing two updates today to make it an even four when I originally said three. Yay.**


	17. Stand in the Rain, Stand Your Ground

The night search didn't go well, nor did the morning's or afternoon's. Sawyer practically had to tackle Jane to drag her back to camp to get some rest. It didn't last long. She sat for an hour, but she wanted to go right back out. The process repeated itself the day, and even into most of the following day. Several of the events ended with Sawyer holding her down in some way shape of form, whether he quite literally sat on her or locked his arms around her until she tired herself out with trying to free herself.

On the evening of the second search day, Jane was kept on a short leash by anyone who had seen her mad. That was, until Boone and Locke returned from wherever they had been the day- and with Claire unconscious in Locke's arms. Jane's heart just about stopped and she bolted upright, Ethan completely forgotten, at least for the moment. "Claire?" She ran over to them, much like a good amount of the other survivors did. They all followed the two who had her into the caves, where Jack was informed of the news and went right to work trying to revive her. After a few moments, he succeeded. She stared for a few moments before letting out a scream and scrambling back. Despite all the "you're okay"s and "you're safe"s, she still cowered, and then said something none of them counted on.

"Who are you?"

While everyone stared in disbelief, she kept repeating the phrase, getting louder as she did so.

Jack gave orders for everyone to back off, then asked for Jane, then another cop, and the other two doctors that were on the plane if they had ever dealt with shock or amnesia. While they all dealt with shock, only one of the doctors had dealt with a paitent with amnesia- and refused to say how he could help, because none of them knew how the conditions she had been in both before and after Ethan, could've affected it. Afterwards, Jack asked Jane and the other cop, Bill, to talk to Claire with him. Once they did, Jack managed to calm Claire down and get it through her head that they meant no harm. He called in the officers to help with the questioning, while others watched. They found the case was deeper than they thought- she didn't remember the crash, them, Ethan, or the events that Ethan had made happen. She just remembered the plane, and that was it.

Jane looked at Jack sympathetically when he explained the crash to Claire. It was like he was reliving the whole damn thing. Hell, they all were. Her heart just about broke when Claire instantly panicked about the baby, as well as why people hadn't come to rescue them. Wait, does she not believe us? She looked at Jack when he got up. "Where…?"

"Getting her water. Stay with her, okay?"

"Got it." Jane nodded, scooting closer to the girl. She wanted to ask about Toni-Anne extremely badly, but she knew she wouldn't get far. "…Can I get you anything, Claire?" She offered weakly.

Claire shook her head. "I just want to know what's going on. What happened?" She let out a whimper. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Jane reached out to touch her, then stopped and drew back. She had been trained not to do that with someone who was probably in shock, no matter what the relationship was. "We'll try to find out, honey. I promise."

Claire studied her. "Why are you being so nice? Are you and I… _were_ you and I friends?"

Jane smiled softly. "Yeah, just about." She replied. "Still are, as far as I'm concerned."

Claire nodded. "Good, because I think I need one right now."

Jane's heart broke all over again, then she looked behind her, hearing incoming footsteps. She smiled at Charlie when he came in and nodded at her. "You know what? This is Charlie, if he hasn't told you already. He's even a bigger friend here to you than I am. I'm gonna leave you two alone now. Are you okay with that?"

Claire looked at Charlie, who smiled as warmly as possible, then she looked at Jane and nodded slowly. "Just don't go too far… please?"

"Never, sweetie." Jane replied before getting up and patting Charlie on the back when she closed the distance between them.

"Hey, thanks." Charlie whispered to her as she passed.

She nodded again, then walked to the mouth of the cave, keeping watch of everything. Her thought process finally caught up with her again. If Claire's here, then where's Toni? She sighed, folded her arms across her chest, and lowered herself into a sitting position against the rock. Things just got even more complicated.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Not expecting Jack's voice, Jane jumped and let out a yelp. "Jesus Christ!"

Jack laughed weakly. "Sorry…"

Jane sighed. "Which 'her' were you referring to, because I'm scared shitless for both. Now I just wanna know where Toni is… and in what shape she's in, too." She sighed. "Jack, I need to go back out there tomorrow."

Jack knelt down. "Jane, no, you can't."

"Why not? Claire's memory is gone, so could Toni's-"

"I want to find your sister, too, Jane. I just… two days straight, you need to rest more. You can't have your mind going in all these different directions."

"Watch me."

"You know I won't."

Jane looked up at him, then looked back out and sighed. "So when are we all going as a team?" She swung her arm inward in mock enthusiasm at 'team'.

"As soon as we can." Jack replied.

Jane sighed again. "I've heard that one before."

Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze, then left without another word.

Within minutes, Jane was asleep once again. Unlike the previous couple of nights, sleep did claim her easily. She managed to sleep a good deal into the morning until Charlie yelling in hear ear woke her up. "Gah. What is it, Char?"

"Ethan's back. He just threatened me."

Needless to say, she was fully awake now. "What?"

"Ethan. Just… cornered me in the jungle- just now! Said if I didn't give Claire back, he'd kill someone every night."

Jane frowned, then grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Time to tell Jack."

"Will he let us go after him?"

"He said no before, but with that threat, he better. I'm getting pissed off again, and he knows I might as well be a frikkin rottweiler when I'm angry. Let's go get a group and find this bastard."The two made it down to the beach, and found where Jack and Sayid were.

As expected, Jack did go for it. What they didn't count on was Locke's discouragement, pointing out that Ethan had easily taken Jack and Jane down, then the issue of setting Ethan up and weaponry involved.

"Don't care. My sister's still M.I.A and he's the cause. I'm going after him."

"See, you misunderstand me." Locke cut in. "We can go after him, just not that way."

"Well, you have a plan, let's hear it." Jack cut in.

Jane was getting a backpack ready for the pending search when Jack came up behind her again. "Hey, you still have the guns in that same spot?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?"

Jack sighed. "We may… just… if this really gets out, you may just wanna keep an eye on them, okay? You and the other cop are the only ones I trust with those, and I don't even think the other guy knows where they are."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jane replied.

Jack frowned. "You and I both know we're just about to cross it." Jack replied, then hesitated. "You on any of the watches?"

"Earlier one on the other side of the beach tomorrow. Oh, how fun, just standing and waiting when something else can be done."

"Well, you never know. It could help." Jack replied.

Jane looked at him. "You trying to tell me or yourself that?"

Jack licked his lips. "I honestly don't know anymore. Just hang in there. The time will come."

"One can only hope, Jack. One can only hope."

* * *

By the next morning, Ethan had made good on his promise. One of the survivors, Scott, had been killed. Tensions skyrocketed, even if it didn't seem possible. Jane went off on her own in a huff, and once again, didn't mind when Sawyer followed her.

"You gonna be okay?" The man asked after a while of just standing across from her, looking her up and down.

"No. Not until this guy has a bullet in his chest or skull and I have my sister back. What do you care, anyway?"

"I care 'cause apparently we're all supposed to look out for each other here." Sawyer replied.

"Yeah, a lot of good that's done so far. Three kidnapped, one nearly killed, one came back and god knows what he did to her, the third is still missing, and now another dead survivor. We're doing a great job looking out for each other. Just perfect!" She kicked the sand, then sat down. He joined her again. "Why are you so protective all of a sudden?" she whined.

"We've been over this already. Gal's need protecting, least of all you, I know, but you still need someone."

She stared at him, then groaned and hit her head on his shoulder. "I'm out of ideas on what to do. I wanna nail this bastard."

"We all do, Copper."

"Hey, guys?"

The two looked sideways, not hearing Hurley come up beside them.

Sawyer scowled. "What is it, Lardo?"

Hurley opened his mouth, then shut it.

Jane scoffed and shifted away from the blonde man. "Ignore him. What is it?"

"We're uh… gonna have a funeral for Scott around sunset… in case…

well… in case Jane wanted to come, anyway."

Jane nodded. "Sunset, you said?"

Hurley nodded.

Jane exhaled sharply. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Hurley nodded weakly again. "Cool." He didn't bother waiting for an answer from Sawyer. He just left right off the bat.

With another annoyed grunt, Jane leaned back so she was lying on the sand. "This'll never end!" She shouted to no one in particular.

For once, Sawyer didn't have a comeback.

A few minutes later, Jane was surprised to see Jack and Locke coming her way. "Hi, guys. What's up?"

Jack looked around as if checking who was around, then scratched his nose. "We uh… need the… case I asked you to hold onto."

It took Jane a moment to catch on. "…You're finally gonna do something."

Jack looked at John. "Yeah, something like that."

Jane looked between them. "It's about damn time. Come on. I'll switch them out into my pack so it doesn't look too eerie."

The two followed until she dug out the case and transferred the contents into her backpack. "I'll hand them over in the caves." She replied as she started walking with them.

Sawyer joined the group from the place he had been hiding a few feet away. "Hand what over?"

Jack went to tell him o buzz off, but Jane cut in. "Jack, let him. He won't leave, and he's good backup."

Sawyer smirked at Jack.

Jane pointed at him. "Hey. I let you in, but that doesn't mean you can start something. Now let's go."

* * *

After an argument with Charlie and Claire's approval of the plan, they were starting to formulate a plan. They came up with a trap for Ethan, using Claire as bait. They just prayed he would fall for it.

"Charlie's right…"

Jane, who had been setting up the guns, as well as Jack, looked up at Locke, surprised at the comment. "What?"

"We have four guns. There should be four men."

"Have something against women, Locke?" Jane arched an eyebrow.

"No, I just feel that they're more… valuable and shouldn't be at risk here."

"So me being here is…?"

"You're the acception." Locke cut her off. "You're a police officer- trained for this- not to mention I said four guns. That doesn't count the fifth piece that you have on you at the moment."

Jane froze, then remembered exactly what he said. "…Oh right. Ahem, sorry." She fidgeted awkwardly.

Jack looked around. "So who are we gonna give them to… well, the three. I'll take one."

"I'll take another. There's two."

"I'll beat the shit outta all of y'all if I'm not in on that action." Sawyer commented from a few feet away.

"And I'll take the last." Sayid cut in.

Jack looked around. "Alright. That's everyone coming, then."

"Kate'll want in." Sawyer pointed out.

"No. She's not going in unarmed." Jack replied.

"Well, I woulda been able to provide if someone didn't lift the marshal's main one offa me." Sawyer shot a look at Jane.

She smirked. "Sucks being the one being stolen from for once, huh? Took you long enough to realize I took it."

"Guys, focus on the plan. Please." Jack insisted.

Sawyer nodded. "Game on, people."

* * *

"Am I the only one who finds the weather way too appropriate for this?" Sawyer demanded over the booming thunder and rain that had started an hour before.

"You're not happy? I thought you'd think it adds to the thrill." Locke called back.

Sawyer scoffed and looked at Jane for support.

Jane chuckled. "He's got a point."

"Shh!"

Jack's warning came from up front, where he and Sayid were. "Time to split up." He ordered.

The present group went their separate, assigned directions and hid. After what seemed like ages of waiting, Ethan emerged, once again seemingly out of nowhere. Claire screamed and ran, and Ethan followed. Jack came out of hiding and tore after them. Jane waited the ten seconds she had been instructed to, then charged in after them. After a while, the group surrounded Ethan.

"Hold your fire, don't shoot. We want him alive!"

Jack gave Ethan another kick for good measure. "Where's Toni-Anne? Why do you want from all of us?"

The bastard had the gall to laugh.

Jane approached from behind. "If I were you, I'd answer the damn question."

Etahn grinned at her. "I already have. I told you she's saf-" He was silenced when Jack punched him across the face. He continued to laugh. "What else do you want?"

"A real answer."

"She's safe! She didn't go anywhere she wouldn't go willingly-" Another punch, this one to the gut. The laughing stopped, but the smirk stayed put.

Jane pushed Jack to the side and stepped where he had been, raising her gun.

"Jane…" Locke warned.

"Shut the Hell up, Locke. This is between him and me right now. Where's my sister, you bastard?"

Ethan looked at her. "Safe."

"In who's terms? I want a location."

"Now that I can't do." Ethan replied.

"Fine." Jane cocked the gun. "We may want to keep you alive for questioning, but you sure as Hell don't need to walk to answer questions." She pointed the gun at his kneecap. "You have four seconds to tell me where she is, or you're kneecap's as good as gone, you goddamn lunatic. One."

"She wanted to stay."

"Two."

"I'm telling the truth." Ethan had that mocking tone again. "She was okay with it… 'til she found out about Claire."

"Three."

Ethan let out what could only be considered as a maniacal laugh.

Jane scoffed. "Say goodbye to your knee, buddy." She fired the gun, just as Locke let out another yell, that was joined in by Ethan's howl of pain. There was a new dead silence in the air. Jane addressed Locke, without letting her eyes leave Ethan. "He's still alive, isn't he?" She snapped, then whirled around when another set of gunshots went off.

"Jane? What the Hell did you just do?"

"Those last ones weren't mine!" Jane shot back at whoever had objected- she couldn't tell through the wall of water coming down, but there was another figure with them now that the shots did come from. Charlie.

Seeing what she had, Jack advanced on the man, calling his name but saying nothing more. Seconds seemed like hours, and eventually, they all cleared out, not knowing exactly what to say. By sunset, most were back in their respective camps. Jane was still on edge. It wasn't until a few minutes after Charlie had shot Ethan that she realized now she had no way of knowing where the Hell Toni-Anne was. Just the 'safe' and 'nowhere she wouldn't have gone willingly' comments. Someone cleared their throat beside her, and she looked, seeing Charlie beside her. "…Hi." What else could she say?"

Charlie nodded. "I um… I came to…. I guess… apologize… if I hadn't… we might've been able to …. Find out… where your sister… is." His eyes were going back and forth nonstop.

Jane sighed. "It's okay, Char."

Charlie frowned. "What? It is?"

"Yeah. It is."

Charlie blinked. "…Why?"

"Because with or without my sister's location… if you hadn't done a kill shot with Ethan… I would've."

Charlie just stared at her.

Jane nodded. "That's just it, Char. Family- sure, hate them and argue all you want, but at the end of the day, you fight 'til death to protect them."

Charlie nodded slowly. "Yeah. I uh… know the feeling… well, without… killing for them."

"No, now you do… everyone on this island is family now, whether we like it or not. It's time we start acting like it." Jane replied. "Now, I may see where the others are coming from with the looks you're getting, but I also see where you're coming from. I'll have your back with anything, same as anyone else's back, unless they hurt one of us. I want you to know that."

Charlie nodded, then made a sound similar to a whimper. "Thanks."

Jane nodded, then clapped him on the back, then looked around, wondering just when the next thing would go wrong.


	18. Say the Magic Word

**A/N: And here is "Outlaws", yay. Getting to the end of season one ever-so-slowly. Chapter's really short, but there wasn't much to work with in this episode.**

**

* * *

**

Jane glanced up at one of the facets of the low rock wall she was facing. "This has to be around where he got me…" She mumbled to herself, reaching for it, then pulling herself up and getting a good hold on the rock face before starting to climb. After she got a few feet up, she let out an excited sigh. She was getting somewhere, now. That somewhere being in.

"What the Hell you doin', Kneecap?"

Jane let out a yelp of alarm and her right foot slipped, causing the other to follow. She closed her eyes when she heard the voice of one of the last people she wanted to see when she was in this situation.

"Whoa, there. Easy. You're lucky I caught ya."

Jane shut her eyes. "Sawyer, catching someone does not include putting your hands on their ass and upper thigh to stop them."

"…I'm still holdin' you up."

"Hands off the merchandise. Now."

"Ah, now you're implying you're sellin' yourself?"

"Hands. Off."

" 'Kay, but you're gonna regret it."

A moment later, Jane fell another couple of feet. She twisted her body in order to grab hold of Sawyer before she hit the ground, and after a couple of more seconds, he was holding her bridal style. She hesistantly opened one eye to find him giving her a cynical look. "What?"

The conman snorted. "So I hold you up like that, you go crazy, I catch you again like this and you're fine? Feel free to tell me how that makes sense."

"Your hand position, for one thing. Put me down, now."

"What's the magic word?"

"Screw you."

With that, Sawyer shrugged and let his arms drop quickly, making her fall the rest of the way. When she huffed and glared up at him, he smirked. "You know, a bad attitude gets you nowhere."

"You should talk, babe."

"I am, sweetheart. So what the Hell are you doin' out here, anyway? The Doc said don't wander off alone and make sure-"

"We're not in elementary school or scouts anymore, Sawyer. We're adults, we can handle ourselves. I can handle myself."

He smirked once again. "Didn't seem that way when that Ethan fella' knocked you out."

"I wasn't expecting it. Now I am." She replied, brushing herself off and picking moss from her hair.

"That's the Doc's point. You really can't expect anything, now."

"Shut up, Sawyer." Jane replied, starting to walk to the right, trying to find an easier route up the cliff.

"I'm tryin' to help you, Kneecap. No need to get defensi-" He had to duck to avoid getting a rock to the face. "-ive!" he finished in a yell as he straightened out.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why're you following me?" she demanded. She turned a corner and scoffed when she saw there was a somewhat steep incline a few feet away that made the climb up the rock pointless.

"Makin' sure nobody tries to kill you… again." Sawyer replied, trudging after her as she started up the incline.

Once they were up, Jane turned to him again. "Sawyer, really. You coming after me… I get where you're coming from, and it's nice, but… I just wanna get my sister back. Having two people may make something go bad…"

"You say that now. What happens when you get shot, stabbed… eaten?" Sawyer tossed his arms out.

Jane sighed. "There really is no denying you, is there?"

"Nope."

Jane slowly grinned. "That boar last night has a different outlook. Had no problem denying you some sleep."

"Shut up. It woke you up, too. No roof over your head, now."

"Well, I have no problem going to the caves until you get that tarp back… no, it gives you it back."

Sawyer set her with a glare. "You're still not as bad as Sayid."

"Just you wait." Jane winked at him. "I'll be even with him in no ti-" She stopped when he spun her around, only to press his hand over her mouth. After hearing rustling from the bushes, she froze and glanced at him.

He spared a moments glance, then looked towards the rustling.

For seconds that seemed like hours, they waited, until Sawyer finally spoke up.

"Oh, no way…"

"What?" Jane whispered.

"It's the GODDAMN BOAR!". With that, Sawyer tore off in the direction of the rustling.

Sure enough, Jane flinched when she heard a pig squealing, followed by Sawyer yelling. "Great. SAWYER!" She ran in the direction he had run. "I swear, I'm going to shoot this guy." After running for a good couple of hundred feet, she failed to see deep, loose mud on the ground. She ran right into it, sending her falling to the ground once more. Her speed caused her to slide another few feet until she hit something-rather, someone: Sawyer. After the sting subsided, she looked up at the man, who looked to be in worse shape then she was. While the entire back of her body was covered in mud and there were a few streaks on her front, he seemed to be caked in mud everywhere. She tried to contain the laughter, but failed. After the laugh lasted a few seconds, Sawyer scoffed. "Go ahead. Laugh it up."

"I believe… I just did." Jane replied as the laughter subsided. After another few seconds, she got up and offered her hands. "Come on. Let's get back to camp."

Sawyer took them and grunted a reply before letting her pull him up. The two made it back to camp, washed up as best they could, and went on their merry ways. About an hour later, Jane was doodling in her notebook when Kate came up to her.

"Did a boar really cause that?" Kate asked, looking at Sawyer, who was sitting by the water.

"Uh huh."

"Boar do the same to you, then?" Kate motioned at a spot of mud Jane had missed on her shoulder.

Jane laughed. "No, the ground is after me as opposed to the boar, there." She replied.

"He's convinced the boar's out to get him." Kate told her. "It's quiet funny."

"You should've heard him on the way back here." Jane beamed. "He's probably gonna go after it now."

"He just went. You're good." Kate crossed her arms.

"Cop intuition." Jane tapped her forehead.

Kate nodded towards the jungle. "Wanna come and watch him?"

"I wish. I wanna get my stuff back together and go to the caves or something, being that the boar took out the tent."

Kate nodded and grinned. "I'll give you details, then."

"You do that."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jane had just offered to help Michael build the raft he was making when Claire approached her, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, and her look of curiousity dropped immediately. "Claire. Hi."

She nodded awkwardly. "Hi. Um… according to this, you were really nice to me, so I was hoping I could ask you about something…"

"Sure. Sit." Jane led her a few feet away and sat on the sand. Claire followed and let Jane help her sit. "So what's up?"

"So… I really did… like Charlie? It's not sarcasm written in my diary?"

Jane stared for a moment, then laughed. "No. You two were really close, actually."

"And you're not joking?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like that to a friend." Jane replied.

Claire nodded. "Alright… and about this." She put her hands on her stomach.

Jane swallowed hard. A question about a baby under these circumstances could be anything. She braced herself for a tough, unusual question, just in case.

"Did I ever mention any names for it?"

Jane relaxed. That was a question she could deal with. "No, not really. You just came to me worrying about having the baby and how we'd care for it, that's it, really."

Claire nodded. "Oh, okay."

Jane smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Claire shrugged. "Just asking. I've been thinking if we're still here when the baby comes, what I'll call him." She stopped. "Wow. I just said 'him' and didn't even think about it."

Jane chuckled. "You did that before, too. Must really want a boy, huh?"

"Guess so." Claire replied. "I'm thinking Aaron if it does turn out to be a boy."

"Aaron? Hm. Why?"

"No reason. I just like it."

Jane smiled slowly once again. "Me too…"


	19. Burned

"Jane…"

Jane lifted her head when she heard Jack's warning tone come from a few feet away. She had been doodling on one of the back pages in her notebook for the past few minutes and had somehow managed to tune out her surroundings up until now. "What's up?" She saw he was looking at something, and took that as her answer. She followed his gaze just in time to see Sun fall to the ground as Jin attempted to yank her in another direction. "Here we go again." She braced herself, ready to intervene, when Michael did it for her.

The man practically charged over to the couple in order to break up the fight and started yelling at Jin on the way.

Jack glanced at Jane. "You gonna step in?"

"Not sure yet. Looks like I might have to, being that of all people Michael did my job…" She stopped short, seeing Jin jab Michael's chest with his finger and Michael glaring back in response. "Okay, help me up, if ya don't mind."

Jack offered his arm for her to push off as she shifted her weight to get up off the sand easy. She was about to head over when she froze, seeing Sun slap Michael across the face. "Well, that's new…" She just watched as the couple left, and Michael reached up and pressed his fingers to his now-sore cheek. "I swear, I might as well set up camp in front of one of theirs to prevent something from going down… again."

Jack and Kate snorted. "If you even see them coming." Kate interjected.

"True…" Jane sighed. "Still tempted."

"We all are." Jack replied. "You might have the training, but we all have that desire to keep bad things from happening, ya know?"

"Oh, Hell yes." Jane nodded. "I understand completely." She looked around the beach, practically expecting Jin or Michael to come out of nowhere and find the other to start up another fight.

Jack chuckled. "Easy. Being on edge isn't gonna help."

"Speak for yourself, hon. I'm gonna go make sure they're cooling off…"

"Aw, Jane, come on! Jack's right! Don't get all crazy on us, huh?" Kate offered.

Jane mock saluted. "Hey, I've said it once, I'll say it again. Cop in-"

"Intuition." Jack and Kate finished simultaneously, both having expressions of mock annoyance.

Jane beamed and shrugged her shoulders. "You guys are so cute." She replied before heading off on her self-assigned mission. After a few minutes and seeing both parties were indeed cooling off in their own way, she was satisfied enough to move on. She wandered back to where Michael was working on the raft, and leaned on one of the pieces of the plane fuselage he was using for the skeleton. "So how's it coming?"

"Oh, hey. Good. You bein' here reminds me. I have one spot open… if you want it, it's open. I figured we could use some order if things should get… nasty."

Jane frowned. "You said it holds around four, right? You, Walt, and two others… how can things get ugly? Who's the other person who's coming along?"

"Oh, like you're really curious, Copper!"

Jane flinched at the distant shout, then looked at Michael. "Sawyer? Really?"

Michael shrugged. "Hey, you… kinda asked… and now you know why I'm worried about things getting ugly."

"Well, I'm gonna have to say no, with all due respect."

" 'Cause he's coming?" Michael asked, motioning as Sawyer finally reached them.

"That and the fact that the others are gonna need some order. That one other cop can't handle everyone else here. I have to stay to help."

"Awww, ain't that thoughtful?" Sawyer piped in.

Jane frowned at him, then looked at Michael. "When you guys are on the raft and get the chance… jump him, shove his head underwater and hold him down until he drowns." She deadpanned.

When Michael shrugged as if considering her request, Sawyer snorted. "That's a bit harsh, in'it?"

"It's you we're talking about, _isn't it_?" She replied.

"You know you love it."

"No I don't."

"Liar." Sawyer countered.

Jane rolled her eyes, then looked at Michael. "So, can I help you build or anyth-ING!" For the second time in two days, she felt her feet leave the ground, and her view turned upside down. She would've thrown a fit if she didn't figure out what was going on as quick as she had. "Sawyer, put me down. What is it with you and carrying me all of a sudden?"

"A gal can't do a man's work, sweetheart. I'm getting you away from that."

"If you haven't noticed or heard a word anyone, including myself has said about me, I'm in a male dominated career. What makes this different now?"

"We're on an uncharted island, that's what?"

Jaane groaned and relaxed on his shoulder. "You're an idiot, I swear… Sorry, Mike!" She called back at the upside down figure.

"No problem! Looks like you didn't have much of a… choice…" Michael replied with a wave.

Jane just huffed again and waited for them to reach camp again. When she spotted familiar, short black hair, she attempted to start a second rescue mission. "Jack! A little help, please?"

Jack turned around, then looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh at the sight of her over Sawyer's shoulder, or follow her orders and help her. "Uh…"

"I'll remember that, Jack! Mark my words! Next time you need help, I-OOF!" She hit the ground back-first when Sawyer practically rolled her off of his shoulder. She scowled, then glanced up, seeing that Jack was now looking back down at her. "Oh, now you help me. I see how it is."

Jack rolled his eyes and offered his hands once again. "Do I wanna know?"

She took them and let him pull her up. "It's Sawyer. 'Nuff said."

"And you put up with him… why?"

"Like I said, he has his decent moments where he's a worthwhile team player. You just have to look for them… a lot."

"I'd rather not." Jack replied.

Jane just grunted her agreement.

That night, Jane had been in the middle of a jog when she smelled one of the last things she ever wanted to in this situation- something burning- well, several things burning. "What the Hell?" She headed back to the beach, speeding up once she saw something large burning, almost lighting up the sky as it did so. She swallowed hard, recognizing the body of the raft. "Fantastic…" She broke out into a run for the last few feet, joining several of the people who had started to throw sand on the burning wreckage. She spotted Michael hurrying over to Sun, and with a frustrated grunt, ran to stop him. "Mike, easy now."

"No! He did this! She knows where he is!" Michael replied.

Sun ran off, and Michael started to run after her, but Jane bolted between them and pushed him back. "Slow down, partner. You don't know it was him!"

"Are you serious?" Sawyer called over the commotion.

"Sawyer, shut up and stay outta this!" Jack called back.

"No!" Sawyer snapped.

Jane scoffed, barely listening to the different arguments going on around her. "Why is reason never enough for you people? Kate said Sun was with her, not with Jin! Charlie said he saw him by the beach, but Jack made the point it doesn't mean he did it! Let's stop trying togoddamn kill each other so we can solve this!"

"But it's not like this thing went up on it's own! Jin did it, Jin did it to spite me!"

"Michael, I'm warning you now, give it a rest. If you wanna go after him, fine, I know I can't stop you, but at least wait for proof! Don't go off on him because you think he has a vendetta against you!"

"But he does, and that's why he did it!"

"Bu-he-you- Ugh. Jack?"

Jack tossed his arms up. "Can't help you. Like you said, no getting through to him." He left to continue tossing sand on the fire.

Michael turned around as well.

Jane pointed at him. "Michael, don't."

Michael shot her a venomous look before he too started throwing more sand on the fire.

Jane scanned the group, just as backup, until it cleared and they went on assisting in putting out the fire as much as possible. After a good portion of an hour, it was nearly all taken care of, and the survivors went off on their own, leaving nature to finish the job.

The next morning, Jane woke up to her name being called by several people. She recognized Hurley's voice, Charlie's voice, and Jack's voice. Hurley and Charlie sounded terrified, and this time, there was no warning in Jack's call. It was damn near desperate Being that it was nothing new now, she took it in strides and poked her head out. "What?" She squeaked and bolted right back into the tent so she wouldn't get hit by Michael as he bolted right passed her tent. She followed the path he was running and spotted Jin lying, looking beaten already, in his path. Not only that, but Jin's hands were bound by some sort of twine, rendering him defenseless. "Shit!" She heaved herself up and joined the chase. She managed to catch up with Michael and threw her weight against him. The action threw him off balance and slowed him down, but he was still headed for the Korean man. "Michael!" She tried again, this time tackling him around the waist. She wrestled him facedown in the sand, upon instinct, and held him down until he calmed down- at least half from how he had been. "Michael, easy. Remember, you don't know-"

"Who else could it have been then, huh?" Michael demanded, holding his head up as much as possible. In a move Jane didn't even see coming, he managed to buck her off just slightly, but enough for him to get movement back- and deliver a mean headbutt to her temple. She yelped and stumbled back, off of him.

"Copper?"

She shook her head and put her arm out when she Sawyer attempt to come to her aide. "Sawyer, calm down. It's okay. It just smarts. We don't need another fight. Really. He's pissed. He wouldn't do that if he wasn't. It's just adrenaline." She touched his arm to reassure him, then felt the tension in the air skyrocket from the other two. She turned, seeing Jin saying something in Korean, seemingly directed at Michael. Michael, of course, had something to say back about it. Another few seconds passed, and Michael had charged at Jin again. "No!" Jane went to intervene, but Sawyer held her back.

"We don't need you getting' slugged again, huh?"

Jane stayed back, but still remained ready to pounce. It was killing her slowly, just watching the fight go down and not doing her job, once again. Her eyes darted to the others. Would anyone jump in and help, too, or would she be on her own?

A third punch was delivered by Michael, and then suddenly, everything changed after five words were screamed.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Just like that, the mood switched as everyone turned to look, stunned, at the speaker- Sun.

Sun didn't let the stares keep her from her point. "He didn't burn your raft…"

"You speak English?" Charlie demanded, the Michael-Jin fight practically forgotten in a moment.

"Didn't see that comin'…" Hurley agreed.

"You understood us? All this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jin ignored the comments. "Your raft… was already on fire… when he arrived." She growled to Michael. "He burned his hands trying to put it out."

"Then why did he run?" Michael demanded.

Sun asked Jin something in Korean, but it was met by silence.

"Exactly. That's what I thought."

"My husband is many things, but he is not a liar."

"You gonna lecture us about lying, Betty?" Sawyer demanded. Jane dug her fingers into the arm he had around her to keep him quiet. However, as always, it failed. "From the look on his face, it looks like your old man didn't even know you speak English! How do we know she's not covering for him?"

"Because she isn't!"

Everyone turned, not at all pleased to see Locke join the crowd. Two surprises was enough.

"Why would he burn the raft?" Locke asked Michael.

"He's been after me since day one! Everyone knows it!"

"Okay, it's personal, but why take it out on our best chance of getting off this island? Why would any of us block an attempt to get home? We're so intent on pointing the finger at one another that we're ignoring the simple, undeniable truth that the problem isn't here, it's there! They've attacked us, stabbed us, murdered us! Maybe it's time we stop blaming us and worrying about them!" He started walking back towards the jungle. "We're not the only people on this island and we all know it!" and with that, he left.

After a few seconds of silence, Sun spoke up again. "He did not do it."

Michael just looked at her before taking Walt and leaving.

After the crowd cleared out, Jack approached Jane. "Hey. I wanna make sure Michael's hit didn't mess you up too bad. Sit down over there, will you?" he pointed at one of the seats in the middle of camp.

Jane chuckled weakly. "Jack, I know the signs and symptoms of a concussion, okay? I'm fine. Just get me some painkillers and I'm good as new." She sighed when he started to steer her towards the chair. She looked around, picking out certain members of the crowd, namely Hurley, who was waving his arms,describing his version of the events of the last few minutes to a fellow survivor. "Hurley's holding up ten fingers, there are six trees and two bushes in a line behind him, the tents are blue, it's high tide, anything else?"

Jack sighed. "You're a pain, you know that?"

"And I'm proud of it. Can I do my own thing now? Please, Dad?"

Jack shook his head at the nickname, then waved her off. "Being that 'listen' isn't in your vocabulary, go ahead."

Jane beamed, leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading back to her spot in camp, to get some reading in. After another few minutes, she looked up when she felt someone sit back to back with her. "Why'd you do it, Sawyer?"

"Do what, Island 5-0?"

"Tie Jin's hands together with that… twine or whatever."

A few moments passed, and Sawyer finally responded. "How'd you know?"

"It's your style, isn't it? Beat him, then leave him for the dogs?"

"Don't go thinkin' you know me, Copper. You don't." Though his voice carried a nasty tone, he still didn't budge from his spot right behind her. "What're you gonna do about it, anyway?"

"Nothing…" Jane replied. "I don't believe this, but I'm not even mad. Hell, I'm mad at everyone right now, including myself."

"And what the Hell does that have to do with me gift wrapping Jin and giving him to Mikey?"

"I'm just saying watch it… next time I won't be so… okay with it."

And that was the end of the talk. The silence said whatever else was needed to be said. Now all they could do was wait and see what the next day held in store for them.


	20. Promises

"Hello, boys! Wow, you've wasted no time. That's impressive." Jane greeted Hurley, Jin and Michael, who were working on the new raft. She had a few half-bottles of water on a tray made of wood that Rose had put together. "Want a break?"

"Oh my God, yes! You're my hero!" Hurley replied, hurrying over to her and taking the tray. He put it down and picked her up, crushing her into a hug. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" He put her down and took one of the cups, starting to drink right away.

Jane beamed, then looked at the others. "You guys want one?" She looked at Jin and raised one of the bottles to get her point across.

Jin shook his head, while Michael approached her. "Thanks. Hey, uh, about yesterday-"

"Think nothing of it, Mike. I've gotten worse."

Michael didn't look convinced. "Really?"

"Here." Jane handed him the tray and pushed her bangs out of her face before she pointed at a scar along her hairline. "You see that? The suspect that did that nearly busted my head open."

Michael flinched. "Damn. Still, I'm sorry."

"You were seeing red, Mike. You weren't all there. I've done the same here. Can't blame you. Really. Anyway, water's there if you want it. I'm gonna check on Claire."

"Thanks again for understanding… then." Michael replied, his eyes shifting back and forth.

Jane nodded and patted his shoulder before going towards the other side of camp. Once she reached Claire's spot, she smiled, seeing the woman. "Hey, Claire."

The Australian smiled. "Hey. I haven't seen you in a bit. What've you been up to?"

"Eh, usual. Keeping track of who's fighting with who, attempting to prevent it, all that fun stuff."

Claire laughed, but then the laughter stopped shortly after. "Hey, I wrote that you told me you were a cop…"

"And?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Claire looked as if she was considering asking a question, then decided to do so. "In your time as a cop… did you ever have to… deal with pregnant women? Like, be there when she had to deliver the baby?"

Jane's look of curiosity faded as well. "You're worried about having the baby on the island."

Claire blushed and nodded.

Jane put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Yeah, I have to answer your question. Twice. If you need help in that department, I'll do as best I can. If I'm not around… you know just as well as I do there are a lot of capable people here. Have you talked to Jack about it recently?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't want to bother him more than I already have in the past few days."

"Aw, Claire, honey, it's his job. Not to mention by some miracle you're the only pregnant survivor here. He has a duty to you."

Claire shrugged. "I still feel bad…"

"You want me to talk to him for you?" Jane suggested.

"No, no. I'm sure I'll be fine." Claire replied.

Jane sent her an uneasy look, then sighed. "Okay, but if you ever get antsy but you wanna ask, you know I'm here for ya, right?"

Claire nodded. "Mm hm."

Jane pulled her into a sideways hug, then headed off on her own again, ready for whatever was to come.

The next morning, Jane was in the middle of her jog along the shore when Charlie came up to her. "What's up, Char? You look worried." She stopped and leaned over. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, it's fine… I think…"

"So…?"

"Does… does Hurley seem like the kind of guy who would just go trekking randomly for new fishing spots?"

"…No, not really, no. Why?"

Charlie seemed to mull over her answer, then shook his head. "Hm. Nothin'." With that, he left, leaving Jane to wonder what he was getting at. She just shrugged, straightened back out, and continued running. After a couple of more hours of doing odd jobs, Jane spotted Jack coming over to her.

"Hey, you seen Hurley?" he asked.

Jane looked at him, blinked, then saw Charlie and Sayid also walking over. "No, but Charlie just asked me about him a while back. What's going on?"

"We think he's going after Rosseau."

"The French woman? Why? What's she got to do with him?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. That's why we're asking around and if that doesn't work, we're gonna go try to find him."

Jane glanced at his backpack. "I take you're almost done asking around."

"We're headed out in five minutes. You wanna come?"

"Love to. Let me just get my bag."

"I'll come with you."

Jane led him to her tent, then went to get her bag, only to see something shine in the sand a few feet away. "What the Hell?"

Jack, who hadn't seen the object, raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Jane pulled what she now saw was a small chain from around a section of grass, and dropped it the moment she saw the heart, music note, and peace sign charms that dangled from it. "Jack!"

Jack bent over her. "What?"

Jane held up the necklace. "Jack, this wasn't here last time I was over here. It's Toni's. She was wearing it the day she went missing." She looked at him and swallowed hard.

Jack frowned. "You sure it wasn't here before and you didn't just notice it now?"

"Jack, I searched every inch of this camp. This wasn't here before, it wasn't here yesterday, it wasn't here this morning. She was here recently."

Jack sighed. "Jane, I wanna believe that she's alive and well, but how could anyone not have noticed her?"

"She looks like Shannon from the side and they have similar builds."

"Jane…" Jack gave her a disapproving look.

"Jack, I know it seems far fetched, but… I really think she was here recently. All the more reason for me to come."

Jack just frowned at her again, then shook his head. "Alright. It's worth a shot. Let's go." He offered his hands, and when she took them he pulled her to her feet, then they met with Sayid along the beach. She didn't really notice until Jack called back for her that they had started going. Now, as far as she was concerned, the hunt for her sister was back on.

Even minutes into the search for Hurley, Jane was almost in her own world, looking for other clues. She knew that Jack was getting irritated by the fourth time he had to move back in a semi-circle just to keep track of her as she looked for more clues. Her point was proven more so when he took a loose hold on her arm to guide her along the line they were following. That all changed when Sayid practically hissed Hurley's name before bolting forward. Jack and Jane quickly followed, seeing Hurley standing on something, then Sayid telling him to stay put, because any movement would trigger something to fall. Jane and Jack looked up and both tensed, seeing what looked like a log or rock that had been covered in long, sharp barbs. "Oh God… Plan of action, anyone?" Jane muttered.

While Sayid remained calm, trying to come up with a plan, the others were panicking while doing the same.

After a while, Hurley's logic led to him letting go of the wire.

The others lurched forward in case things went south with that move, but to their surprise, nothing happened.

"I can make it."

"Hurley, don't MOVE!"

"I can do it, I'm spry."

"Hurley, stay put!"

Ignoring everyone's protests, Hurley dove to the side, and as the madmade weapon came down, the others scrambled back as well. Jane didn't even notice both Jack and Charlie had a hold on her to keep her back until she stumbled on a rock behind them. "Thanks…" She righted herself and dusted herself off.

"Hurley, what the bloody Hell is wrong with you?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothin'…" Hurley mumbled as Jack took hold of a couple of the spikes on the death trap in order to let the others pass by it.

"What're you doing out here, man?" Jack asked.

"I needed to get new batteries." Hurley replied.

"Batteries? Out here? Most of the wreckage is back by the beach…"

"Yeah, what's going on, Hurley? You can tell us."

"Nada. You guys coming?"

Jane crossed her arms. So now they were off to find the French woman's camp. Anybody could see through Hurley's innocent act, and all wanted to know what he was really up to.

"You all want to go?" Sayid asked. "Fine. But perhaps I should take the lead."

"Excellent notion!" Charlie replied before following him.

Jane and Jack exchanged looks, and the man did an 'after you' motion with his hand.

She squeezed around the spiked cylinder and headed after Charlie, and the last two took up the back. After another few minutes, Sayid knelt down. "It stops here. Goes into the ground. This poses somewhat of a problem…"

"Hey, guys, you should see this." Charlie called back from a few feet ahead.

They all made their way over to the man to see what he was looking at. They all gawked, seeing that the sight in question was a long, thin ropebridge. "Whoa…"

Jack was the first to speak. "You never said anything about a bridge…"

"I never saw this before."

"There's no way she could've built this all by herself."

"No, but her team could have." Sayid replied.

"Or Ethan's team." Jack cut in.

His name alone sent shivers down Jane's spine, but she shoved the feeling aside. "So are we crossing it to find her, or are we going around? You think it's safe?"

"One way to find out." Hurley replied before stepping forward and onto the bridge.

"Whoa, wait, Hurley, what're you doing?" Jack demanded.

"Relax, I'm just checking it out." Hurley replied.

Jane put her hands out. "Let me do that, Hurley. I'm the lightest here next to Charlie. If something goes wrong and I go down but manage to grab hold of the side, you guys can get me up easy, right?"

"No, I gotta do this." Hulrey replied. "You guys stay here."

"Hurley, get back here! None of us are going on that thing!"

"Dudes, chill."

Jane let out a whimper, hearing the wood creak under the man. She latched onto Jack's arm and closed her eyes. "Tell me when he's off, 'kay?"

"Stop digging your nails in and you've got a deal. Hurley, come on!" Jack shouted.

Seconds ticked by, and no one made a sound. It was almost eerie. Jane felt tension leave the air after those moments and cracked one eye open to see Hurley beaming back at them from the other side. "Thank you God…" She let go of Jack and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. They all turned in different directions to calm down, failing to notice Charlie going onto the bridge until the wood creaked.

"Charlie!"

"Hey!"

Charlie looked back at them. "Hey, if he can do it..."

Jane swallowed hard_. Famous last words_. "Char…"

The man kept going, just as Hurley had.

And just like that, the tension was back. Not a word, breath, not anything.

And then the bridge rocked.

Jack, Sayid and Jane all screamed for him to move as he scrambled to get to the other side before it fell. The Australian man made a final dive as the bridge snapped. Jane let out another large exhale when she saw Charlie was more or less safe on the other side. Once she was satisfied with that, she reached the thought that had occurred to the others- now what were they supposed to do?

Jack, as usual, had an answer. "Okay, you guys, stay there! We'll find a way around, and we'll meet you there!"

"Nah, screw that! You guys stay! There's a path right over there. Charlie-"

"Would you shut up and listen to Jack?" Charlie demanded. "He said stay put! You're acting like a bloody lunatic!"

"Guys, arguing isn't the best idea right now, comprende?" Jane called. "Look, Hurley, it may be better if we're all together over there to check it out. We've all learned two isn't enough to be safe here!" She didn't think the comment would hurt Charlie until she saw his frown deepen. "Char, come on! You can't tell me I'm wrong!"

After a moment, Charlie nodded. "Right."

Hurley also nodded. "Fine."

"See you on the other side, then!" Jack waved.

And they were off once more, following the cliff until they reached a clearing, where Sayid held up his hand.

"What's up?"

"This is familiar- this area. We're close." He replied.

"You can tell this place is familiar from the rest of the jungle?" Jane asked.

"I thought she lived underground." Jack added, moving ahead of them.

A moment later, there was a metallic click and Sayid yelled Jack's name. Another second later, an explosion went off ahead of them. The three of them all ducked and rose slowly.

"What the Hell was that?" Jane muttered, pushing herself up, then rolled over to Jack, who moaned in pain in response. "Sayid?"

"I'm alright." Sayid replied. "You?"

"Just scratched up. Jack? Jack, you okay?"

"Yeah." Jack croaked. "Back's gonna hurt for a while, though."

Jane rose to her feet. "Come on, your turn." She took him by the elbow and helped him to his feet as Sayid stood as well. They looked around at where the explosion had been. They didn't expect to see wreckage of what looked to be a camp. "Here we go…"

They made their way over and into the camp.

After a few minutes of looking around, Jack spoke up. "Hell of a security system. Trip a wire and the whole place blows up."

"There's nothing here." Sayid informed them, hopping down from a section of broken wood.

"Batteries?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Sayid replied.

"I don't get it…" Jack sighed.

Sayid looked around. "She knew…."

"Come again?" Jane arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"She knew that one day, I'd come bac and bring others, so she abandoned this place, booby trapped it, and moved on."

"Moved on where?" Jack asked.

"Am I the only one who doesn't wanna find out?" Jane asked. Judging by the silence that met her, she knew the answer was a 'no'.

They cleared out of the underground part of the camp soon after, and started fishing through the items that were above ground.

"We need to find Charlie and Hurley and get out of this jungle." Jack reported. "I just hate that we're going home empty handed."

"I don't know about that." Jane replied, digging through a small cabinet with random odds and ends inside of it. "Some of this stuff could be useful. Scissors, magnifying glass…" She put the said items in her bag and turned, holding in a shriek as the bushes by her side suddenly shifted towards her. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw it was Charlie coming through. She turned and whacked Charlie on the shoulder. "Don't ever burst in anywhere- ever again. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you guys alright?" Charlie asked. "Someone shot at us- Hurley and I. Did that happen to you? We were looking for you and just-"

"Where's Hurley?" Sayid asked, noticing the absent party.

"I don't know. He was right behind me, then he just- he just wasn't."

"Shit." Jane looked around. "Anyone think of getting a weapon of any kind?" She looked around, eyeing the surrounding area.

After more silence, Sayid took off his backpack. "I'll go and find him."

"No, no, we'll all go." Jack replied.

"Go where?"

The others turned to see Hurley.

"Hurley, what the Hell happened to you?" Charlie demanded.

Hurley took off his own pack and fished something out, handing it to Jack. "Need a battery?"

The others just stared at the man, but Sayid looked the most perpelexed.

Hurley glanced at the man. "She says 'hey'." And with that, he started walking off down the path.

After they stared at his back for a while, Jane spoke up. "Anyone wondering what the Hell that was about?"

Jack chuckled, shook his head, and tossed the battery up slightly before catching it. "Who cares? We got one thing we need, now." He started to follow the leader, as did everyone else.

They returned by nightfall, and by the end of their walk across camp, it was Jack and Jane left walking. Jane glanced at her tent, and just as she was earlier, she was instantly stunned. "Hey, Jacko?"

"What?" Jack chuckled

Jane licked her lips. "You didn't see Toni's bag outside my tent when we were here before, did you?"

"No, why?"

Jack frowned. "No, why?"

Jane pointed at her tent, and sure enough, there was a small, pink messenger bag standing up.

Jack sighed. "Jane, it's probably some mean joke someone's pulling. Sawyer-"

"Wouldn't do that. He's a jerk, but he knows his bounds most of the time."

"Exactly. Most of the time." Jack replied.

"Not with this. Not when two of us nearly died and she's missing. Why is her stuff showing up all of a sudden?" She went over to the bag and Jack followed her. She picked it up and opened it, dumping the contents out. There was nothing odd in the bag, and nothing seemed out of place. "Why now? What the Hell is going on? Who else is there to play with us like this?" She demanded, tossing the bag back down.

" 'Ay! Wanna keep it down?"

The two looked towards the tent opening and saw a tired-looking Sawyer, his hair pointing every which way, glaring up at them.

"Sawyer! Did you see-"

"Did you do this?" Jack pointed at Toni-Anne's bag.

"What? Put Sticks' bag there? No thanks. I've learned never to so much as touch a girl's bag. I couldn't feel my cheek for a week after my ex girlfriend's backhand for doin' that. Now shut it. Tryin' 'a sleep." He went back inside.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I believe that… I just… I just don't like this. I don't like it at all.

"Come here." Jack pulled her into a hug. "Even if this is some sick joke from one of us here, we'll figure it out and take care of it. I promise."

She looked back at him. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Doc."

"I don't." Jack replied.

Jane shook her head once more and sighed. Something told her he wasn't bullshitting her. She just hoped she was right.


	21. Count Your Blessings

**A/N: Two episodes in one chapter now, because the one I was on gave me absolutely nothing to work with. Hurray. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Jane fidgeted nervously in the co-passenger seat of the squad car she and her partner Roy were in. Her heart was pounding. Where was Kevin? Where was her best friend? Where was the guy she trained with? Why did she have to be the one stuck with one of the guys who taught her, even if it was just for that day? Why did they have to go respond to the call that had the third highest violence rate in the city? _

"_Payton, you alright?" _

_Jane looked at Roy and instantly envied him. He took it all as it came. He had been on the force for years. Her? This was her fourth month as an official cop, and everything still terrified her. Not to mention this was Vegas. What else was expected from a twenty three year old, middle-child tomboy? "Yeah, I'm fine." _

"_Good. This one's easy. Just a domestic disturbance."_

_Jane rolled her eyes, then nodded. "Let's go." _

_Roy returned the nod and led the way up to the door. He knocked twice, then looked at Jane and winked reassuringly. "It'll just be talking mostly, kid. I promise." _

"_Right, talking." Jane replied. She didn't take it much to heart. She caught that he sounded like he was trying to tell himself that it would just be talking as well._

_As if higher powers had realized they were standing there waiting for someone to answer the door, there was a loud feminine scream. _

_Roy cursed, backed up, and kicked the door in. "LVPD!" He spotted a man screaming at something- probably someone, inside one of the rooms branching off of the hallway they were now in. "Sir, quiet down, now!" He pushed the man back, and the man was yelling a mile a minute at Roy. After he took a swing at Roy, Roy shoved him against the wall and cuffed him. "Bad move, friend. Payton, check who just screamed." _

_Jane's brain wasn't functioning at that moment. Everything had gone down so fast it was some crazy rush. Once her brain started working again, she nodded. "Right." She headed in quickly, and wasn't quite sure what to think when she entered the room. The woman inside was a human list of things that could possibly go wrong. Her face and arms were bruised, she was crying, as well as still screaming- for multiple reasons. The thing that gave Jane a mental kick to the gut was the fact that judging by the woman's surroundings, her expression, and her swollen belly, she was in the middle of labor. With another scream, Jane knew that the baby was hell-bent on coming very soon- very very soon. And when a red spot started growing on one of the sheets that convieniently covered with. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

* * *

_

"Hey, Copper, Barbie, can I ask you somethin'?"

Jane turned from putting a pair of shorts on her and Claire's makeshift clothesline in order to face Sawyer. "What's your latest complaint, Wendy Whiner?"

Sawyer's eyes narrowed. "Cute. You got anything stronger than asprin on you?"

"Like recreational drugs? No." Jane laughed. "Why? Trying to get a longer high?"

Sawyer twitched, then groaned. "Forget you!" He tossed his arms up in defeat and stormed off.

Claire chuckled. "What's gotten into him?"

Jane grinned back. "Ah. I keep on forgetting you don't remember much. That's typical for him, honey. He dishes it out, but can't take it. It's kinda cute in an obnoxious kinda way. Satisfying as Hell when he gets mad and leaves you alone."

"I see that, the way you're taking his anger." Claire replied, putting a tank top on the line. "It's ridiculous people are still like that in this situation, don't you think?" she asked with a shrug.

"I don't think- I _know_, sweetheart." Jane winked, then helped Claire get the top on the higher part of the line that was out of her reach. "Ugh. Who knew that we'd have to do laundry on some island we crash landed on, huh?"

"I know, right? It's horrible." Claire agreed before the two burst out in giggles together. They looked back at their work, then waved when they saw Shannon approaching.

"Hi. Looked like you girls could use some company, and I'm all alone over there." Shannon motioned at her spot in the camp. "So… anything I can do?"

Jane nodded. "Sure. Come on. Grab some of your stuff and we'll make this a three-person line."

"Cool. Now _this_ I can do. I'll be right there." Shannon hurried off and came back a couple of minutes with a handful of damp clothes that had been folded by the side of her tent. "So, what side should I take?"

"Pick a side, any side." Jane replied, pointing at the far right and left of the line.

Claire laughed again, then looked up towards the water and frowned. "Hey, is your friend alright? He nearly just walked into that tree and completely misjudged how high that grass was…"

Jane looked at where Claire was looking, and there was Sawyer, walking- no, stumbling in a zig-zag line towards the other side of camp. "Hey, Sawyer? You alright?" She called.

The man groaned in response and covered his ears. "Shut up, woman!" He continued his lop-sided trek.

"What's up with him today?" Claire wondered aloud.

"Migraine, I guess." Jane replied.

"A Migraine? Even during my worse ones, I wasn't walking like that." Shannon replied.

"Well, what else could it be? Headache, sensitive to light, sound…" She heard a somewhat distant yell of pain. "…Can't judge distance for shit all of a sudden…"

"Hm," Shannon nodded. "You think he'll be okay?"

"He has to drop his ego enough to see Jack, then he'll be fine… I hope, for his sake."

The girls continued watching the man struggle for a while before going on with their work. A few minutes later, the girls' curiosity got piqued when Jack started asking around for glasses that helped far-sighted people. More time passed, and the girls weren't quite sure what to think when Sawyer came trudging over to them wearing glasses. "Not a word." He ordered when he saw Jane slowly start to crack a smile. "Not a word, snort, squeak, nothin'!"

Damn it all if Jane listened. "You're so _cute_! I just wanna pinch your cheeks now!" Jane replied. "Look at that, the two different sides and all, and one looks like fifties glasses, ha!"

Sawyer flinched when the two other girls joined in the laughter.

Jane finally stopped. "I'm sorry, really. Do you want a hug?" She ducked under the clothesline and opened her arms.

"No!" Sawyer hissed, but she put her arms around him from his side anyway. "I hate you."

"I really don't care. That's just too adorable to pass up right now." She replied.

Sawyer groaned and slouched into it, knowing he didn't have much choice. This was her version of punishment. Had it been any other situation, he probably wouldn't have minded having a looker like her pressed this close, but now it was plain embarrassing. "You can get off now."

" 'Kay. I've had my fun, anyway." Jane pulled away. "I wish I had my sister's and my camera right now. If anything, I'd want to remember this."

"Again, I hate you." Sawyer replied.

"You don't mean that."

"Whatever,"

Jane went to retort again when she heard shouting from a couple of other survivors who lived in the caves. She just made out Locke and Boone, then 'Boone's hurt bad.' "Hey, wait, what's going on?"

Mary, one of the survivors, approached her. "Ray and I were just sitting down to have some fruit when Locke came in carrying that young man he's always with. The boy was all bloody- unconscious, too. Locke said he fell off a cliff."

"Show me. Does Jack know?"

Mary started leading her towards the path to the caves. "Yes. He's seeing to her right now. Kate told me to get you and the nurse, Patty."

Jane nodded, searching the beach for the mentioned survivor, but then saw she was already with Mary's husband, Ray, and they were a few paces behind them. "Alright, let's go see what's up."

When they reached the caves, Jack wasted no time. "Jane, hold down his legs to keep him stable. Patty, come around by me. I'm gonna need you to check vitals when I ask."

"Right." The women went to their assigned spots and began their assigned jobs.

Hurley, who had given up his spot for Jane, paced behind them. "Dude, this is uncool. I think I'm gonna puke. Seriously."

"Hurley, not helping. If you're gonna get sick, do it outside." Jane replied, glancing up at Boone's face, then her own stomach turned. Boone's eyes were now wide open, but they seemed lifeless. She snapped her eyes back down and held his legs tighter. She could barely even register anybody else's comments until Jack threatened Hurley for nearly fainting. "Jack, please! One thing at a time!"

Jack swallowed hard, looked back at Hurley for a split second, then returned his attention to Boone. "Kate, go tell Sawyer that Jane needs some of his stuff. Scotch, rubbing alcohol, anything you think of that could help him. Covers all of our bases and then some."

"Why would Jane need-"

"Tell him I tripped over a tree root. He'll get a kick out of it then sympathize... or not after what I did, but who knows." Jane replied.

After a moment, Kate swallowed hard and nodded, but didn't move.

Jane didn't notice. She turned back when Sun asked what was going on.

Jack took a moment to answer. "His lung just collapsed. Okay, Jane, get up here. Sun, get his legs."

Jane looked at Sun. "1,2, switch," Jane ducked under Sun and held Boone's shoulders, careful to avoid his chest as Jack went into the airplane drawer. She flinched and looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat when she realized her hands were coated in his blood within seconds. "Jesus. Jack."

"I'm back. Move." Jack replied, kneeling down. He poured rubbing alchohol over Boone's chest, then held up what looked like a syringe.

Jane looked at the mere size of it and felt lightheaded. She had seen victims, suspects and dead bodies alike covered in blood as bad as Boone was, but being in the real action behind it as well as knowing the man who had become somewhat of a friend to her- more of a friend to Toni-Anne, scared the shit out of her. The knowledge that the edge of the syringe would be jammed into his chest in seconds flat made it worse. She turned her head rapidly when Jack's arm went up. It didn't help much, being that she heard the impact and the rush of air from Boone's lungs.

"Good. Good Boone. Good job."

Jane swayed on her knees, and Sun put her hands on her shoulders to help her out. The thing was, Sun dug her fingers into Jane's skin. She knew the other woman's reaction must've not been far off from hers, if that was the case.

Then, Jack spoke again. "Kate, what're you still doing here? If you want him to live, get to the beach, now! Forget the excuse, just do it!"

This time, Kate did run.

Jane looked back at Boone, but when she saw Jack reach for a small tube, she refocused her attention again.

Jack shifted behind her and started to tear Boone's pant leg.

"Oooh, ooh, it hurts." Boone moaned.

Jane's head shot up, not expecting the man's voice. "Boone? Honey? We're working on that, okay? You just relax. We're right here. We're gonna fix you up. Don't you worry."

And then Boone did something she didn't expect. Somehow he mustered the energy to move his hand so his palm was facing up. Catching the hint, Jane took his hand with one of her own, still holding him down with the other. "You'll be okay." She wanted to add 'I promise' to that, but by the looks of it, she knew that it was a promise there was a chance she couldn't keep it. She looked at his hand, found the knuckle with the least blood on it, and kissed it. "You hear me? We're gonna get you fixed up."

"You're not gonna die." Jack added a moment later. " I am gonna save you."

Boone let out a wheeze of pain.

Jane squeezed his hand. "Toni told me that you promised once we got off this island you'd take her to some fancy party and dance with her. You remember that? Well, we have to find her, patch you up and get rescued. You're keeping your word on that. You still have to dance with my sister. My sister doesn't like a guy disappointing her."

Boone didn't respond this time. He let out a moan of pain.

Jack shook his head. "Alright, everyone out, but Jane. I need you guys to get tarp and some branches to make a screen, okay? Make it as quick as you can, bring it in, set it up, then leave. Go now!"

The others mumbled their approval and went off quickly, leaving Jack to begin stitching him up.

Though stitches were more tolerable, Jane still tried to avoid looking at the injuries, focusing on Boone's eyes. "You'll be okay. You're with us. You're gonna be fine." She looked at Jack. "My not shutting up with this isn't distracting, is it?"

Jack shook his head quickly, but his eyes never left Boone's wound. "No. Keep talking. It's what he needs to hear right now."

Jane nodded and pushed Boone's bangs from his forehead, telling him to hush when he went to speak.

After a while, the makeshift screens were up, and Jack came to a realization. "He needs blood."

"What?" Sun demanded.

"A transfusion." Jack replied.

"How are we going to do-"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out." Jack replied, going over to the drawer. "…After I set the leg."

"Uh, Jack, don't you think blood is more important then setting his-"

"Jane, not now!" Jack snapped.

"Right, sorry."

Jack started to pour alcohol on Boone's leg.

Sun reached for bandages. "Here, let me."

"No, it's okay." Jack replied.

"Let me." Sun insisted, pushing Jack's hand away.

Jack stared at her for a while.

"Get some air." Sun suggested quietly.

Jane reached up and patted his forearm. "He's in good hands, Jack. Do it. We'll call you if things go south."

"More than they already are?"

"Jack…" Jane warned.

Jack sighed and nodded before leaving.

Jane looked at Sun. "You sure you got this?"

Sun nodded. "I'm sure."

Jane stroked Boone's face again.

Boone looked around. "Where's Jack?"

Jane sighed. "Easy. Easy. He stepped out for a second. No need to have him work on you when he's soaked in sweat and all stressed. He'll be back in a minute. That I can guarantee."

"Oh, but you don't promise that I'll be okay, you just say it?"

Jane flinched. Leave it to him to be unaware that Jack left, but aware enough to notice what she promised and didn't promise. She didn't respond, but stroked his hair again.

After a couple of minutes, Jack was back, and ready to set the leg. Sun had provided a twig for Boone to bite down on, and the desperation of the situation increased again. Sun held his shoulders, Jane held his stomach and hand, and Jack moved to his leg to prepare to set it. Jane looked down at Boone. "Boone, look at me, hon. Not at Jack. At me."

Boone moaned and his eyes fluttered shut briefly, then he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

A moment later, there was a snap, and Boone screamed. His grip tightened on her hand, and she bit down to keep in a yelp of her own. She looked back at Boone to find his eyes were now fully closed, and his grip slackened on her hand completely. "Jack?"

"He probably went into shock. Just keep him still."

"But-"

"Jane, keep him steady."

Jane looked away and shook her head, not letting go of Boone's hand.

Minutes ticked by, and Jack started asking Boone what his blood type was when Boone seemed to come to, ever so slightly, but to no avail. Boone just shivered. Jack started to attempt to think of potential needles, but that task was failing as well, the way he was cursing and going through supplies.

More moments passed, then Boone seemed to choke out "A-Negative."

Jack practically threw himself over to the young man. "Did you guys hear A-Negative?"

They nodded.

"Get Charlie. Ask everyone what their blood type is- and find his sister- find Shannon."

Sun nodded and hurried off.

After a long silence, Jane looked at Jack. "Need me to do anything else?"

"No. You're doing fine holding him and comforting him. Like I said, it's what he needs." Jack replied.

Minutes passed, and Shannon was nowhere to be found, and those who had been asked about their blood type either didn't match or they didn't know what type they had. Jane flinched, seeing Jack get more and more restless. However, Sun came through with finding a makeshift needle- a quill from a sea urchin. After a couple of more arguments back and forth, Jack told them he had O negative blood- their bloody type issue was resolved… or so they thought.

"It's in the ballpark. My blood could put him into anaphylactic shock- stop his heart." Jack explained as he started to attach the quill to the tiny tubing on the table.

"You mean he'll die?" Charlie asked.

"He's not gonna die." Jack snapped.

The others present looked at him with trusting looks, but his comment made them anything but trusting in this situation. However, they went through with it, and soon after, Jack's blood was flowing into Boone's veins.

Things seemed to be going just fine and dandy afterwards until Jin came running into the area. After some translation attempts, they found out that things weren't quite fine and dandy. Claire had gone into labor.

Jane looked at Jack, who looked like he was about to explode on the spot. "Jack, I'll go. You stay with Boone."

"Have you-"

"Quite a few times. Not fun places or times, so this is nothing new. I'll go. You breathe and take care of Boone." She got up and went over to Jin. "Show me. Claire."

Jin nodded and turned on his heel and she followed. After a moment, Charlie showed up and followed as well. They were traveling a while until they heard Claire hiss in pain.

"Claire?" Jane shoved her way through one of the high bushes, and sure enough, there were Claire and Kate in the small clearing. Jane put her hands up when Kate whirled around. "Just us. It's okay."

Kate relaxed. "Where's Jack?"

"He can't come to the phone right now, so he's sent me to call back." Jane replied without stopping on her way to Claire. "Claire, how are you?"

"Are you joking?" the blonde woman shrieked.

"Yeah, okay. Fair enough. Listen, if this baby is really coming…"

"I can't do this, I can't." Claire was just about sobbing now.

"Well, you kind of have to, babe." Jane replied.

"Jane!" Kate hissed.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Jane replied.

Kate licked her lips, then looked away and nodded.

Jane looked back at Claire. "Okay, hon. There's uh… well, you've apparently passed everything else, so… you just really need to push right now."

Claire nodded, took in a breath, and held it.

Kate shook her head. "Don't hold your breath. You won't be able to push if you hold it."

Claire either ignored her or didn't seem to hear her.

"Claire, what're you doing?" Kate asked.

Jane pushed back some of Claire's hair that had fallen into her face. "Listen to us, please. It'll be worse if you don't."

Claire stared ahead, then shook her head rapidly.

Jane clenched her jaw, finally getting what Claire was trying to do.

Kate sighed, also catching on. "Oh, no no no, you need to push now." She shifted positions. "Don't do this, Claire. Okay? You can't stop this, this is happening. Your baby is coming, and we need your help."

Jane jumped slightly, not expecting for Kate to put her hand on her shoulder, but she relaxed quickly. "Come on, sweetheart. This isn't gonna be a burden. You have us. You have a bunch of people who can help you -who want to help you."

Claire finally let the breath go. "Itknowsidon'wan'it."

"What?" Kate and Jane replied.

"It knows I don't want it and I was gonna give it away. Babies know that stuff."

Jane and Kate looked at each other, searching for ideas of what to tell her. Jane shook her head, and Kate turned back to Claire. "Do you want this baby now? Hm? Do you want it to be healthy and safe?"

Claire nodded her head.

Jane sighed and brushed her hair away again.

"Okay. Your baby knows that, too. We need you to push right now, okay?"

Claire let out a whimper, then nodded and moved ever-so-slightly.

"Okay… 1,2,3… push!" Kate instructed.

Claire followed her orders and let out several yells of pain.

Jane kept an eye on the both of them as Kate continued to try and talk Claire through everything. She stopped for a moment when she saw a section of the trees move, and could've sworn she saw a familiar face, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. "What the…?"

"What is it?" Kate asked, without taking her eyes off Claire.

"I thought I just saw… forget it. Claire, how you doin'?" Jane asked.

Another whimper followed.

And so, minutes that seemed like hours- maybe even days, ticked by. Until Kate let out a yelp, followed by. "It's almost there! I can see the head!"

Jane beamed. "You hear that, Claire? Almost there. Just a little more-"

"Exactly. Right there. One more, go, go, go! Push!"

Claire let out a high pitched shriek now, and then after a few more heavy breaths, the baby finally came.

Kate beamed and picked it up as Jane let Claire lean against her. Kate passed the baby over to Claire, and in turn, Claire snuggled with it.

Jane turned around slowly, seeing Charlie and Jin approaching. She got up and grinned. "We did it!" She made a thumbs up to help Jin understand, but judging by his own grin, he already did. The Korean offered his hand for Charlie to shake, but Charlie slapped it downwards and threw his arms around Jin, laughing and jumping around like a lunatic. Upon hearing Jane laugh appreciatively at the action, Charlie swung himself from Jin to her and did the same, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he pulled away. "Bloody brilliant, you two!" he told them before kneeling next to Claire.

Jane looked over at Claire, who looked back at her. She laughed and opened her arms. "Hey, come here."

Kate chuckled. "But I'm covered in-"

"Don't care. We both need it right now." She hugged the woman, and Kate hugged back, laughing almost disbelievingly.

That part was over. It was relieving, but then new tasks for Claire and the baby went into the planning stage, and they started making a flat area with a bunch of large leaves to simulate a hospital bed for bed rest.

Claire had never looked so thankful and happy in the time they had seen her

By morning, Claire was demanding to go back to the beach to get to her real makeshift bed, and in turn, also show the baby- show Aaron off. Just about everyone on the beach came to see the new addition to their survivor family. After finding out they had lost one when Boone had died, new life was exactly what they needed to see. While people moved around to get a better look, Jane noticed Sawyer walk up next to her, wearing a big grin. "Well that's new. The redneck has a soft spot for kids. Who knew?"

Sawyer just rolled his eyes and tossed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just full of surprises, Copper. As far as kids… who doesn't? Especially in this place?" He replied. "I heard you and Boar Expert helped deliver the latest addition."

"Yeah… hell of a night."

"Worse than some of my worst, I reckon."

"Oh, Hell yes, I'm sure." Jane poked at his side, but made no other movement. She turned when she saw Jack leave the crowd, but when she saw Sayid and Shannon coming towards the crowd, she understood. She sighed and pulled Sawyer's arm around her even more. However, as she remembered blessings really did need to be counted, she looked back at little Aaron, and caught Claire's gaze in doing so.

Claire's grin widened and she mouthed 'thank you'.

Jane nodded, then reached over and gave her friend a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

It was that moment that Jane realized she had never been so happy on the island.


	22. Now You See It

**A/N: Really cheesy fluff towards the end. Prepare to flinch or giggle. Just saying. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jane trudged further up the beach with everyone the next morning. The ill feeling of Boone's loss finally took over all of the survivors. The trek towards the spot they had picked for burials was solemn, and understandably so. She crossed her arms over her chest as they reached a spot that went uphill.

"Hey, Copper."

Jane looked to the side. She expected to see Sawyer, but she didn't expect his expression of sympathy that matched everyone else's. "Hey…"

"You okay? Must suck, bein' with the Doc for a good portion of the night, tryin' ta' get Boone back."

"It does, but…" Jane flinched, thinking about what she was about to say. She made herself sick sometimes. She really did. "I… I just take it in strides, ya know? In my line of work, you attend so many, you shut down when funerals go on…" She scoffed in disgust. "Can you believe that? God, I'm horrible." She brought one hand up to rub her face. It was one thing realizing that she spoke the truth, another to come to terms that she even did what she described, and another to admit it. She stopped walking as others in the crowd did and tried to find something interesting about the ground she stood on as she let her head drop.

"For the record, Copper… no, you're not. There are far worse people out there… some wouldn't even be aware that shutting down is a bad thing." When she looked up at him uncertainly, he reached down and took her hand.

Jane looked up at him. It was the second time he had done the gesture, but it still took her by surprise. She offered a sad smile, then tensed as Boone was brought in on the gurney they had made. She let out a whimper and felt tears start to come. Her throat burned, and part of her wondered why she hadn't acted this way with her sister. Another whimper escaped her as she tried to hold the tears back. Sawyer's hold on her hand tightened, then loosened slightly before his hand dropped, only to come up to rest on her shoulder furthest from him.

There was silence among the survivors for the next few seconds. It was occasionally broken by birds, waves hitting the rocks, or wind rustling through the trees.

Jack finally spoke up. "Shannon, you… you want to say something?"

All eyes were on her, and Shannon visibly squirmed, before she replied "no" quietly. There was another silence. Some were disappointed, others were understanding. Some were simply lost in their own grief. Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to say anything. The one who did have something to say surprised most of them, to say the least.

"I didn't know Boone very well, and for that I am sorry." Sayid said. All eyes went towards him, and he looked down to avoid their gaze. "On our sixth day here, a woman named Joanna died. She drowned- and Boone was the first one into the water. I didn't know him, but I remember his courage… and I know he'll be missed…"

"It was my fault!"

The crowd turned slowly, reeling from the truth of Sayid's speech to see who had interrupted. John Locke was standing a few feet away, looking at them. Several people including Jane hissed in mixed shock, disgust and fear when they noted that a good portion of his shirt was soaked in blood. They all wanted to know whether it was animal, or humans- Boone's. However, none of them dared to wonder about it long- not there, not now.

"We found a plane, a beach craft… in the jungle… it was lodged in the canopy, so I woulda gone up, but I… my leg was hurt, so he… … there was a radio inside, and he thought he could…" He rubbed his face. "But his weight must've made the plane shift, and it fell, and it happened because he was trying to help us… he is a hero."

While everyone digested the information, Jack seemed to have had a different idea going. "Where were you?" He demanded.

Jane looked over at him. There wasn't confusion or hurt in his eyes. There was anger; not anger- hate. She tensed again, waiting for something to go down. She was unaware that Sawyer's hand had dropped from her shoulder and was hovering beside her waist as he too sized up the doctor looking like that. His hand went closer as Jack started to advance and Jane leaned forward.

"Where the Hell were you, you son of a bitch?" Jack had started to run now, and as everyone stood stunned once more, Jack tackled Locke to the ground.

Jane went to intervene, but Sawyer was faster. His reasoning behind keeping his hand there had happened. His arm encircled her waist and he pulled her flush against him. "Not this time, Copper. The Doc looks ready to kill this time. If you jump in, you won't just get slugged. You might not come back."

Jane pushed against his arm once, just so she could later say that she tried to fight him, then relaxed, watching as a couple of men did manage to pry Jack from Locke. He was still screaming at Locke when they managed to subdue him a few feet back. That was, until he collapsed in a heap.

Sawyer blinked and let Jane go. "What the…?"

After a moment, Charlie got up from his spot next to Jack. "It's okay. He's okay."

The gathered crowd just stared, not exactly sure what else to do. It had been a whirlwind of events in just the last couple of minutes. Some tended to Jack and others tended to Boone, while the rest sat by and watched, surprised at Jack's behavior as well as Locke's appearance at a funeral, of all places.

Jane returned to her camp once people finally started clearing. A knot formed in her stomach when she saw that Toni-Anne's bag had been moved out of her tent once again, and it looked like it had been rifled through. "What the Hell?" She groaned, going over to it. She didn't know what had been in her sister's bag, but it still bothered her, for multiple reasons. She headed over to it and shoved the contents back in. She brought it back into the tent and put it in her own bag. "What the Hell is going on…?" She sighed to herself, then left. She looked around, trying to find anything that could possibly even resemble an answer. Needless to say, there was nothing. "Damn it!" She punched the ground, then shook her head and left the tent. She needed air, even if it was a pretty common resource on the beach part of the island. Claire. She realized. Claire had a way with people that made them calm down. She headed in Claire's tent's direction when she saw Charlie walking in her direction, holding Aaron, who was crying. He hadn't seen her yet, so she waved until he did. "Howdy, Stranger. Who do you have there?"

"Aaron, of course… poor thing won't stop cryin'. Took him away from Claire so she could rest… he hasn't stopped since. " Charlie replied, sidestepping so he was walking beside her. He beamed down at the little boy, then glanced at Jane when Aaron looked at Jane, stopped crying, and laughed. "Aww, he likes you!"

Jane returned the laugh, then tickled the boy's chin, earning another giggle.

Charlie looked from the woman to the boy. "You're a natural!" His smile faltered for a moment. "Were you a Mum back home?"

"Me, no? Never found the right guy… I was an aunt, though… a very involved Aunt." She replied.

What remained of Charlie's smile dropped completely now. "Your sister… Gabriella, was it?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. When I implied I was waiting for the right guy, I was speaking because I learned from experience with Gabby's daughter- Michelle's, father. Guy was an asshole. He ran off… now I bet Michelle's in his custody… God knows what's gonna happen…"

Charlie, feeling bad that he had started up the subject, looked at Aaron, took one of the baby's hands in between his fingers and moved it back and forth, as if Aaron was waving. "Look! Aaron's sayin' 'hi' to Auntie Jane!" He flinched when Aaron started up crying again. "Oh, bullocks. Look at him again, see if that works."

Jane opened her arms. "Gimme. Let me try something I learned from Gabby."

Charlie handed over Aaron, and Jane held the boy tightly to her, rocking him back and forth. " _Catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, never let it fade away, catch a falling star an' put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day…_" She beamed when the boy quieted down, but still whined. She rocked Aaron more and hummed the song.

Charlie stared on in amazement. "How'd you know that would work? Hurley tried 'I Feel Good'… didn't work at all."

Jane shrugged. "Maternal instinct, I guess." She looked down at Aaron, and as if on cue, the boy started to cry again. "Oh no. Hush, now." She started up the song again, but this time, Aaron continued to cry through it. "Okay, let's try and find some real mothers and fathers to see what they can do, huh?"

"Agreed. Start at the beach. Michael has Walt, so… "

"On it. Let's go."

The two wade their way to the beach, where Michael, Jin and Sawyer were working on the second attempt at a raft to get them off the island. Michael and Jin proved to be no help. At first, Charlie nor Jane were not even going to attempt asking Sawyer for help. That was, until Sawyer told them to quiet down 'Baby Huey', and in turn, Aaron suddenly stopped crying.

Jane balanced Aaron in one hand, then reached over and tugged on Sawyer's sleeve as Aaron started up again.

"What, Copper? I'm mindin' my own business and you actually try to get my attention! Next time you bitch, don't complain to me."

And just like that, Aaron stopped again at the sound of Sawyer's voice.

Charlie looked from Aaron to Sawyer and back. He took Aaron from Jane's arms and went over to Sawyer. "Say something! Say anything!"

" 'Kay, fine! I liked that thing a lot better inside then I do outside!"

Aaron let out a little whine, and that was all. No crying followed.

"Oh… my…" Jane began, staring at Sawyer, who was retreating as Charlie advanced.

"God!" Charlie finished for her before chasing after Sawyer, who quickened his pace in return. "Wait!"

Jane chuckled, then headed back to her tent. She had managed to get settled again when Jack came up to her. "Jack, what the Hell are you doing up? You look like crap."

"Not the time. Did you take the gun case and put it in your tent as a precaution, other than th?" Jack asked.

"…No? Last I checked it was with you…"

"Damn it!" Jack shook his head before pivoting and walking in the direction he came.

Jane got up and watched him leave. "Jack? What's wrong?" No response. He kept walking. "Jack!" Still nothing. She turned and went over to her 'bed' and pulled back the blanket. She dug with one hand until she found the box where she had put the Marshal's gun. She didn't like Jack's tone, as much as she hadn't liked his behavior at Boone's funeral. Something was going to go down, and she sensed it would go down soon. She pulled the box from the sand and opened it before putting it in the weaved hoslter she had made. She tied the holster around her waist and then headed in the direction Jack had gone. She was surprised to find that he had been intercepted by Sayid and Kate. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shannon has the gun case…" Jack sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"What would she…?" Jane began, then realized what she would've wanted it for. "…Locke." She answered her own question.

Sayid nodded, then spotted the gun at her hip. "What's that for?"

Jane tilted her head in Jack's direction. "I didn't like how desperate he sounded. Brought this in case something would… will go down."

"You are not going to shoot Shannon." Sayid scolded her.

Jack put his hand out dismissively. "Sayid, if she's going to kill Locke-"

"If it comes to that, I'll clip her just to get the gun away."

Sayid scowled, then clenched his jaw and looked down, considering the options.

Jane put her hand on his shoulder. "Sayid, I'm not gonna go in shooting. If I see her trigger finger move and the look in her eye, then I will… I only shoot when both of those things are around. Trust me. I won't do it if I don't absolutely have to, but… despite him lying to us, we need to find Locke before she does."

With one final look in her direction, Sayid nodded. "Fair enough. We must hurry, then."

The four of them headed into the jungle, and after a few minutes, found Locke, staring into the distance with his hands up.

Sayid motioned for the others to stay put, then he moved into the clearing. His attention was on Locke, but then the two of them exchanged words that were lost in the pouring rain for the others. When Sayiid turned to look in the direction, the others did as well, and inhaled sharply, seeing Shannon holding a gun to him.

Jane cursed and pulled out her own gun, pointing it in Shannon's direction, kneeling by a nearby bush to conceal herself and the weapon. "Don't do it." She whispered. "Shannon, don't do it…" She felt Jack get closer to her as if preparing to stop her from shooting. She used the hand she was using to brace her shooting arm to motion 'one minute', then let her gaze return to Shannon's hand. A shot went off and Jane risked a glance at Sayid and Locke. Once she was satisfied neither had been hit, she looked back at Shannon. "No, come on. No." She whispered. While she seemed to keep calm and realize it would be bad timing to come out, Jack and Kate came out of hiding and entered the area. _Damn it. Now I have two more people to worry about._ She shifted positions, then put her attention back on Shannon. After more arguing, another shot went off. Locke went down, but it didn't look like any kill shot she had seen. Maybe a graze, maybe an arm shot that he took in strides. Out of habit from previous experiences like the one that had just happened, she came out of hiding as Sayid went to intercept the other blonde woman.

Water from the rain blurred her vision, but there was little enough to see Locke was stirring and that Shannon had dropped the gun. She waited for Shannon to run off before going over and picking up the gun. She turned back to Locke to see he was sitting up, dabbing at what definitely looked like a bullet graze on his temple. She looked between everyone and saw Jack and Locke exchange a venomous look before Jack left. Kate followed, and with one look at Sayid, Jane headed off as well, and Sayid followed closely behind her. She returned to camp, finger-combing water from her hair as she did so. Once she got back, she headed for Claire's tent to find that Charlie, Sawyer and Aaron were doing the same thing they had been when she left, though in a different spot with different reading material. This time, however, Claire was with them

Charlie smiled and winked at her as she settled down and sat against Sawyer's shins.

"Ay! Get off!" Sawyer went to swat her, but she swatted him in response and pointed at Aaron. Sawyer looked at Aaron, rolled his eyes, and continued to read the car magazine he had brought over. Once he was done and Claire took Aaron back, Sawyer leaned back and in doing so, moved his legs so Jane fell back against his feet. She hissed, and he merely leaned over her so he was looking down directly into her eyes. "So what was up with going all Xena's-Got-a-Gun?" He asked, motioning at the holster.

"Locke and Shannon. Leave it at that."

"Ooh, Spoiled Bitch Barbie has a 'tude bout losin' Ken and wanted to take it out on Baldie?"

"Yes, but that's digusting. They were brother and sister!" Jane replied.

Sawyer smirked. "I never acted that way 'round my sister."

"Whatever. You're still sick."

"Love you too." Sawyer replied. "You gonna get off my foot now?"

Jane scoffed, then rolled to her side so he could move his feet. What she didn't count on was him putting his knees over her shoulders then locking his feet at the ankle, catching her. "Gotcha." He grinned.

She glared up at him. "You're joking, right?"

"No. You cost me two hours of my life makin' me babysit. You're gonna sit here for two hours and think about what you've done."

"Right… well, you've made one pretty dumb mistake."

"Which is?" Sawyer smirked.

"Still not thinking after all this time together, that I'm still stronger than I look."

"Oh is that ri-IGHT!" Sawyer let out a yelp when she launched herself forward, sending him flying right off of his chair and landing in a lying down position on the sand.

She beamed and leaned over him. "Toldja."

Sawyer's smirk was back. "You're cute, but you're not that bright, either."

Jane flinched, but laughed all the same when he turned the tables and quite literally flipped her so he was above her. He swung one leg over her waist so he was straddling and arched a brow. "See? I can do it too."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Really? You're gonna do this, now?" If she hadn't known him better, she probably would've been terrified of the thought of what he was going to do in the next few moments. However, she knew there was absolutely nothing coming, so she relaxed. She hated to admit it, but she trusted him… to a point, any way.

"Looks like I am." Sawyer nodded, pinning her wrists down with his hands.

"Asshole." She craned her neck to kiss him on the cheek. She figured the action would've surprised him so she could get the upper hand and turn them again, but he just let out a confident "hmph."

"Ahem…"

Jane and Sawyer looked to the side from where the forced cough had come from, and Jane felt like she couldn't have been more mortified when she saw it was Jack. The Doctor caught her eyes, then looked away.

" What's up, Doc?" Sawyer asked, grinning at his own pun.

Jack looked at the ground and scratched his ear, refusing to look at them. "I uh… can I talk to Jane for a sec?"

"It'll cost you." Sawyer replied, which only earned him a knee to the side before Jane flipped them again and got up, brushing herself off. "Uh, hi… what's new? Shannon didn't go after Locke again, did she?"

"No… I just wanted to see if… it was okay with you if you held onto the gun case. It might be better if you carry it."

Jane paused, thinking about Toni-Anne's bag being back and rummaged through. "…Split it up between me and the other cop, then I'll take it."

"You got it…" He nodded. "I didn't interrupt… anything between you two, did I?" he glanced back at Sawyer, who was now heading over to Charlie, probably to harass the poor man.

"Us? No. Just being wiseasses together."

"Sure about that?" Jack replied, but let the ghost of a smile cross his lips.

Jane beamed right back. "Careful, Jack. Someone might think you're jealous."

"Of him? No." Jack laughed.

Jane smirked, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You should know I like you better, anyway. You're not an ass." She patted his shoulder, then headed back to her tent. That all stopped when she saw a something dart across the space between two trees in the jungle that was in her view. Her heart skipped a beat, getting a better look at it when she saw it again "Toni?"


	23. You Sure?

**A/N: Yay, another quick update. This chapter's pretty short. Hope you enjoy it all the same. I don't own Lost, what you don't recognize is mine, blah blah blah. **

Jane knew that low branches were cutting and scraping her legs to kingdom come, but she really didn't care. She had seen her sister, and that was what mattered to her. She skidded to a halt when the path she was on broke off into two separate ones. She looked around for any sign of her sister, but failed to see any. She cursed and leaned over, panting. She looked from one path to another, trying to guess where they led. The one on the right seemed to twist back around towards the beach, so she leaded left. She had thought she saw a glimpse of Toni-Anne at one point, and then there was a harsh mechanical sound. She recognized it from the thing that had shaken the trees in the first days on the island. She cursed again and bolted over to a tree, pressing herself against it. She waited, and then squinted when she saw something completely black that resembled smoke whip across the landscape about three hundred feet away. "What the Hell…?" She decided against going to investigate. She sighed and looked around, then realized she might as well use her surroundings to get a better vantage point. She turned back to the tree and reached up to the thick branch a couple of inches above her head. She jumped and grabbed onto it, pulling herself up so her elbows were locked around it. Satisfied that it could hold her weight, she swung her legs up onto it and turned over carefully. She climbed to a taller, thicker branch and looked down at the jungle below. She was puzzled to find that the smoke was now gone, but there was also no trace of Toni-Anne for as far as she could see. She exhaled sharply and leaned back against the tree. Maybe the stress and heat was finally getting to her. She was never one to hallucinate, but there was a first time for everything. As much as she wanted to see her sister alive and well, she felt that her chances were getting more and more slim by the moment. She was chasing ghosts, literally, she was beginning to think. She climbed back down out of the tree and headed back from where she came. She saw a small gathered crowd by the new raft, so she headed over to it. She spotted Sawyer and Jack next to each other, talking about something. She let out a small groan to acknowledge she had walked over, then lay facedown across the floor of the raft.

Sawyer smirked and nudged her side with his foot. "You look like you're half dead, 5-0. Bad jog?"

"You could say that." Jane replied, then rolled over. "So what's the status on this bad boy?" She patted the raft.

"Well, it's built well… we just should've left yesterday, according to Artz." Jack replied.

"Artz? Isn't that the science teacher with the pole up his ass?"

Jack held in a laugh. "The one standing ten feet away to your left? Yes."

Jane's head shot up and looked to the left, and sure enough, there was Artz, glaring at her. "Oh, shit. Hi! How're you doing this fine, cloudy day?"

Sawyer shook his head and snorted. "Nice non-recovery."

She merely punched his foot.

Artz crossed his arms. "Excuse me, Officer Payton, but Sawyer, Jack, Michael, Jin and I have work to do. It would be better if you weren't making us lag behind."

"Aw, come on, Teach! She's just sayin' 'hi'!" Sawyer objected.

"No, it's okay, Sawyer. I understand when I'm not wanted." She touched her chest and sniffled in mock disappointment. "So little old me, Officer Payton will go cry in a corner of lonliness."

Jack, who had been fiddling with some of the rope tying the bamboo reeds together, chuckled and shook his head without looking up.

"I'll see the only two who care about me later at dinner. Farewell." She waved, then made a face at Artz when she saw he wasn't looking. She spent a good portion of the next few minutes afterwards checking up on everyone, taking extra time for Claire and Aaron. Once that was done, she returned back to her own tent and recorded the earlier wild goose chase. As she flipped back and skimmed the pages that she already had, she tried to come to grips that an occurance had happened three times since Toni-Anne's disappearance. She closed the book and tossed it aside before putting her head down and lacing her fingers behind her neck. _Could I really be losing it? Wait, Jack saw something that wasn't there before. He blew it off like it was nothing, but I know that look. _She leaned back. _See what the Hell he thinks of this whole thing? No. He'll probably just tell me get some rest because I need it. Like he should talk. _

"Got any more room on the S.S Lonely, 5-0?"

Jane glanced up and smiled weakly at Sawyer. "He banish you, too?"

"No. Mike just kicked me off the list a' passengers on the boat."

"What? Really? What'd you do?"

"Me? Why do you always assume I did something."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Have we not been over this?"

Sawyer rolled his own eyes now. "Fair enough."

She patted his knee. "Talk to me. You were a wiseass, he struck back-"

"I was a wiseass back again and he kicked me off." Sawyer replied. "For Kate."

Jane snorted. "And what have we learned?"

"Not to complain to you?" Sawyer replied.

"That's one of the things, hon. I'll take it." She replied, then leaned back. "You gonna try and get it back, I take?"

"You know me so well." Sawyer smirked.

"Uh huh. So how're you gonna try? Don't tell me you're just gonna shove her off."

"As tempting as that is, Janno, no. I'm more of a gentleman than that."

"… 'Janno'?"

"Adds to 5-0. You know, 'book em, Danno'?"

"Ah. That explains it."

Sawyer blinked. "That's it?"

"Huh?"

"No… comeback, no declaration of hate, no pinch, punch, slap, shove?"

"I've… just had a lot on my mind today… I'm not all here at the moment."

"So where are ya?"

"Try lost in my own mind." Jane deadpanned.

"Whoa. Deep." Sawyer nodded, before looking at her. She looked back, and he slowly cracked a smile before laughing. "What the Hell kinda' answer is 'lost in my own mind'? That's possibly the dumbest thing I've heard here!"

"Oh, then clearly you haven't heard yourself speak." Jane replied.

Sawyer beamed. "There's Bitchy McBitch. My work here is done." He got up and dusted himself off.

Jane looked at him. "Where are you off to?"

"Getting my spot on the raft back."

Jane looked down at the ground and shook her head. "Good luck. You're gonna need lots."

"Thank you, 5-0."

Jane leaned back and relaxed for the first time that day. She was about to doze off when she heard commotion coming from further towards the shore to the left, and she could've sworn she heard 'Sawyer' and 'making trouble' in three different sentences. "Damn it. That man needs a goddamn leash." She rolled onto all fours, then pushed herself up and headed towards the beach where everyone was heading.

"You all remember Joanna, don't ya? The lady who drowned?" He called, holding up what looked like a passport.

Jane ducked into the first couple of rows of the crowd. "Sawyer, what're you doing?" She muttered when she saw the Southerner murmur something to Michael. She glanced up when he did. " Get herself rescued, start off with a new indentity 'fore half of the world's reporters even hear of this damn island?" Sawyer turned his attention to Jane. "That's a hell of a crime, innit, Copper?" He replied, then turned around again. "She might even-"

"Shut up!" Kate finally yelled, glaring down Sawyer with anger in her eyes that Jane had never seen come from her.

Sawyer didn't seem to care. "She don't care about nothin' or nobody but herself…"

Jane's eyes wouldn't leave Kate. "Sawyer, you made your point-"

"You wanna tell us why you really wanna leave? Wanna tell us the truth?"

Jane was about to step in when Kate held her hand out in a 'stop' motion. " It's fine…" She looked at the rest of the crowd. "Yes. I was on the plane with the Marshal. Yes, I was wanted and caught, and being transported back. No matter what I say about what happened, about what I supposedly did, I'm going to jail." The silence between the survivors who didn't know was near defining. Again, the crowd was split between people who were surprised, people who were hurt, and people who didn't quite know what or which to think. "But I didn't poison him…" Kate stepped towards Michael.

Michael stared at her with a hard, unreadable look, then extended his hand that Sawyer had shoved the passport in. "Here."

Kate went for it, but at the last moment, Michael handed it to Sawyer before walking away. Moments later, everyone followed suit.

When Jane returned to her spot, she ended up folding clothes. Jack had told her Kate was a fugitive, but the way Kate had spoken… what had the other woman done? She looked by her bed and at the different colored sand, indicating where she had buried the gun case. Would she have to use that any time soon, between Kate possibly wanting to kill Sawyer, or one of the others trying to hurt Kate in order to protect their family? She crawled over to it and ran her fingers over the sand, leaving a small indentation.

"You hate me again?"

Jane flinched, hearing Sawyer once more. What the Hell could she say to that? "…No. I don't… I don't quite agree with the method you chose to let people know, but… at the same time… people needed to know. It's only fair." She sighed. "Get some of your crap, get it over here. You're staying over here tonight?"

"My old digs? Why?"

"Because I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen from now until tonight, Hell from now to the raft leaving, so I may have to protect your ass. If it comes to that, it's easier if you're over here so I don't have to go charging halfway across camp."

Sawyer considered it, then nodded. "Deal, but if any of my stash gets stolen, it's on you?"

"Well, it's not yours anyway, so I really don't care."

Sawyer paused, then saluted and headed back to his own spot. After his things were transferred over, he stood next to her. "…You want me under house arrest here, or you gonna let me roam? The boys need help with the raft, regardless of me bein' on it or not."

"Just… go…" Jane rubbed her temples.

Sawyer frowned. "You alright? You ain't still upset about-"

"That's part of it, Sawy. It's… like I said earlier, I have a lot on my mind again. You go be helpful for once. I think the other cop is over there, anyway. I'm just gonna try and get rest."

Sawyer nodded awkwardly, then headed off in the direction of the raft. He stopped for a moment, as if to turn back. With a sharp exhale and a shake of his head, he continued on his way.


	24. Two Sides

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Readjusting to college and a buncha bad luck set me back a while. Hope this makes up for it. Getting closer and closer to the end. I don't own Lost, blah blah blah. Enjoy. The chapter's on the short side, but hey, it's part one of the finale, so… yeah. **

_**

* * *

**__Flashback: _

_Jane stretched before collapsing in the airport seat. Missing the flight she, Gabby and Toni-Anne were supposed to be on set things back a fair bit, but it was tolerable. By some miracle, the next plane headed to LAX took off a couple of hours after their original one. It was a simple fix for personnel, now all they had to to was wait. Her sisters had gone to get food, so it was just her in the waiting area at the moment. She sighed and settled further into her seat. Her carry on was under the seat, blocked by her legs, so no one would get to it. That gave her the chance to get a quick rest in before they got back and before they had to board the plane. She had just found a comfortable position and was just about to close her eyes when there was a yell that made her reach towards the side of her hip for the gun that wasn't there. Damn cop reflexes. She glanced in the direction of the voice, seeing a chunky grey-haired man yelling at one of the people behind the desk. Next to the nervous looking employee, a flight attendant was trying to calm the man down._

_"No, damn it! I will not remain calm! These people marked the wrong airport on my boarding class! I want to go to LAX, not PHX! There's a BIG difference between Arizona and California, sir, and if there isn't, than my name isn't Leslie Artz!"_

_Jane groaned, and waited for the shouting to stop. When it didn't for at least five minutes, she got up, ready to step in. She didn't count on being intercepted by a man who looked to be just a couple of years younger than her. His brown hair was messy, he was wearing a tan leather jacket, and his eyes were the most piercing blue she had ever seen- or remembered, anyway. "I wouldn't step in if I were you." He told her._

_Jane laughed. "Listen, kid. I'm a cop. I think I know when I should or shouldn't step in."_

_The man waved his hand. "No offense, officer, but I work with these kinds of people every day. They throw a fit for a few minutes, then they stop for a breath and realize how wrong they were, then they grovel and complain and do as they were originally told."_

_Jane scoffed again. "Is that so? That's not how it works in my world."_

_The man shrugged. "Well, it looks like your world is completely wrong, then." He nodded back at the table._

_Jane turned, and sure enough, now the man, Artz, was murmuring an apology and pointing at his boarding pass before hurrying off. She merely blinked, then looked back at the young man. "I stand corrected."_

_The man nodded. "For a pretty little thing like you, that's okay. I was just saving you the trouble." He winked at her, smirked, then continued walking in the direction he had been going before._

_Jane watched him, then when he turned a corner, she rolled her eyes. 'Men.' She turned just in time to see her sisters gawking at her- probably at the fact that she didn't seem thrilled with talking to a looker like the young man had been. Oh well. 'Plenty more fish in the sea.' _

* * *

"Dad! Dad, someone's here!"

Walt's frantic yell startled a good portion of the camp. Most scrambled out to see what the boy was talking about. Sawyer and Jane were one of the first few out of their own spots. Sawyer had one of Artz' old walking sticks, and Jane had one of the guns from the hidden case. They all stopped to stare at the newcomer- a wild looking woman, who was holding a gun herself.

"Don't like this…" Sawyer muttered, stepping in front of Jane.

"Shh!" Jane hissed. She swallowed hard and gripped the gun tighter when the newcomer made eye contact with her.

Michael, who had run up to defend his son if come need be, pointed at the newcomer. "Who is that?"

"Gotta be the French Chick." Sawyer replied.

"Great…" Jane shifted her footing again. That fact could mean one thing- they were all screwed, or they needed to shoot first and ask questions later- neither outcome was appealing. She raised her hand when a few people started to approach from behind, trying to get the message across to stay put. Luckily, they did, but it did nothing to help her concern about what was going on in front of her as opposed to behind.

Sayid was with them moments later. "Calm down, everyone! It's alright."

"This your girl, Sayid?" Jane asked.

"Yes, this is Danielle." Sayid replied, still moving to get to the woman first.

Jane relaxed and lowered her weapon ever-so-slightly. She had been trained to expect anything, so that was damn well what she was going to do.

The woman was looking around and still not saying anything, so there was an eerie silence growing already.

Sayid slowed his pace as he got even closer to her. "Danielle… Danielle? What are you doing here?"

"The Others are coming…" Danielle finally spoke up.

The surrounding survivors started murmuring to each other, and if there wasn't much tension in the air moments before, there was a Hell of a lot of it now. Sayid motioned for Danielle to move towards the shoreline. At first, Sayid moved so it would have just been him talking to her, but several of the survivors, including Jane and Sawyer, not-so-secretly followed after. Sayid turned to object, but Danielle stopped him. "No. They all deserve to know."

Sayid frowned, then nodded.

A short time into Danielle telling the survivors her story, Jane jumped at the feeling of fingers touching the small of her back. She turned, and there was a low chuckle that met her halfway.

"It's okay. Just me." Jack murmured. "What the Hell's going on? Who is this?"

"Danielle, the-"

"French woman." Jack finished for her, glancing back at Danielle. "How long has she been here?"

"Minutes. Where were you when she showed?"

"Getting water in the caves." Jack replied, then frowned upon hearing something he didn't want to hear- Danielle saying 'They are coming again.' "Who's coming?"

"The Others…" Danielle replied, and her eyes widened as much as they had been when she first arrived at the camp. "You have only three choices. Run, hide, or die."

Jane arched an eyebrow. Well, wasn't that a great thing to hear on the first morning in a while that nothing seemed to be going wrong. There were more panicked side conversations going on now. She felt the sand shift under her, indicating Jack had started to fidget. She wasn't far behind, but with this woman, who really knew if they could or couldn't trust Danielle's word? "Alright, people, Clear out. We've heard enough." She turned to the survivors on her side hesitantly shuffled away. Jack squeezed her shoulder and waited for Sayid to finish taking Danielle aside alone to lean over Jane's shoulder. "I'm gonna talk to Locke for a few. You keep them away from her and see if Mike needs help with the raft, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. Play nice, now." She nudged him with her elbow, and he merely shot her a playful glare before going in search of the said man.

Once he was satisfied Jack was gone, Sawyer sidled over to Jane. "So, you and McDramatic-y are getting' cozy."

"You hush." Jane smacked his arm. "You know, for someone who doesn't seem to like him, you sure do seem to root for him putting the moves on me." She winked, then headed in the direction of the raft.

Sawyer watched her, simply gawking for a few moments. With one final snarl, he headed after her. No sense in not helping make sure his ticket out of there would make it off the island in time. The couple of hours the two of them and most of the other survivors put in truly did make a difference. While Michael originally doubted the raft would be ready, he was pleasantly surprised. Before they all knew it, Michael was giving them instruction on how to lead it to the water.

"Alright, on my count, lift, then push! Got it?" Michael called over the individual side conversations going on. "Once we get it to the water line, we drop it, and load it up. Ready?" He slid over to his designated spot. "One, two, three, lift!" They all pushed up hard, worrying about the sound of protesting wood and metal. When Michael gave the order to push, they all did, and with quite a bit of difficulty, they managed to push the raft onto the waiting logs. "Good! Let's go! Lift! Keep it straight!" The survivors struggled to keep up, and barely managed to hear Jin start to call something in warning. A moment later the raft sped up and everyone bolted to the side to avoid getting run over.

"Oh, no! No, man!" Michael called, stepping back, only to glare at Sawyer. "I can't believe this! I can't believe this!"

"What're you lookin' at me for? It's not my fault!" Sawyer objected,

Jane grabbed his arm. "Sawyer, take it easy. He's just brooding-"

"You missed the lever!" Michael objected.

"Or not." Jane sighed.

Sawyer nudged her out of the way. "It's because you didn't keep the raft going straight!"

Jane groaned, then turned to the raft, starting to climb up onto one of the sideways stacks of bamboo to get above everyone to get their attention.

"Hey! Guys! Look.!"

Jane turned back at Walt's own call, then looked where he was pointing. A black pillar of smoke was rising in the distance- the exact sign that Danielle had given them that trouble would be coming their way soon. The surviors started up in voicing their panic again. "Crap." She hopped down from the bamboo and stumbled as she landed, nearly knocking into Jack. "What're you doing?"

"Finding Danielle. You coming?" Jack asked without breaking pace.

Jane shook her head. "I'll stay in case something goes down here." She didn't wait for a reply, she just turned back to the raft and got on again. "Okay, everybody calm down! Panicking isn't gonna help us either way, okay? We're gonna figure this out calmly!" She watched Hurley, Sayid and Locke break away from the group and go after Jack. She looked back at the rest of the crowd, and most of them still looked terrified, although they were going with her request and keeping quiet. She swallowed hard, then glanced back at the pillar of smoke. "…Okay, now what?"

* * *

A few minutes passed with Jane just keeping an eye on everyone, who in turn were keeping an eye on the smoke that still wouldn't let up. When Jack and the others returned, she happily hopped off of the raft again, landing gracefully this time. One of Jack's fantastic peptalks later, they were all working on the raft again. Jane had pushed off of the base of the raft to get balance back, she turned towards the jungle, only to see a flash of long light blonde hair. She flinched and looked away. You haven't had luck. It's not Toni. You're seeing things. You're just dehydrated. Get water. She patted the survivor beside her, Roy's, shoulder, indicating she was leaving, then headed over to the tent where they had several bottles of water. She settled down into one of the seats and took a bottle, going to town on it right away. A few minutes in, Charlie came in. "Hey, Jane, you want to write a letter?"

"Letter…?"

Charlie grinned. "Yeah. My idea. Write letters to loved ones that're worried about you back home, tell them you're alright unless the polar bears or 'Others' come." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pad and a pen. "Last set 'til someone finishes, all yours."

Jane smiled and took it. "Thanks, Char. I'll get to work on that now. Come back in… five?"

Charlie blinked. "That's all you need?"

Jane sighed. "Charlie, if you haven't noticed, my letter would suck. 'Hi, mom, dad, good news is I'm alive. Toni should be, but she's missing and strange crap is going on so who knows. Gabby didn't survive the crash. Hope to be home soon, Jane, the only daughter you might have left. Hang in there.'?" She arched an eyebrow.

Charlie paused, then nodded "Five minutes. Got it." He hurried off.

Jane nodded, then looked back at the paper. Was it even worth it? Well, she could lie about at least one of the main points in it. She braced herself, then started to write, praying the letter wouldn't sound as morbid as it did in her head. By the time she had finished and Charlie had come back for the note, Jane realized time was finally winding down to when they were going to push the raft off. She headed to help with last minute tasks on the project, and before she knew it, goodbyes were already being said. She sighed heavily and got up. She figured start with Jin and then work her way up to the more important people. She shook the Korean man's hand and offered a smile and a goodbye, then headed for Michael.

The man couldn't look at her at first. "Listen, I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye this whole time, and there was that day I nearly-"

"Mike, come on. You're leaving. It's in the past now. I'm not gonna hold it against you." She gave him a loose hug. "Take care of yourself and Walt, huh?"

"Will do, and same to you. Thanks for everything."

"Same to you, too." Jane replied, then backed off. Walt was next. She saw the boy walking away from Rose. "Hey, Walt!"

Walt waved. "Hey, Ms. Payton." He replied.

"Aw, sweetie, you can call me Jane." She assured him.

Walt nodded again.

Jane smiled. "So, what's the one thing I told you to do if you ever get in trouble in L.A?"

Walt rolled his eyes playfully. "Either ask for you or ask the cop if they know you, and only trust them if they say yes with a real smile, so then they know I'm a good kid." He recited.

Jane laughed and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Walt smiled and looked down, embarrassed. A moment later, he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Jane looked at his hand, sighed, and opened her arms. "Come here. You're too cute for just a handshake."

Walt beamed and practically threw himself against her, throwing his arms around her waist.

Jane laughed harder. "Aw, I didn't realize you liked me that much. You're gonna miss me a lot, I think."

"Uh huh,. You're cool." Walt replied.

"So are you, Champ." Jane replied. "You take care of yourself, okay? Stay in school and outta trouble. Remember-"

Much like he had when he recited her advice, Walt rolled his eyes playfully again. "You know people who can pass on the message that I wasn't."

Jane pulled him into another hug, then patted his back to send him onto the next well-wisher. She looked around, waiting to see Sawyer. However, the southerner was nowhere to be found. Just as well. She thought to herself. Gives me more time to think what the Hell I'm gonna say. She looked down at her feet, then smiled as she saw Diane pull Walt into a tighter hug than she had put him in. Walt, in turn, looked quite uncomfortable, but took it all the same. She turned around to see who else was bidding farewell, only to catch Sawyer looking at her with a sad smile.

He caught her look and shrugged. "Now or never, Copper." He walked her way, and she met him halfway. They stood in silence for a few seconds, not quite sure what to say or do. "So…" Sawyer looked down.

Jane laughed and tucked her hands in her pockets. "So…" she agreed.

Another few seconds of silence that was growing awkward passed, then Sawyer groaned. "Oh, the Hell with this! C'mere." He opened his arms, and she went into them without a second thought. He pulled her close. "I'm not sure if I'm gonna miss you when I get back, but I sure as Hell will when we're on the water." He told her, speaking into her shoulder.

Jane laughed again. "That's a comment I wanted to avoid. You're such a dick, you know that?" The smile that stayed on her face betray that she wasn't really angry at all.

Sawyer smirked. "I might be a dick, but you're the ass on the other side of the same body."

Jane laughed harder. "Is it bad that I know that's you're equivalent to two sides of the same quote and I should be really pleased with that comment?"

Sawyer pulled back. "Might be."

Jane pushed her hair back out of her face. "Well than, I can't complain. Promise me you won't get into to much trouble back home."

Sawyer beamed. "Hell with that. I'll get myself arrested every other day in different parts of the city just to see if you made it off this nightmare." He shrugged again. "How the Hell else do ya expect me to find a way to ask you to dinner back home?"

Jane rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "There's a slim chance of you and I having dinner to end well, but make it the occasional misdemeanor and I might just have to take you up on that."

"You got yourself a deal, 5-0." He hugged her again, surprising himself by not wanting to let her go. "Take care of yourself, Copper." He said quietly.

"Back at you, Sawyer. I'll admit it. I'm gonna miss you. " She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When they pulled apart again, Sawyer had an amused look on his face.

"Hey." Jane pointed at him. "Tell anyone about that and I'll still kill you next time I get a chance."

"Scout's honor, then." Sawyer winked, then feeling they had said goodbye enough, started back on his way to the boat.

Jane stepped back, and waved, then headed for the side to help the other men push the raft into the water. Once the final goodbyes were said, they went to work pushing the raft, and before they knew it, the raft was a few feet into the water. Jane cheered with everyone else, waving away at the retreating raft. She stopped when Sawyer brought down the sail. She laughed weakly when Vincent started to swim after the raft, only turning when Walt called for him to go back. The laugh got strong Charlie side-tackled her, tossing one arm around her before the two of them went right back to waving and cheering. The remaining surviors kept watch until by some miracle, the raft was just about the size of a quarter to their eyes, a fair distance away. Jane couldn't help but think that maybe she was looking forward to that future day when she would see Sawyer again, even if it was in lockup. She risked a secret smile, then met Rose for a hug when the older woman offered it with the biggest smile she had ever seen the woman have. Even if Jane knew that there was possibly trouble in the future, she decided she would worry about it when she needed to.


	25. Reprieve

**A/N: Ahh, I calculated wrong. This is the last chapter of Diary of Jane, then the next chapter after this is sequel info and a few previews. I'll get right on posting the sequel as soon as I can. Enjoy the last chapter, and tell me what you thought!**

**

* * *

**

Jack would be lying if he said he didn't expect to come back to find Jane exploring elsewhere once he stopped for water after going to the Black Rock with Danielle and a handful of their own. What he didn't expect, however, was where he found her. He had spotted her backpack against a large tree a few feet into the jungle. He had gone to investigate to make sure she was alright, only to see her perched on one of the largest branches halfway up the tree. "Uh… Jane? You okay up there?"

It took her a moment to respond, but she grunted, looked down to make sure it the person she thought it was, then looked back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She kicked her legs gently.

Jack looked around, then back up at her. "…Can I ask what you're doing?"

She chuckled. "Promise not to laugh at me?"

"…Promise?" Jack lined up one of his hands with his eyebrows to block the sun form getting in his eyes.

Jane sighed. "I was too wired to sleep last night. Usually Sawyer and I have a screaming or plain arguing match that wears the Hell out of me and I pass out, or I exercise too much while looking for Toni so I'm tired by nighttime, and last night I had absolutely nothing to that effect." She replied. "There's something wrong with me. I miss the redneck."

Jack stared up at her, then let out a single huff of laughter.

"Hey!"

"That wasn't a 'ha-ha' laugh. That was a 'don't you hate those moments' laugh. So what does climbing a tree have to do with it? You wanted to wear yourself out that way?"

"No. I figured it got me away from everyone and gave me time to clear my head so I might've been able to sleep."

"In the tree?" Jack asked

"In the tree." Jane confirmed. "Hey, it worked in Jurassic Park, didn't it?"

"That's Hollywood."

"It makes sense, though." Jane laughed. "Don't deny it."

Jack laughed. "Fine, that's true. At least you don't have any giant things in the jungle that may try to eat you-" His smile faded. There was still that weird thing that had pushed around the trees… and the polar bear. Maybe that point wasn't quite true. He cleared his throat, but couldn't help but grin again when Jane seemed to have the same thought process about the mystery-thing and the bear. Her head shot up with a look of alarm, and she straightened out on the branch. "Coming down, now." She announced, then braced herself as she slowly shifted her weight so she went upside down on the branch. She locked her legs around the branch below it, let her upper body drop, then started to climb the rest of the way down, letting Jack spot her on the last couple of feet. "Thank you."

Jack's hands dropped from her waist. "No problem."

"Good. I can start hating you again. I was having a nice time up there and you had to go and ruin it." Jane snapped playfully. "So how are the hatchlings?"

Jack snorted. "The hatchlings?"

"You know, the people just getting into the hatch now before I take the last few this afternoon."

Jack's amused smile turned to one of appreciation. "Ah, hatchlings. I get it now. I like it."

"Yeah? I made it up all by my onesies."

Jack shook his head. "Creative, Captain Jack."

Jane winked. "Back at you… … Oh, there's a new one for you, and you're the one who said it." She punched his arm lightly.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "What, a nickname? You're gonna start up where Sawyer left off?"

"Someone has to. Come on, it was kinda funny." Jane shrugged.

"Yeah, if you were the only one who tolerated him." Jack replied. "Oh wait, that position was taken up by you already."

Jane fit him with a sour look that turned into a grin quickly. "Jackass."

"Island 5-0." Jack shot back.

The two glared at each other again before bursting out laughing. "Alright, I better get back to the camp now. You do what you have to do-" She stopped when she heard a rather loud wail come from the beach. She realized it was Claire's baby, and sighed. "You go see if anyone needs helps with getting to the hatch, I'll help Claire. Deal?" Jack nodded, then changed directions, going on his own way. Jane made her way back to camp and over to Claire.

"Almost ready, Sweetie?" She asked, going over to the baby and ticking his collarbone. The boy giggled for a moment before going right back to crying.

Claire nodded quickly. "Yeah, almost, I… what's wrong with him?" Claire blurted, going over to the baby and stroking her son's forehead. "He's been at it all morning."

"Babies do that, Claire. He's fine." Jane replied.

Claire sighed. "I know, but you usually calm him down, and it's not working now, and-"

"Honey, I usually had Sawyer talking my ear off. It was Sawyer's voice that got to him, not just me-"

"Yeah, and now he's gone, so is he gonna keep crying?" Claire practically sobbed.

"Claire, it will be fine." Jane insisted, getting a better hold on the boy, starting to tickle just under his chin. "It's okay, it's okay."

"What's okay?"

Jane and Claire both looked up when they heard Charlie's voice. The man offered a smile and a wave before going over to the baby, also starting to play with the boy. He made a puppy face at Jane, and in turn, she handed the boy over, knowing full well what he had silently asked. She winked at him when he offered an appreciative smile.

Claire scoffed. "Why does everyone seem to know what they're doing with him but me? It's not fair!" She tossed her hands up briefly, then went on with her work.

Charlie looked at Jane, shrugged and nodded out of the tent, then maneuvered Aaron so he could point at himself, then at Claire.

Jane took a moment to realize what he was getting at, then winked and nodded before heading back out and in search of something to do. Luckily for her, it came to her. Rose started to wave her down as she was walking away from Claire's tent.

"Jane, honey, can you come here? I still have those clothes you hung up for me on the line. Girl, you're too tall for me. I can't even reach it!"

Jane laughed, then went over to the clothesline and did as she was asked, handing the garments to Rose as she did so.

Rose took them and put them into her bag as Jane went down the two lines that were on the high side. "So how are you doing without everyone's least favorite survivor?" She asked. "You two were fond of each other, God knows how or why."

Jane grinned again. "So far so good. Still surviving. An argue-free night was nice. Almost too relaxing."

Rose shook her head and smiled herself. "Men, huh? Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Jane nodded in agreement, then the fact that Rose had a husband on the plan came into her mind. "… How are you doing, too? I hope I'm not overstepping when I say it must be really, really hard."

Rose reached over and patted her hand. "You're too nice to ever overstep, honey. It's been hard, of course, but I get by. I get by because I know he's safe- not here on our beach, but he's somewhere on the island…" she stopped folding the clothes, just sensing Jane's unasked question. "And if he's not and he didn't make it…Bernard definitely made it to heaven."

Jane frowned, but nodded and forced a smile. "I'm sure if you two were meant for each other like it seems from your stories, I'm sure he did."

Rose looked like she was about to tear up, then cupped the younger woman's cheek. "And that is why you will never overstep as far as I'm concerned. Thank you for that, sweetie."

"Any time," Jane nodded, then glanced over her shoulder so see most of the camp heading into the jungle towards the caves. Sayid saw her looking and both pointed towards the path. She waved and nodded. "Well, looks like it's time to go."

* * *

The small group they were taking had just gotten about halfway to the hatch when they heard Charlie coming up behind them.

"Sayid! Sayid!" The young man called, skidding to a halt when he reached the front of the group. "Rosseau's on the beach. She needs you."

Sayid put his bag down. "Rosseau…? What for?"

Everyone's curiosity dropped into concern when they heard a scream.

Jane frowned. "Hold on, that sounded like…"

"Sun," Sayid finished for her.

Before any of them knew it, the three of them were leading the charge back to the beach. They made it back, only to see Claire lying facedown in the sand with Sun screaming for help over her. They made it over to her.

Jane looked at Sun. "What happened?"

Sun held up a bloody cloth. "Her head…"

Jane swallowed hard, glancing at Charlie when he ran off. "Talk to me, Sun. Claire?" She looked down at her friend.

Claire sat up, taking hold of her arm for support. "Is he alright?"

Jane turned around. She figured she meant Aaron, and then took in Charlie's shell shocked look. "Char…?"

"He's gone…" Charlie practically squeaked.

Claire frowned, and Jane could practically see a part of her die inside. "Did she… she took my baby?"

Sayid grunted. "Rosseau. Claire, which way did she go?"

"I don't know!" Claire forced out before she started sobbing.

Jane scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her. There was no sense saying it was okay, because clearly, it wasn't. The delusional woman they didn't know whether or not they could trust had apparently just kidnapped the boy. "We'll take care of it." Her head shot up when Charlie shouted that it was Sayid's fault, more so when the blonde punched him in the face. "Charlie!" She wanted to stop the impending fight, but she figured it was safer to be there for Claire. It seemed like stopping the fight would've been redundant, because a moment later, Sayid grabbed Charlie roughly by the throat to stop the attack. "Sayid, God, both of you take it easy!"

Sayid exhaled sharply. "She has a head start. If we leave now we can catch her."

Charlie advanced on him. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I know where she's going." Sayid replied.

Jane looked between them, then to the side when Sun touched her arm. The Korean woman indicated for her to help Claire to her feet with her. She did, and Claire went willingly, tightening her grip on them, repeating that she wanted her baby.

Jane sighed and pressed closer to her. It would be nice if one thing on this place could go right for once.

Sun and Jane were left to take care of Claire and try to calm her down when Sayid and Charlie left to find Danielle. That didn't work out well, because Claire managed to bolt away from them and chased after the men within a minute of them leaving. The remaining two ran after her. They reached the men just in time to see Sayid handing over a gun to Charlie.

Once Sayid saw them arrive, he sighed, more so when Claire said she was going with them. "You can't, Claire."

"This is my baby okay, I let her take him!" SHe shoved Charlie away when he went to touch her. "Don't tell me what to do, okay?"

"Calm down!" Charlie insisted.

"I have to come with you! This is my fault! I'm coming!" She shoved Charlie again before surrendering to sobs and letting Charlie pull her into a hug. "Get Aaron back, Charlie…"

Charlie hesitated. "Aaron…?"

Claire whimpered. "Please, get him back."

"I will get him back, Claire. I promise." Charlie nodded. He pulled her into another hug.

Jane glanced over when Sayid touched her side.

"Do you have your gun on you?" He whispered.

Jane frowned. "… No, why?" She replied.

Sayid pressed a gun into her hand. "For safety against multiple things, now." he replied. "There's no time to go back to camp for any of us."

Jane nodded. "Fine. Do you want Sun and I to take Claire to the hatch or caves?"

"Caves for now. It would work better/" Sayid replied. "It would be best if we part now."

Jane nodded again, then without another word, she and Sun led Claire away and towards the caves.

* * *

After getting Claire settled in with Sun, Jane found an unoccupied corner in the cave and settled down, just trying to relax for the first time since Jack had disturbed her. She had nothing left to do. Her last bag was with Diane. She leaned back and closed hear eyes, pressing closer to the cool rock face as much as she could. It had been a long day already and it was barely into the afternoon.

"Jane… are you awake?"

Jane flinched._ Who was that? Shannon? Great. _"I am now." She opened her eyes.

Shannon looked down guiltily, then back up. "Look, Claire's acting really… weird."

Jane scoffed. "Her son was just kidnapped, Shannon. Of course she's acting weird. How would you be?"

Shannon opened her mouth to reply, then looked around quickly, sputtering. She hurried off a moment later.

Jane watched her, then shook her head. She hated that girl sometimes. She settled back against the rock, and felt herself fading. About damn time.

Her victory was short lived, because around an hour and a half later, she was woken up again. "God, why can't a girl get some sleep around-?" Her question was cut off when she opened her eyes and saw it was Claire who had done the waking. "Shit, Claire, honey, hi."

Claire laughed weakly. "Hi. Uh, I can come back if you want."

Jane took her hand and sat up. "No, you're welcome any time. What's up?"

Claire sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of water. "Came to give you this and Diane told me to pass on the message that your bag's in the other corner of the cave."

Jane nodded. "Thanks, hon." She squirmed. "You probably know I hate asking this as much as you probably hate answering this by now, but… how are you holding up?"

Claire shrugged. "Better, I guess. Sun talked some sense into me. She said Charlie won't stop til he finds Aaron."

Jane offered a smile. "She's right. He's a headstrong guy- a good guy. He'll get your Aaron, don't you worry."

Claire smiled. "You two are amazing, you know that?"

Jane winked. "We try." She took a drink of water, then looked at everyone trying to resettle in the caves. It was going to be another awkward adjustment. It was really the least they needed now. She glanced at Claire and put her free arm around her. "Try not to worry, Claire."

"I'm already trying." Claire replied.

Jane took a deep breath and looked at the mouth of the cave. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Charlie and Sayid come in, and the ex-band member was holding a small bundle in his arms. "Oh my God."

Claire kicked her feet, staring down at them. "What?"

"You can stop worrying now. Check it out. Sun and I know what we're talking about."

Claire looked up, and upon seeing Charlie, who in turn was beaming at her, and shot upright. "Aaron!" She ran over, taking her son into her arms. Jane pressed her knuckles to her mouth hard to keep the squeal of happiness that nearly excaped her. Getting teary-eyed was good enough for her as she watched the reunion. She got up, patted Sayid on the back quickly before giving him a loose hug, then moved on to the others. The hug she gave Charlie was quite tighter and she kissed his cheek. She settled for pressing the side of her head to Claire's, not at all willing to separate mother and son at all. She figured higher po_wers _must've thought they all needed a break. She couldn't argue there at all.


	26. Sequel Info and Preview

**A/N: Here are a few sneak peeks at the sequel to Diary of Jane, to be called Leave Out All the Rest. I should be able to publish it sometime in the next week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Diary of Jane,and I hope you'll enjoy Leave Out All the Rest. So, I leave all of you awesome readers with this.**

* * *

Jack looked at her and his heart broke for her. She rubbed her face furiously, fighting back the tears that she had succeeding in holding back since day one. It looked like she was ready to break any second. He hated that he felt he needed to be honest with her, now of all times. "Jane, Toni is a lost cause-"

Jane turned to him roughly and shoved him, making him stumble back a couple of feet. "Don't you dare even say that to me, Jack! You were the first one to hear her yesterday! I don't care that we didn't find anything. You heard her, that's proof enough she's somewhere around here. I can't just leave her and give up like I have before."

Jack flinched and looked down, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm not saying… just… I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jane scoffed. "With all due respect then, Jack, you know me well enough to know what I'd say right now, so I'll just skip it if that's okay with you." She weaved around him and headed into the jungle, ignoring him calling her name.

* * *

Jane hiccuped, trying to stop the tears that hadn't stopped for some time now, feeling a familiar arm circle around her shoulders. "What're you doing here, Jack?" She flinched, but let him pull her against his body.

"Live together, die alone, remember?" Jack asked. "You know, the first couple of times you looked for Toni, I wouldn't let you go out here alone. I wanted to keep it that way, so here I am. Now let's get you out of this rain." He laughed weakly. "Why do I always have to come in and save you, huh?"

Jane looked at him. "What makes you think I need saving?"

Jack nudged her cheek where residue from a tear or raindrop, he couldn't tell, was. "Well, this… and basically everything you've done since I met you."

* * *

Jane sighed, leaning down. How hard could it be to spot a ring in dark brown dirt? She ran her hands over the surface again, then settled for checking in the vegetation beside the dirt patch. She reached around it, patting it to try and see anything. She scooted closer, and in turn, felt the ground beneath her shift a bit too much for her liking. "Wait, what the He-" She shifted her weight again, and that made matters worse. Part of the ground under her arms gave way completely, and she tumbled down the incline it created. She hit the ground, rolled a couple of feet, then let out a yelp when she fell yet again. The sense that she had when falling made her draw the conclusion that the second fall wasn't supposed to happen. She hit the ground hard, then her head connected with something softer than the ground, just slightly elevated. "…Owwwwww."

"…Copper?"

Jane's head shot up, despite her body pounding in protest. She knew that nickname, and voice. One problem. She wan't supposed to hear it now. "Sawyer?"

* * *

Ana Lucia crossed her arms and studied Jane. "You said you're a cop?"

Jane snorted. "Yeah. Don't you remember I said it before and after you punched me the first time?" She snapped before turning her back on the woman.

Ana Lucia ignored the comment. "… And your name is Jane? You're Jane Payton, aren't you?"

Jane visibly tensed and put down the bottle of water. "What's it to you?"

Ana Lucia smirked. "Nothin'. I'm just surprised of all the cops that could've been on that plane with me, it's the LAPD's Finest Whore."

Sawyer growled and advanced on Ana Lucia.

Jane finally loosened up. She looked at Sawyer. "Sawyer, no." She pretended to turn back, only to whirl around and tackle Ana to the ground. She twisted the woman's arm behind her back. "Wanna run that by me again? Do it. You have no idea what you're talking about. Don't get into shit that you have no idea about, do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

* * *

Jane sighed and stretched, then turned to Sawyer. "Thanks for that back there- coming to my rescue before I took care of it myself."

Sawyer turned to her, then shrugged and winked. "Hey. Nobody talks to you like that if I can help it." He replied. ".. . 'Cept me o' course, but hey, that's besides the point." He nodded. "I've got your back, Copper. You should know that by now."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I do, seriously. It was just... it was nice, coming from you."

Sawyer shrugged. "I have my moments."

Jane tilted his head down and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair. "Yes you do."

* * *

"So…" Jack looked down at his feet.

Jane flinched. "I take you heard that whole thing…"

"Kinda hard to miss." Jack replied.

Jane sighed. "So you wanna know what that was about?"

Jack shrugged. "Only if you're willing to tell me."

Jane leaned forward. "Remember when you asked me about killing someone, and I said I have a bullet waiting for someone back home?"

Jack nodded hesitantly. "It involves… that nickname?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yep. I think it's time I tell you. You of all people deserve to know."

* * *

Jane's breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. After everything, this just wasn't fair. She had finally lost it. Well, it was about time. Hell, the timing couldn't have been more perfect, either. Right when things were looking up, they had to come crashing down. Hell, this was supposed to be food and it was clearly bad. "…Toni?"

Toni squirmed, but stayed put. "Jane, I need you to listen carefully…"

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but she only ended up shrieking, being that two strong arms came up and around her. A cloth was pressed to her mouth and nose hard. She fought harder when she recognized the smell. She realized she had started fighting moments too late, because as her world started to go black. The last thing she saw was Toni, looking more like she was waiting for the chloroform's effect to sink in rather than be worried about her sister. Yes, this was most definitely bad.

* * *

Jane lifted her head vision was still unclear, but she sure as Hell heard someone come into the room she was in through a heavy door. "Who's there?" She grunted out. Even her voice was wrecked.

A figure approached her, then knelt in front of her. "Hello, Jane."

Jane blinked a few times, then a few features started to show more clearly. "… Henry?"

Henry Gale frowned back at her. "About that, Jane. I haven't been quite honest with you or your friends about that."

Jane found the energy to snarl. "Yeah, no shit."

"There's no need for language."

"You can go fu-"

"My name is Benjamin Linus. There, I've started this off on a better foot now."

"Your point is?" Jane frowned.

Henry, or Ben, or whatever his name is leaned forward. "You're with us now because I need you to do something for us, Jane."

"Define 'us'." Jane replied.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just here to tell you we have a job in security for you."

Jane scoffed. "Security? Really? You set a trap for me with my sister, drugged me, and now you have a job offer? Bite me, pal. No."

Ben blinked a couple of times. "You're mistaken, Jane. You see, if you don't do this for us… your sister and your friends die."

Jane's heart sunk, sensing he was serious. Well, that was the icing on the cake, wasn't it? She got up, already knowing she was screwed no matter what she did. She tried to work out a plan in her head, all the while figuring playing along would work best right now. "Alright, Jerkoff. You win. I don't want them hurt. What's the job?"

* * *

**Lost: Leave Out All the Rest - Coming Soon. **


End file.
